


Miraculous Prompt-Fills, One-Shots, and Requests

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Femdom, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Royalty, Smut, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: A collection of various prompt-fills, one-shots and requests I've done over on Tumblr!





	1. By The Tail (Ladynoir)

**Author's Note:**

> nautiscarader [asked](http://noblesnook.tumblr.com/post/157656224770/lustanddaiold-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme): Ladynoir, 16 (A Naughty Kiss) or 32 (Getting Caught in the Act)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ladybug and Chat Noir find themselves wrapped up after a late night fight_

“E-Easy there, lassie.” A heated, labored voice let out from just above her head, a pair of hands gripping her sides to further make the point as her mouth hovered just inches away from his chin.

“All that talk before the fight, and you’re backing down?” The heroine playfully spoke as she halted her movements and a smirk formed in the corner of her lips.

“I just don’t want us backing off the roof is all.” Chat teased back, keeping his claws around her hips as his eyelids narrowed and a smile befell him as well.

“Don’t worry, the only place you’re going is against that access door, cat.” Ladybug warmly replied, nodding back towards it and running a hand up the side of his face before pulling his chin gently downwards and into a passionate kiss.

After a small, quieted giggle, the boy let the moment resume, his eyes shutting as he felt her nibbling and practically sucking on either of his lips, moaning into her mouth as his hands traveled around her body.

The hero even attempted to mimic her somewhat aggressive advances, one hand drifting up her suit and the other moving down and behind her, softly grabbing at the body it barely seemed to cover while his tongue worked itself deeply into her mouth.

Just as she had said, Chat’s back soon found itself slammed against the metal door, his partner firmly planting it as her fingers made a mess of his fluffy, blonde hair, her teeth sinking into the soft, pink flesh of his lips.

“You just didn’t want me ruining that pretty little face of yours, huh?” Ladybug seductively questioned, hardly able to pull herself back as she decided to play with her food some.

“Oh, please, you can ruin my face anytime you desire, my lady.” Chat smoothly replied despite the obvious issues with that statement, firmly clutching his right hand on her rear and his left on her breast in effort to keep his words from sitting too long.

Not wanting to be outdone, the heroine followed his lead by not only grabbing at his ass with her left, but by reaching for the bell that hung from his neck as well, gripping it gently as the few, shaky movements her partner was making as she kissed on him again caused it to slightly go down.

“A-Ah, you know, I…I think I could get used to you acting so…fierce, so needy.” He teasingly spoke as he got another breath, working his palm against her chest as he softly peered at her again.

“I’m acting needy? Well, wh-what do you call this, then?” She fired back, eyes meeting his for a moment before shooting her gaze down to the bump that had stretched the leather of his suit.

“I’d…mh, I’d call that your fault, actually.” Her partner taunted, heatedly breathing with a slight hint of purring as he all but kneaded on her body as he held her in place.

“We can call the, ahem, wetter mess between your legs my fault, if it makes you feel any better.” He added on, a sly smirk in the corner of his subtly panting lips as her blush was illuminated by the night sky.

“As if you’re not wetter than me.” His partner eventually argued back, shooting her eyes up at him again as her nails dug into the leather covering his ass and she brought a knee into the open area in the middle of his legs.

“Th-ah! That’s cheating, lassie.” Chat muttered out, feeling her kneecap sluggishly grinding against his bulge as his grip on her lessened from the pleasure and his mouth dropped open some.

“All’s fair in love and war, Chaton.” Ladybug smoothly replied, pleased to see a blush matching her own befall his face as she felt him throb the longer she was pressed against him.

“Though, given your leather, it’s hard to tell who’s actually wetter, so maybe we should even the playing field, huh?” She added on, his bell subtly ringing as she began bringing his zipper downwards.

“I…ah, I-I agree, actually…Let’s mh-make things a bit fairer.” Her partner eventually managed back after getting some semblance of control back, practically forcing himself to release her rear and bring his hand up to the small zipper that hid on the back of her neck.

She maintained a slow pace as more and more of his slightly quivering chest was exposed to her, moaning louder with every sound the bell made as it traveled down her partner’s body.

He was a bit faster, given how much more effort went into undoing her suit, he quickly pulled the red metal down, slipping his fingernails under her neckband and pulling it forward with a purr.

“Not leaving the collar on this time? I thought you liked that little feature.” Ladybug warmly questioned, sliding her left hand up his body and into his suit as her gloved palm pressed against his skin.

“Any other time, but tonight…Maybe I’m just as needy as you are after all.” Chat teased as her zipper reached it’s end and, after urging her back for a moment, he was able to peel the top from her body and toss it to the side.

As soon as her practically nonexistent bra was exposed to the moonlight, her partner’s hands were all over it, his fingertips massaging on either breast as he nudged in closer to her and took another deep, heated kiss.

She remained determined, however, to steadily get his zipper down, and while the feeling of his claws kneading the thin cups of her bra was immense, she only had a few more inches to go before the bell was as far down as it could go.

From there, as the hero stepped her back from the door some, she worked the shoulders of his suit off and the sleeves of his outfit down until it was only being held up by his hips, which she made quick work of as the leather was tugged down and his hardened length slid out.

“Were you taking so long so you could torture me, my lady?” Chat smoothly teased, leaning forward and moving his mouth down her skin as he nibbled and kissed on every freckle he saw, pecking over her flesh in as naughty a manner as he was capable of.

“Maybe, but it certainly got you wetter than me, no?” Ladybug played back, gently flicking her fingertips from the base of his cock to it’s tip, making him shiver as her nails grazed his sensitive skin.

“I…That’s, ah…F-Fair point to you I think, lassie.” Her partner muttered back, shooting her a grin before burying his face in her chest, purring louder as his teeth played with the lacy material connecting her bra cups.

“Ah-If you break that, y-you buy it.” She tauntingly spoke, bringing her left up and grabbing a quick handful of his hair as to give him time to consider his decision, while her right continued toying with his throbbing member.

Almost as soon as he was released, his mouth was opened and quickly snapped shut, clipping the garment in half and her breasts fully exposed, to which she would have rolled her eyes had he not been licking her chest.

His tongue went everywhere in a hurry as she started inching the two of them downwards, his suit dragging behind him as she gradually laid down on her back and let him go about his work, shutting her eyes and moaning as she felt him sucking and biting gently on her nipples.

Again he hunted for her freckles, kissing each one he found as he ended up on top of her, loudly purring as he licked up her skin and felt her hand wrapping around his cock and lightly start to pump on it.

The bell continued to ring as her fingers brushed against it each time they reached the base of his length, his hips all but thrusting down at her still-clothed bottom half as she rested her left in his now messy hairstyle and merely enjoyed feeling him slide his mouth down to just above her stomach.

“Mh-My lady…May I?” Chat warmly spoke as he forced himself to relent and bring his gaze back up to hers, his claws poking under the brim of her bottoms as he innocently smirked at her.  
“Y-Yes you may, Chaton.” Ladybug playfully replied, giving him a similar grin as she nudged herself downwards some and wrapped her legs around his hips, lifting her lower half up as he tugged the garment down.

“No wonder I could smell you so clearly tonight, bugaboo.” Her partner remarked as he noted that she’d gone commando tonight, his smile only deepening as he grazed her wet slit with a claw, bringing it up to his mouth and cleaning it before continuing.

“Mm, again, kitten, you’re not really one to talk.” His partner teasingly spoke, nodding towards his crotch, which he soon found was dripping with precum, most of it landing on what remained of her suit and the roof below it.

Chat Noir’s green eyes fluttered as Ladybug’s blue eyes did similarly, both of them staring at one another as he found himself hovering his mouth just inches above her quivering pussy, both of them definitely reaching a silently agreed upon level of neediness that they were likely at all night.

With a few more giggles and a nod out of the way, he finally started to lower himself, delivering a slow, prolonged lick to the loudly groaning heroine beneath him as she grabbed his head again and held him to his work.

“Oh…Cha-Chaton!” She almost inadvertently let out, gripping him firmly and even closing her legs on his head some as she shoved more of her crotch into his face, feeling him working over every inch of goosebump covered skin.

He worked relentlessly, lashing his tongue against her body and lapping up anything that came out, purring and moaning as he felt his own desires throbbing between his legs before he felt the need to come up for air.

“Ah…My lady, you ah-always taste so sweet…But I think we sh-should…move on to the main course, huh?” Chat warmly spoke, his face coated in her juices as he started moving up, crawling on top of her again.

“Oh, kuh-kitty…y-you read my mind.” Ladybug managed out, her face as red as her suit and her body twitching as much as his was earlier, eyes locked to his as he overtook her and nudged her chin up with a finger, bringing her lips to his for another warm kiss.

Between the shared moaning and the wind around them, neither could think of anything other than the taste of their partner’s lips and the heat either was giving off, it was a welcome cool down after a late fight.

And on any other night, this would be a blessing, and was becoming a more common occurrence at that, but tonight, as the access door they had earlier used unknowingly creaked open and a figure appeared in the doorway, the two would come to regret being so focused on one another.

“Alright, what’s going on up here!?” A familiar voice rang out, snapping the two out of the blissful pleasure of their kiss and back to reality, a reality where both were practically naked and in what was essentially a public area.

“I swear, if-Oh…” The girl’s voice quickly faded as she stepped onto the roof and found the clear culprits of the unintentionally loud noises that had brought her out of her slumber and up to through the door.

“Chat Noir? L-Ladybug?” She more groggily questioned, a puzzled look on her face as she glanced down at the leather she accidentally stepped on, quickly recognizing it as a tail and soon finding herself staring in awe at the nearly naked heroes.  
Both were frozen in place for a moment, eyes wide and unmoving before quickly collecting what articles of clothing they could and covering up to the best of their abilities, with his hand over her chest, her legs crossed, and her hand covering the admittedly hard to hide boner beneath her fingers.

“Hah-Hi…Alya…” Ladybug was the first to finally respond, her face feeling as if it was burning up, and, as evidenced by how red it was, her partner wasn’t fairing much better.  
“What, ahem, brings you up here…at this time of night?” Chat added on, shrugging slightly while trying to keep his partner’s chest as hidden as it could be while behind his somewhat thin arm.

“This…This is my building, I live here and I was hearing a lot of noise, so…Wait, you guys, you’re-” The t-shirt and pajama pants-clad girl attempted to speak, but was quickly cut off by a joint reply from the other side of the rooftop.

“It’s not what it looks like!” The two said at all but the same time, both knowing full well that that excuse almost certainly wasn’t going to cut it, especially as their unintentional guest’s face shifted to a more smug look.

“You know, I figured you guys did stuff like this, but…I didn’t think…Is it only my roof? Because I could totally use that…” Alya spoke as she patted down her sleepwear in desperate search of something for a few, excruciating seconds.  
“Oh shoot! My phone! I didn’t grab it!” She suddenly exclaimed as she realized the device wasn’t on her person, a mistake she almost never made and one that both heroes were eager to be thankful for.

“Yeah, uh…G-Get your phone, I’m sure…People will want to…see this?” Chat spoke, nodding nervously as he glanced to his partner and shrugged some, having absolutely no idea how else to get out of the situation than to play to Alya’s current weakness.

“I…I actually agree, yeah, go ahead, uh…Maybe you can…post something on your blog?” Ladybug shakily added on, mimicking her partner’s actions as she already started thinking on how to convince the girl that this was all just a strange dream whenever she got the chance.

“Ju-Just hold that pose, I’ll be back as fast as lightning, just hang on!” Alya somewhat answered, her dazed thoughts getting the better of her as she darted back through the doorway and down the stairs that led up to them.

With a sudden, unnecessarily excited nod, the girl disappeared behind the door again, letting the two heroes take a sigh of relief, both in shock that they were not only caught with their pants quite literally down, but that one minor mistake was all it took to keep things from getting even worse.

“Let’s hurry and get out of here, we can…pick this up later, but we both know she could actually be back any minute, and this would be harder to write off as a random fan’s dream if she’s got pictures.” Ladybug quickly spoke, retrieving her yo-yo from her half-removed pants and preparing to lunge off in any direction that got her out of this nightmare scenario.

“You’ve got that right…Hey, uh, are you sure you don’t…need a ride, lassie?” Chat teasingly questioned as he pulled his suit up some and grabbed his baton, unable to resist the urge to make a small pun as the two made for the edge of the rooftop while still covering up whatever they could.

“If you want to finish tonight, that’s the last pun you make, alright?” His partner replied in a strict, yet somewhat playful tone, tossing out her hand and pulling the string back to prep it for launch before making sure the door behind them was still sealed.

“Er…Y-Yes ma’am.” Her partner practically purred back, nuzzling up against her before the two shared another, brief peck on their lips before jumping from the rooftop and into the moonlit sky, ready and certainly eager to resume their night somewhere away from prying, blogger eyes.


	2. In the Kitchen (Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Marinette attempts to teach Adrien how to cook_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous [asked](http://noblesnook.tumblr.com/post/157656224770/lustanddaiold-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme): Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme: Adrienette 29 (Cooking Together) ❤

“You really should be paying attention, you know.” Marinette warmly spoke, her voice calm and even confident as she felt hands traveling up and down her back while still kneading the dough on the counter.

“Who says I’m not?” Adrien playfully replied, resting his chin on her shoulder for a moment as his fingers came to rest around her hips.

“The fact that you haven’t stopped touching me since we started would suggest otherwise.” She argued back, tilting her head slightly as her vision briefly focused directly on his eyes.

“I can touch and watch, I’m multi-talented.” He smugly answered, nuzzling himself down at her as he gently squeezed on either side of her waist.

“Besides, you’re not really doing anything too complicated yet, right?” The boy added on, practically rubbing up against her with a low, almost purring sound in his throat.

“You’d know the answer to that if you were paying attention, Adrien.” Mari more sternly said, again cutting her eyes slowly at him while continuing to toil away with the material in front of her.

A smirk fell over her face as she noticed his motions stop in their tracks and felt him take a slight step off of her, clearing his throat in what was in obvious attempt to reassert his focus.

“So, uh…How much of this do you need to do, anyway? Feels like you’ve been kneading for hours.” He eventually questioned, face reddened as his left hand rested on the counter next to her work.

“It depends, actually, both on what you’re making, and how you want the consistency. Like, thin crust, or thick?” The girl answered, still grinning as she put a bit of intentional emphasis on her last word.

“What are you hungry for, Adrien?” She added as her smirk widened, fluttering her eyes back at him some as she caked some more flour onto her hands.

“I…W-Well, ahem, I guess…I don’t know?” Adrien nervously replied, blushing and losing whatever ability to think straight as the urge to make his situation worse started creeping into his head.

“I think you do.” Marinette directly said, still toiling away with the dough as she could practically feel the mess she was making behind herself and delighting in the effect her mildly flirty remarks had on him.

With a few more clears of his throat and a moment of hesitation, he did the only thing that seemed to click in his mind, and more firmly gripped her hips again and stepped back up closer, resuming his earlier movements of rubbing at her clothed waist as one hand started sliding up while the other went back.

“We-Well, the thing I’m hungry for is…quite sweet, actually…Really irresistible, too.” Adrien eventually managed to properly answer, letting more of his internal self out than he probably should have.

Marinette merely scoffed at his remarks, giggling lowly as it became clear that he had conceded whatever battle he had hoped to start in her kitchen so quickly and enjoying his hands grabbing at her butt.

She did, however, have to react when she felt two fingers playing with the button on the front of her pants, eventually flicking it open and nearly tugging her zipper down before she suddenly and firmly grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms up to either side.

“When you asked about learning about how to cook today, what were you really after?” Mari strictly, yet playfully asked, finishing off her work with the dough and turning herself around, quickly regaining control over his hands as the two now faced one another.

“I-I, well, I don’t know wh-what you mean. I do need to learn how to…cook and stuff, I was hungry, er, I am hungry.” Adrien stuttered back, futilely feigning whatever innocence he might have had.

“Be honest now, Adrien. When you called, were you hungry, or….were you hungry?” Marinette further, and somewhat sensually questioned, eyes narrowing at him as she watched her prey squirm.

“Well, ah…I’d say…Both.” He more playfully answered, deciding to scrape the pure approach and half-liddedly stare down at the flour coated girl.

“I…Adrien, you have to eat sometimes.” Mari teasingly scolded, gently flicking a few fingers against his shirt as she rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m trying to eat right now, you know.” Adrien said slyly, a smirk even forming in the corner of his lips as he felt pride over his words and gave into his more flirty urges.

“Real food, handsome boy, not…” She replied, shaking her head as her words faded off before putting a hand to her forehead briefly, giggling lowly as she found herself hit with a wave of inspiration.

The girl then turned around and lifted some flour from the small mound that she’d remained from her earlier work, coating it onto her hands as she intentionally wiped some onto her lips before spinning back around to face the boy again.

Without more than a flirty look on her face, and a similar, yet redder expression on his, Marinette wrapped her right around his lower back and bent him backwards slightly, kissing him deeply and making as much of a mess on his face as she found herself mimicking his earlier actions by rubbing on his butt.

“That kinda thing is saved for dessert, anyway.” Marinette warmly and sensually picked back up after pulling off him, grinning at the slightly flustered, power-covered face he was making.

“Well, can we just….skip straight to dessert, then?” Adrien played back, fluttering his eyes as she eventually shrugged back, slowly blinking back at him as she wrapped the dough up and prompted the both of them to wash up.


	3. Hallway (DJWifi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nino has a run-in with Alya at the end of the day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous [asked](http://noblesnook.tumblr.com/post/157829895400/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number): Semi-NSFW meme: 11 (trying to turn the other on) -12 (successfully turning the other on) Nino/Aliya :D

“This isn’t going to work, just so you know.” Nino plainly stated, layering a few books into his locker as he slightly rolled his eyes.

“What’s not going to work?” Alya spoke in a more playful, innocent tone, hand sprawling out and running circles around on the boy’s back as she watched him empty his bag.

“Whatever it is you’re trying to do. Rubbing my back and…pushing at my leg isn’t going to do anything.” He explained, papers shuffling in his hands as he felt a pressure creeping up his thigh.

“I don’t know, that sounds like something you’d say if it was working.” The girl toyed, her left grasping at his clothed leg and traveling dangerously close to his waist.

“You’re aware that we’re in a public hallway, right? Anyone could see this…game of yours, it can’t wait?” Nino spoke back, continuing to avoid giving her the satisfaction of reacting in any meaningful way as he glanced at a clock on the wall.

”Like that’s stopped anyone before.” Alya teasingly argued, fluttering her eyes at his stoic gaze while she dropped her right down to his waistband and poked a few fingertips under the brim of her shirt.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure it’s stopped anyone not named Adrien or Marinette, yes.” The boy replied, merely organizing his locker at this point as he forcibly hid a sudden shiver prompted by the nails grazing his lower back.

“And we can’t behave like them for one day because?” She tauntingly questioned, allowing her left to push further towards the middle of his legs ever so slightly as she took a peek at what he was doing and simply smirked.

“Because my name’s not Agreste, and-Wait, are you just messing around, or do you actually want to…” He said, finally breaking his own built up character and looking over at the girl clinging to him while keeping his expression as stern as it could be.

“Maybe I’ve just taken a page from Mari’s playbook.” Alya started, moving her hand suddenly from his leg to his stomach, gently drawing circles on his shirt as she spoke.

“Or maybe I’m just really needy and want you to take me right now.” She more sensually went on, tugging on the back of his pants as if she were trying to get them down while applying pressure to the fingertip that now trailed up his chest.

“Could be a bit of both, who knows?” The girl finished her thought, again fluttering her eyes up towards him as her left moved down and ended up hooking onto the front of his pants just as her right had to the back of them.

“Ahem, I-I think you know.” Nino eventually replied as he seemingly cleared his throat in attempt to cover up any cracks in his defense as he stared back at her. “I mean, I’m not convinced you’re not just…trying to get a rise out of me.”

“Can’t say it’s not working though, right?” Alya played, glancing down and between his legs as her motions continued, even stepping her leg around his in order to get herself as close to the slightly reddened boy as she could.

“It-Er, it’s not. I’m just…feeling tired, some of us pay attention during school, after all.” Nino argued, finding himself swallowing a dried breath as he quickly shoved his head back into his locker and placed his hands onto a shelf that was inside of it to help keep himself upright.

“Yeah, that’s why you can’t stand up straight, you just listened to a lecture too hard.” She continued toying with him, even running her thumb over the button holding his pants up as her right went back under his shirt.

“Speaking of hard…” The girl went to continued, hand slipping even further down and nearly brushing her open, splayed out palm between his legs before it was quickly and suddenly grabbed by the wrist.

“Can you just…School’s almost out, just…answer me, honestly…Do you want…it, or are you just messing with me?” Nino huffed out, finding his breathing getting tighter by the moment as he pulled her arm up and felt her other hand leave his body.

“Alright, alright…Look at me, Nino, look me in the eyes.” Alya somewhat smugly started back, skewing her glasses on purpose before he finally pulled his head out and stared over at her, face flushed and blushing as he saw her biting the corner of her lip.

“I was just playing with you, wanted to see just how you’d react…Mari was right, by the way, this kinda thing really does wonders.” She spoke, tone centered and sensual as she reversed his grip and was now grasping his wrist.

“But, after seeing you sorta…meltdown, seeing what all I can do to you, I have to admit…I kinda think I need at least a little something.” Alya confidently went on, lowering his somewhat twitching hand to her chest and prompting him to grab hold of her.

“And, honestly, it’s pretty obvious that you do too, huh?” She added on, a slight giggle to her voice as she shot a glance down to, not only the bulge in his pants, but the wet spot that had formed at the top of it as well.

“Heh, y-yeah, I guess…I just don’t know about…doing things like they do, I mean, the bathrooms? The janitor’s closet? At lunch?” Nino explained, finally breaking his character completely as he took a few sighs of relief.

“Ooooh, so that’s why you were looking at the clock, you didn’t want to get naked in school, huh? Or am I not hot enough to do in school?” Alya teasingly questioned, unable to help but push a thumb down towards his bulge as he squeezed on her chest in an involuntary response.

“Oh, trust me, it’s not that at all, I just…Between me and Adrien, one of us has to have some self control when it comes to these kind of things, right?” He made his case, playfully smiling for the first time since she’d approached.

“Fair enough, I guess I think the same of me and Marinette. But, you know…” She started back, fluttering her eyes again, trailing her words intentionally as a bell rang out around them and his locker was soon pushed shut.

“You can control yourself, and still have fun.” Alya sensually added as the sound echoed around them, smirking widely up at the boy as he stepped back and quickly slung his backpack over his shoulders upon hearing doors around the school open.

“That’s…A fair point, madame.” Nino warmly replied, fully conceding their game-turned-reality with a wink and a passionate kiss, leaning her back some before leading the two of them out of the building and to somewhere more private.


	4. Reservations (Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Marinette pays Adrien an after-school visit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous [asked](http://noblesnook.tumblr.com/post/157829895400/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number): Adrinette 10!

Adrien wasn’t one to stay late after school, unless it was necessary, of course, but as he finished organizing his gym locker and felt a familiar hand creeping up his back, he’d began to feel thankful that fencing class went a bit long.

“Slow day at the bakery, I assume?” He warmly questioned, keeping his head forward and down as he felt a palm pressing around his upper back, knocking a strap of his backpack off before he finally turned around.

“I haven’t been here long enough to know.” Marinette happily replied with a slight giggle, hand sliding up onto his shoulder as the two smiled at one another for a moment, both feeling a slight blush coming on before the girl quickly shook her head.

“Something the matt-” Her boyfriend attempted to ask, cutting himself off as her free hand suddenly jolted to the front of his shirt and grabbed hold of it, pulling him towards her, taking a step over some and eventually pinning him to a nearby wall.

“S-So, uh…Is…Our date tonight cancelled now, o-or?” He bewilderedly asked, still tired from the physical activity earlier, hands raised some as he did his best to keep his confusion from falling to his face.

“Oh no, we’re still on for tonight, I just…Wanted to see what was keeping you, is all.” She spoke, adding a gradual, sensual twinge to her words as she watched his expression becoming flushed and noticed his heartbeat rising.

“Seems like you’ve been…busy, huh? I mean, you seem so tired…Wouldn’t want you to be exhausted tonight.” His girlfriend went on, stepping up immensely close to her captive’s body, an innocent smirk across her lips.

“W-Well, we did…Ahem, are you feeling alright, Mari? We can cancel if you want, I-I wouldn’t mind.” Adrien stuttered out, finding his breathing getting tight as he felt her practically press herself against him, complete with a hand running around his stomach.

“I’m fine, I’m just making sure that you’re fine, too…I’d never cancel on you.” Marinette intentionally replied as sensually as she could, slowing her words and staring up at him with her grin only widening at his flustered expression.

“I, uh, I’ll be fine, I just need to…relax for a bit is ah-all…” He muttered back, groaning from behind his teeth as he felt her hand reach below his waistline and press two fingers against the bump that had easily formed in his pants.

“Why don’t you relax, then?” She heatedly asked, eyes narrowing as she intentionally bit on her lower lip, planting her left arm across his chest to keep him in place, tracing her fingertips up the bulge as he quivered and shook under her grasp.

His thoughts were too jumbled to give any sort of argument back, especially as she applied pressure to him in places and ways that only she knew how to do, and given how tired his body already was, he found it nearly impossibly to keep any sort of defense going.

She only made things worse for him, too, as she stared up at his reddened face, letting out a few, small moans from her throat as she eventually broke her gaze and dropped it downwards, flicking the button on his pants and tugging his zipper down.

“Mh-Mo…Mari, shouldn’t we wah…wait…until dinner? O-Our reservations aren’t that far away…” Adrien eventually managed out, throat dry as he felt her fingertips push under the brim of his underwear and begin subtly pulling on the waistband.

“Oh, don’t worry, handsome, you’ll still get your dinner…” She warmly started back, meeting his eyes again as she shimmied the garment around his hips down just far enough for his stiffened cock to slide up and out.

“Just…consider this an appetizer, alright?” Marinette seductively spoke, shifting her left arm some so that she could plug his mouth with a few fingers, toying with his tongue as she gripped the base of his length and began to pump on him.

His eyes rolled in his head as he felt shockwaves pouring through his body, his attempts to fend off his arousal being replaced with having to resist to urge to clamp his teeth down on her fingertips as she thoroughly worked his slicked member with her opposite hand.

She couldn’t help but indulge in the sight of her boyfriend like this, the flushed, flustered way his face looked and the way his body twitched and shivered more than enough to convince her that this visit was most definitely a good idea.

He certainly wasn’t making it difficult for her to enjoy, either, the way he’d seemingly given into his urges and moaned against her skin, the way he throbbed in her hand as precum leaked from his tip, he would have been begging if his mouth wasn’t full.

Her actions, as a result, were relentless, as she worked a third finger into his drooling mouth, fingernails poking at his quivering tongue as her pace on his length only increased, even as she felt it start to rapidly twitch.

“Muh-Mah…Ah! Mmh, cuh!” Adrien attempted to warn his girlfriend, intentionally shaking himself in attempt to get his message across as clearly as he could while being unable to form a proper sentence, both thanks to the pleasure that shot up his spine, and the mouthful of fingers.

“Th-That’s it, Adrien…Let it out for me, relax…” Marinette sensually and warmly replied, understanding his situation fully as she slowed her hand down and more passionately rubbed on the underside of his cock before placing her palm at his tip as he finally hit his limit.

He came more than she’d expected, and was forced to more heavily pin him to the wall next to the lockers as he practically shoved off it, her hand catching all of what shot from his twitching length as she moved in and kissed his neck.

She kept him as still as she could as his cum coated her palm, sucking on his flesh and slowly removing fingers from his mouth as he noticeably began to calm down and fade from muffled moans to a more heated, rapid panting.

His girlfriend embedded a hickey in the crook of his neck as she finally released him some, keeping him somewhat trapped as her left hand, slick with his slobber and drool, moved down and practically massaged on his balls, her eyes fluttering up at him as she caught the last of her boyfriend’s orgasm on her middle and pointer fingers.

“Feel better now? More…relaxed?” Marinette warmly questioned, a smirk wide across her face as she licked the cum from her fingers some before she took a cloth from the bench behind her and used it to clean up the remnants of his climax from his body.

“I…Ah, y-yes ma’am…Just need a second to catch my breath.” Adrien managed out between inhales as he slumped back against the wall some, his throat still dry as he felt her brushing the material against his cock.

“I intend to…ah, p-pay you back for this, by the way…Get my revenge…” He went on, a tired, wide smile on his face as he watched her lap up some more of the mess on her hand before using the towel to fully clean herself up.

“What did you think the reservations were for, handsome?” She playfully replied, flicking a few fingers from her left across his nose as her right helped him get his underwear pulled back up and his pants fixed.

“W-Wait, was this part your plan for tonight the whole time? You wanted to-” Adrien started back as the possibilities dawned on him, eyes going wide for a moment before his attempts at deduction were cut off by a sudden kiss to his lips.

“I think what I want is to see you at dinner tonight, handsome.” Marinette tauntingly spoke as her fingertips grazed both his lips and his waist, shifting her head some and planting her lips firmly against his cheek before leaving him with a wink.


	5. Lonely is the Night (Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a few text messages, Marinette turns Adrien's dull night into anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to noblesnook:  
> How about some Adrinette and dirty talk

The night had fallen mostly still, save the occasional gust of wind or a car passing through on the streets below, but the only thing that was a constant,twitching force was the lump who had buried himself beneath his blankets out of boredom.

A night like this had become a more rare occurrence for Adrien Agreste, the energy and excitement that came with his ring had taken up the hours more frequently in the last few weeks, but, given his company, he never truly minded, and had even come to prefer the longer times out.

Which is likely why he found himself tossing and turning in his bed, legs juttering as he peeked out from behind a pillow at his darkened room, hoping to catch something outside his window that would bring a leap of action after his usual hours.

That something wouldn’t come tonight, no, the night seemed more than fine being silent and calm this time around, no matter how much it ended up bothering the sleepless hero.

He was restless, maybe the after-hour adventures had done something to his internal clock, or maybe he simply missed the red and black, spandex-clad lightning bolt that so often made any time of day worthwhile to him.

Adrien sighed to himself as he flipped onto his back, pulling a pillow over his head and pressing it down for a moment as he groaned, eyes rolling as it was removed and, shockingly enough,  it had no effect on anything around him.

He couldn’t get up, not at this hour, and not even simply due to schooling or a modeling shoot, those were surely going to be ruined the next day regardless at this point, but rather because he simply saw no point.

Adrien Agreste wasn’t tired, he wasn’t annoyed, he wasn’t even frustrated, he was bored, and had no outlet with which to take his boredom out on, none that would suffice, anyway.

Options were considered for several minutes as he sat up in his bed, everything from pacing around his room, to more…private ideas flashed in his head, nothing was off limits as he struggled with his own silence.

A shake of his head at nearly every single one told him that this wasn’t just a matter of being disinterested with the dark, moonlit room around him or any of the other possibilities he’d conjured up, it was an issue of restlessness, of emptiness.

Then, just as he was starting to give in to the revelation and succumb to the oddly numbed feeling that came with the mask being off for so long, another, different, yet familiar lightning bolt seemed to strike, this one covered more in grey and white than black and red, but was equally exciting.

“You looked tired today, I hope you’re feeling okay. I’m more than willing to help you sleep :).” Her message said, the buzzing of his phone nearly jolting him straight from his bed and onto the floor with the sudden sound effects echoing somewhat in the previously silent room.

Despite trying to be subtle about it, Marinette and Adrien had become a bit of an item, maybe not a totally official one, but one that was clear to anyone who bumped into them kissing or hanging off one another as they so often did in recent days.

“I’m fine, was just tired is all, no worries here!” He texted back to her after a moment, figuring that this was his best shot at some sort of eventful evening, though the fear of the conversation going cold did keep him from getting too comfortable.

His worst fears seemed to be turning into reality as he got a mere smiling face back, and the boredom started setting in again as he could feel what would likely be his only source of interest for the night fading.

In a move he’d surely come to regret, instead of letting the moment slip from his fingers and the night to travel onward in all of its gloomy quiet, Adrien decided to take hold, and as he tapped his fingers to the screen of his dimly lit phone, he hoped that his fate wasn’t yet sealed.

“So…What are you wearing ;)?” Was what he’d typed, not that he’d heard the phrase in his head or even felt himself putting them on the screen, no, the fear of a hero-less, lonely night overtaking the rational side of his head, if that was even still active at this point, and before he could even reconsider, the message was already sent.

Adrien gasped as if he were drowning as the words clicked in his head, and suddenly, he felt himself wishing for silence as more deeper desires started bubbling to the surface.

Another wish that wouldn’t come true, as only a minute ticked off the clock before the word “Seen: 12:50am ✔” came up on the screen, the check mark seemingly sealing his fate as dots appeared and he found himself taking cover.

“Guess you’re not sleeping tonight either, huh?” Marinette had sent back, though it had taken him a few minutes to gather courage to check his phone again, and he found himself searching for a reply that could ease the gas off the situation.

“Haha, well, I…” His words trailed off along with his thoughts, his mind turning blank again as he fought to come up with something nice and cheesy, a simple joke to put his girlfriend to sleep and leave him to pass out, anything subtle. “…I thought I’d try ;P”

His head was quickly buried underneath as many pillows as he could reach again, phone dropping to the floor as his face felt hot and the silence in the room started getting replaced with the increasing beats of his heart in his chest.

“UGH” Adrien let out, slapping his hands on the cushions over his face as he felt as if the quiet had been taken for granted and his device remained inactive for what felt like an eternity, and eternity of worrying and feeling like a bother while rattling off every name he could think of at himself.

There was nothing that he could come up with that would explain his awkward inquiry, no matter how bored or lonely or restless he felt, he knew that he shouldn’t slip up so easily.

Then, just as the anxieties and awkwardness started to set in, lightning seemed to strike twice.

He retrieved his phone slowly, expecting the worst from his semi-serious joke as he ran a finger across the bottom of it and it opened with a click, revealing just how severe things could be when he got bored.

“You tried…And succeeded ;)” He could hear the words spoken in a certain, sensual voice she’d put on before as he admired the attachment she’d sent along, a picture, in particular, a picture of lacy, black panties with a green waistband, clinging to someone’s hips, to her hips.

Adrien could have fainted as the image filled his screen, the idea that he’d actually passed out grazing his mind as he admired all he could see, from the shapely thighs, to how the garment seemed a bit tight between her legs, he could feel the oxygen leaving the room.

“I…DIDN’T THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY SEND…SOMETHING LIKE THIS.” He sent back in all caps as soon as he had his wits about him, unintentionally making the light sweat that coated his forehead a bit obvious in his message as the dots began dancing again.

“Well, I do hope you like it…But I expect something for my troubles, handsome ;) Unless you want a lonely night~” Mari texted back, her rapid replies making things harder, both above the shoulders, and below the waist for the increasingly restless Agreste.

Her words took a moment to set in, though as soon as they did, his blankets were tossed and the pillows sprung around his bed, his mind racing to think of an equal image opportunity before settling on simply taking a snapshot of his own crotch and the mild bump that had started to form.

“Oh, handsome, I need to see much more than that. And the flash? Really? I’m starting to think you’ve never done this before~” He hadn’t, that much was certain, the way the light flashed and illuminated his sleep-shorts only making things worse for him as he fiddled with his camera options.

With the blinding light turned off and his body posed in such a way that his lower half was properly lit, he tried again, getting more emphasis between his legs as he felt the inadvertent excitement flowing into both of his heads.

“Not bad, but I know you can do better ;)” He could tell she was enjoying this more than he was at this point, though it wasn’t as if his own pleasures weren’t being taken, especially as he slid his shorts down some, exposing his immensely form fitting underwear as he took another picture.

The picture of his underwear being tugged ever so slightly down, with some more skin and even a few hairs poking out, was sent at the same time he pushed his head back onto his bed, his free hand clutching his sheet as he desperately awaited a reply.

That reply seemed to take it’s time coming, too, as he found himself waiting 5 minutes and the idea that maybe this dreamlike encounter had simply ended crossed his mind, at least, until his device went off again, buzzing with a new picture message.

Exposed, dimly lit skin, the back of a bra, a subtle, barely-in-frame smirk, and text that read “Thought I’d play a little dirty tonight ;)”. It took him a moment to piece it together, but as it seeped in, he realized this wasn’t just some panty pic or something similar.

This was Marinette’s bare, fully exposed ass.

Had he not been laying flat on his back with his head on the mattress, he would have fallen over cold and likely stay that way for a very long time, but unfortunately fortunate for him, his girlfriend was only going to make things worse.

They may have had some experience getting a bit more personal together, but this was different enough to catch him off guard, and was certainly some form of action, even if he hadn’t had a costume on.

“Well?” She’d sent, his eyes only daring to read one word at a time. “Do you like it? Am I…keeping you up?” He could hear her sensual, playful voice muttering these words directly into his ear as his eyes rolled upwards and he felt subtle jolts of heat in his thighs..

“Very much so.” Adrien managed back, his first real message in what felt like hours as he was left a quivering mess in his own mattress, the bedspread all but destroyed as his ability to keep still had entirely vanished.

“Keep me up and going too, handsome.” Marinette sent back in a flash, prompting a dry swallow as he removed his shorts entirely as angled his phone some, hoping to catch most of what her pictures had done in the frame before sending his reply.

“You can really model that underwear, huh~? Wonder if you could model…something else for me~?” She replied, including a new image of her with a smirk plastered on her face and the straps of her bra slid down slightly.

After a suspicious glance around his still-darkened room, Adrien crept onto his feet and slipped away and into his bathroom, locking the door for good measure before flicking the light on and taking another deep breath. 

“I bet you wish you’d said yes to that sleepover the other day, huh, pretty boy~? We could have had so much _fun_ together~” She messaged, another image accompanying her clearly teasing words, this one had her stationed in front of a mirror, top completely gone but her chest covered just enough to keep him from seeing anything yet.

He did, especially as he wrestled his slightly damp underwear down from his hips, the arousal from both her pictures, and the way he could perfectly hear her saying such dirty things almost too much to bare as he took his final move.

Eyes shut, chest pounding and lower half twitching, Agreste lowered his phone and clicked a button twice, letting some air out through his nose before hesitantly bringing his gaze to the image he’d taken of his own length, groaning some as he added it to their conversation and waited.

“Such a good, big boy. I wish I could lend you a nice, warm hand with that thing. ;)” Marinette’s message said, bringing a topless, grinning picture of herself along with it as their game seemed to reach its natural end and Adrien took a seat on his bathroom floor, biting on his lower lip some as he still felt disbelief.

“Still with me, handsome?” She followed up after a moment, fully aware that she likely killed her boyfriend over the last few minutes.

“Ah…Always.” He replied after regaining some control over his body, the cool flooring beneath him helping him keep his head up and in reality.

“Well, I hope I’ve given you enough to help you sleep, Adrien…Feel free to use my name, if you want~” His girlfriend responded, her words as powerful and sharply effective as the images she’d sent him at this point.

“What…What do you mean by that?” He asked back after a moment, knowing full well, in the back of his mind, what she was saying as things such as her offering to aide him with this restlessness started clicking.

“What I mean is that I think I know why you seemed so tired in class…That I might have an idea as to how you spend your nights…” She started back, the dots still on his screen as she continued typing and his heartbeat continued increasing

“In other words, you can moan my name and…use my pictures if you want or need to…touch certain things on your body, Adrien. I wanted to help you sleep, after all, and…well… ;)” Mari’s voice rang in his head as he read over her words, the air getting as tight as his underwear had earlier.

No single reply jumped out at him for a moment, no counter to any of the naughty things she was saying no matter how quickly he tried to think, though he ultimately decided to go with the first coherent thing he conjured up.

“Do you want to send anything else? Should I help you get to sleep too?”  He felt somewhat warmer as he sent that one, knowing full well that she might just ask for things that he wasn’t sure he could handle on a sleepless night in his bathroom.

“Oh, I’m fine, I just hope you have fun thinking about me, since you seem like you’re getting busy with that~” Marinette said back without any apparent hesitation, one final, fully frontal image of her naked form accompanying the text as he swapped his phone into his opposite hand,

“I…Totally will…” Adrien sent in reply, mesmerized by her words and pictures while doing all he could not to faint as their conversation seemed to end for the time being and he freely pulled up the photos he had on his phone.

It was late, and he’d been through a much different type of late night action than he’d once intended, but he couldn’t help but let out a subtle smirk as he took hold of himself and began doing the work he soon found himself wishing she could do for him as she not so subtly implied earlier.

Adrien pumped and tugged steadily on his length, as he scrolled through as many nude pictures of Marinette as he had saved on his phone, moaning her name against his gritted teeth as his cock twitched and quivered in his grasp.

When his eyes finally shut, as he expected them to, from the pleasure, the images.maintained, along with a few, small fantasies of his girlfriend joining him in his bathroom and the things she’d likely do to help ease his restless night as he worked away at himself at a rapid pace.

It eventually became far too much for him to bare, and, as he dropped his phone and moved his opposite hand to cover the immense mess that began shooting from his cock, he felt a warm, exciting wave wash over him that he wasn’t sure he’d feel tonight, though this was certainly a more intimate version.

With her name on his lips and his hand coated in cum, he relaxed, a weakened, tired smile befalling his face as his eyes eased up and his body shook the remnants of his orgasm out, the moment only coming to a proper end when his phone went off again.

“Hope you have fun tonight, I know I did. See you tomorrow~” Marinette sent along after waiting what had been upwards of 15 minutes, getting him out of a pleasured haze enough to lazily click his fingers against his phone and form a reply.

“Heh, I…I did, thank you, Mari, and goodnight…~” Adrien messaged back, taking his final picture for the night of the mess that coated both his hand, and some of his thighs, getting an image of her smirking back before he climbed onto his feet, ready to wash up and sleep, his restlessness and boredom gone as he smiled warmly at his phone.

It may not have been what he originally wanted, there weren’t any masks or costumes involved, this time, but as Adrien Agreste flopped himself onto his bed and his eyes rolled softly shut, he found himself passing out with a satisfied, pleasured smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I admittedly wrote a lot of this while extremely tired so if there's any inconsistencies or mistakes, I'll fix em whenever/if I find em!


	6. Lost Control (DjWifi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Alya get a room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous [said](http://noblesnook.tumblr.com/post/158154506200/100-kinks-nsfw) to noblesnook: 100 kinks: 23 (Dirty talk), 49 (Chair sex) Nino/Alya ✨
> 
> (A/N: this is a mild continuation of chapter 3)

“I’m surprised that you waited until we got here.” Alya spoke, her tone somewhat playful as she was led by her hand into a hotel room, shutting the door behind herself and quickly turning the lock before she was pressed up against it.

“Surprised? Why surprised?” Nino somewhat huskily asked, drapping his left down his girlfriend’s side as his right braced her and held her in place while he tilted his head and brought it just inches away from her face.

“Well, if I’m recalling correctly, I was winning back there.” She sensually replied, a hand of her own reaching around her boyfriend’s behind and clutching it tightly, prompting him to quickly drop the act of being in charge.

“Th-That’s, well...you were cheating, and-” He started back, face turning red as he felt her knee briefly pressing up at his crotch as he unbreakably stared at her increasingly wicked smirk, his fingers subtly twitching as they took a hold on her hips.

“Cheating? You mean, something like this?” The girl tauntingly said as she moved her right hand up and grabbed at the bump that had quickly returned to the front of his pants, palming it heavily as she stepped her leg back so that her hand had more space to explore.

“Wh-What was I supposed to dah-do? I told you, I-I’m not Adr-” Nino attempted to huff out, finding it hard not to bite on his lower lip as his body mildly shook each time he felt her squeeze gently at his bulge, both his hands grabbing her waist for some suddenly much needed support.

“Was I supposed to ta-take you, right there?” He added on, his tone falling somewhat sensually as he weakly kept his eyes open just enough to see her enjoying every second of the apparent, enjoyable torment he was being subjected to as his grasp moved to the middle of her chest.

“Take me? Take me where, Nino? I’m surprised you managed to get me in the hotel, much less get a room, but you wanted to take me somewhere else?” Alya teasingly questioned, feigning innocence in a way that made him groan as she felt him lightly twitching in her hand.

“Fuh...Was I supposed to f-fuck you, against the lockers?” Nino heatedly managed out, eyes shutting from the tensed pleasure as his fingers started gripping under the wide collar of her shirt, his glasses slipping on her face some as he pressed up against her.

“That would have been pretty kinky, especially for you.” Her words were smooth and almost addicting given his current, flustered and aroused state, her eyes unwavering as they peered the most seductive look up at him as she could manage.

“Go ahead, rip me open. Let me see you lose a little control” She softly added on, bringing her hands up to his wrists and gently grabbing hold of him as his grasp on her garment continued slowly tightening up until either side of it was brought up from her body.

As if he were doing as told, after a brief moment of either hesitation, or simply taking in the sight, sounds, and smells that his girlfriend seemed to be emitting, Nino soon pulled either arm to the side with enough force that her shirt buttons popped, continuing the motion long enough so that her entire garment was practically ripped in half.

Not one to be outdone, Alya soon undid the button on his front and quickly tugged the zipper down in a swift motion, bringing the entirety of his pants down and gently shoving him so that he’d step out from the pooled up clothing before peeling the headphones from his neck and dropping them to the side.

He kissed her deeply as soon as they hit the floor, working her white tank top off between locking lips with her as she helped him out of his shirt as well, moaning sensually as he stripped her of her shirt, exposing her bare chest to him, and felt a hand start working on her pants.

“Nh-No bra today, huh?” Nino more hungrily questioned, his left groping and grabbing at her breast while his right shoved her jeans from her hips and quickly reached around to take a firm hold of her ass.

“No panties, either.” Alya tauntingly replied, shaking her hips subtly as he briefly glanced down, her grin practically stuck on her face as she both saw, and felt his reaction in the form of a brightening blush and a somewhat light smack on her rear.

‘If, ah, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that, maybe, you..planned today out, Alya.” Her boyfriend warmly spoke, shifting his lips to either cheek as he continued kissing and gently nibbling on her increasingly hot flesh.

“Maybe, huh?” She taunted, nudging his tanned, now form-fitting briefs from his waist some with one hand as the other went up the front of his shirt until he stopped his motions enough to help get it off his body and his underwear fell to the floor.

“Well, I think, maybe you should take a seat for me.” His girlfriend eventually added on, briefly gripping his thick, stiffened length with her right and giving it a few tugs before pushing on his heated chest and nodding him to the only chair they had to pick from.

Both, now mostly naked, save for their glasses, shoes, and his hat, moved their interactions slowly across the room where she swiftly planted his bare ass in the seat, his hands running down her smooth sides as she shifted some of her hair back and slowly got to her knees.

“Y-You sure you locked the door, I...ah…” Nino managed to question, still slightly clinging to some of his more sensible thoughts as he stared down at the beauty that had came to a rest just a few inches from his lap.

“Oh, are you afraid of someone walking in and seeing me blowing your mind?” Alya teasingly spoke, her hands coming up onto his thighs as she fluttered her gaze at him and hovered her head above his subtly twitching, pre-cum coated member.

“Ah-Alya! Er, I thought you were going to say...er, just, you did lock it, right?” He huffed back, hands gripping the armrests underneath of them as he could feel her heated breath hitting the more sensitive parts of his skin.

“Yes, yes, it’s locked, don’t worry...No one will see me sucking your cock.” She couldn’t resist, shooting him the naughtiest smirk he’d ever seen as a shiver shot up his spine and her mouth drooped open before she finally went to work on him.

And work she did, her mouth fully enveloping his member with warmth that made it hard for him to sit still, though she did aid his struggles but moving his right arm off the chair and into her hair, which he quickly, and mostly involuntarily, took hold of with a firm grip as he heard and felt her moan loudly against his skin.

In a way, Nino hated how effective her dirtier, sensual words were to him, how her voice, when she wanted it to, could all but break him down, he figured it’s how Adrien must feel around Marinette, but his mind didn’t drift to that for long, as it was too preoccupied watching as Alya lustily bobbed her head up and down on his lap, taking more of him inside with each motion as his hips moved almost rhythmically with her head.

Though, as intently and thoroughly as she was working him, Alya found it hard to resist the moans and half stutters of everything from curses to her name that practically dripped from his slightly parted lips, and soon had her right between her own legs, massaging and pressing through the light brown hairs above her crotch at herself in tandem with her actions as her left gripped the base of her boyfriend’s throbbing cock as she hungrily took him as deep as she could manage.

To his credit, Nino held out for as long a time as could be expected as she intentionally slurped and groaned on his skin while she worked him in the tight warmth that was her mouth, continuing to touch on herself as she felt his body start to tense up both under her palm and past her lips.

“Ah-Alya, I...I have to cum! I’m...I’m gonna ca-cum!” He groaned out through gritted teeth, his right accidentally pulling on her hair as his legs spread apart as far as they could while he was seated in the chair, his back arching as he felt her briefly pull herself up from his lap.

“Are you going to let it out, or do you want everyone in the hotel to know first?” She taunted with a wink, nodding before she shoved her mouth back down, momentairly deep throating him  as he let out a dry gasp and finally hit his limits.

“Alya! Ah! F-Fuck!” Was all Nino managed out, along with a flurry of other curses as he leaned up involuntarily, both hands finding their way to the top of her head and keeping her as still as they could as his cock erupted in her throat, spraying the insides of her mouth with volumes of cum.

Alya took his climax in stride, however, her lips even brushing the base as she held herself down as long as she could as his hips subtly started jutting and shaking underneath her, lipstick smearing on either side of his length as she was forced up and off as the remains of his orgasm shot onto her face and chest.

Her boyfriend’s climax never lasted too long, but it made up for the brevity with intensity, the few final shots coming from his tip more than enough to coat the bottom rim of her glasses and brush down onto her breasts slightly as he groaned heavily and felt her rubbing up his thighs, her hands slick both from what leaked from her lips on one, and what had leaked from her own body on the other.

“Gah...Alya...So good…” He muttered lowly out as the pleasure began to slowly fade and his previously shut eyes were able to open again, hands returning to the chair as his girlfriend got herself off her knees and back onto her feet.

“Don’t get too comfortable, w-we’re...not done just yet.” Alya teasingly remarked, catching her breath almost as much as he was, wiping some of her boyfriend’s cum from her face as she ran her hands up and down his arms.

“I...Kinda figured.” Nino played back between heated, subtle gasps, narrowing his eyes some as he noted what had leaked from between her legs and somewhat down her thighs, as she fluttered her gaze in order to note the fact that he was still hard.

“Oh, does Mr. Uptight actually want another round?” She taunted, stepping up and leaning over him, face and chest still messy as she peered down into his mildly tired eyes, brushing a hand up over his hat as her opposite palm grazed his even more sensitive member.

“I...I want to make sure my girlfriend cums, yes, especially after that...incredible blowjob.” Her boyfriend dirtily played back some, weakly smirking up at her as she ran her right up his chin and held his face upwards some.

“Mh, pandering will get you everywhere, Lahiffe.” His girlfriend sensually replied, granting him a shortened, heated kiss before pulling back, keeping any of his mess from dripping onto his own body as she turned around and urged his legs shut some.

He followed her lead again, even taking hold of her hips as she backed up over top of his lap, letting him get in a few smacks of her thick, full ass before she adjusted her position some and began to take a seat, spreading herself with her right while her left gripped his wrist, guiding her down as his length shoved deep inside of her.

Both groaned as his hips bucked underneath her some, his body seemingly feeling every inch disappearing into her pussy as she leaned back against him and slowly brought his hand up and wrapped its grasp around her breast, his fingers toying with her nipple as she began to more fully ride him.

Though he kept his grasp up, both on her chest, and her side, Alya moved at her own pace, as she always did, working up a faster speed as she moved her waist from side to side, forcing herself down as much as she could before lifting back up and repeating the motion.

Despite his hesitations and reservations, Nino found himself throwing his head back in bliss as she started practically bouncing on his lap, her slick, tight warmth clenching around every possible inch of his cock as it throbbed and twitched inside of her.

“F-Fuck, Nino, I...C-C’mon, help me out.” She panted out, using the armrests to help move her body up and down as he slowly snapped out from the dizzying pleasure and took a firmer hold on her skin, lifting her in rhythm with her own movements.

“Nh, you’re s-so tight, Alya...I...mh…” Was the only thing Nino could muster in reply, his own body moving on what seemed to be autopilot as he started bucking up into her, using the last of his energy to fuck her as hard and fast as she had clearly wanted.

Their glasses both became askewed as the chair shook along with the entirety of their bodies, the room filled with skin slapping against skin as well as their shared groans, with her whining as he found himself unable to resist planting his mouth in the crook of her neck, giving her a hickey in the process of silencing himself. 

Alya could have ridden Nino’s quivering length for hours, and neither would have noticed, time seeming to both drag on and race by as her heated pussy practically clamped down onto his cock, roughly bouncing on it as one of his hands started pinching on her nipple as the other continued helping her along, with her even attempting to stroke at whatever wasn’t currently inside of herself as her head began tilting upwards.

“Nh-Nino! I’m...g-getting close, don’t st-stop!” His girlfriend moaned out loudly after a few more minutes, heavily gripping the armrests of their shared seat as she felt his right drop from her hip and begin to work on her clit.

“Me ta-too, just..A little more, ah!” Her boyfriend similarly stuttered back as he freed his teeth from her skin, bucking intensely up into her as the pace between them started to slow and eventually reach a grinding halt.

Unsurprisingly, he came first, hitting his breaking point for the second time as soon as he felt her come to a rest on his lap and her pussy squeeze his cock, letting out another thick, creamy load into her as he shakily went about the work he had been doing between her legs.

She wasn’t far behind, though, practically hitting climax at the same time as his fingertips toyed with her clit and his length shook and throbbed inside of her quivering body, her walls clenching hard around his cumming member as another flurry of curses and names left either of their mouths.

Though the immense pleasure slowly started coming to an end for both of them, Alya kept her position and even found herself somewhat involuntarily milking Nino for all he had left, her hips shifting and moving as he bucked until he felt as if he had finally ran himself dry, with her getting a similar feeling not long after.

Both seemed to relax at the same time as well, the mess leaking from her still subtly twitching pussy running down and coating his lap some as he wrapped his arms lazily around her stomach and rubbed his head against her upper back enough that his hat was knocked off and fell to the table beside them.

“So...How’d it feel losing control for a bit? As fun as it felt?” She tiredly, teasingly spoke, head drifting back and catching a glance at him, her face and chest still lightly coated with his earlier orgasm as her eyes fluttered at what she could see of him.

It took a moment for a reply to come as she was nodded and urged from her current, admittedly heated position and briefly back onto her feet, turning so that she was now facing him before returning to her seat, though without his length going inside of her this time.

“Mh...More than fun, yeah.” He finally answered, his throat dry as he put his arms around her sides and brought them into a sensual, passionate kiss, both moaning into one another’s mouth as their eyes lightly shut for the moment.

“It’s always good, but...This doesn’t mean I’m going to start...fucking you in school or anything.” Nino added on with a lazy, pleasured smirk, rubbing up her slightly damp skin as he leaned back in the chair slightly.

“We’ll have to see about that...It is 2 and 0, so far.” Alya warmly spoke, running her right up his chin again as she pressed and slid further up against him while her left retrieved his hat and firmly shoved it back onto his head.

Both smiled and grinned at one another, soft, subtle moans on their lips as they were compelled back into another passionate lip lock, with hands traveling all over their partner as they silently decided to use the rest of their hotel time to the best, most intimate capacity.


	7. What You Want (Ladynoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat have a noisy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous [said to](http://noblesnook.tumblr.com/post/158154506200/100-kinks-nsfw) noblesnook:  
> Just to give you some ideas: Ladynoir + number 50 (Loud sex/knowing someone can hear) from the 100kinks

“Oh, my lady…” Chat Noir practically hissed, his hands skimming across the spandex on his partner’s body as her back found its landing against a wall that nearly erupted with a thud loud enough to echo through the dimly lit streets of Paris below them.

Things had been going like this far more often than either might have admitted, where both of them found the night lacking and dull, sometimes even after a sudden spike of action at the start of their patrol, with the two either dispersing shortly afterwards, or, and more likely, slipping into a more heated mood with no one but their opposite to take the feelings out on.

With her partner’s clawed fingertips tracing circles on her stomach with one hand and the other kneading on one of her breasts, it was hard for Ladybug to mind, especially given that her little remarks were often the instigator for these situations.

“C’mon, Chat, is this all you’ve got? No wonder I always have to lead.” Her sensual tone and choice of words being a prime example of such a fact, along with the way her own palms ended up slipping from his sides and onto his firm ass. 

“Someone’s a little needy, eh, lassie?” He teased back as he dipped his head down and into the crook of her neck, planting both his lips and teeth onto her collar as he pressed her more firmly against the brick behind her.

“I’m needy because I want you to get a little rougher?” Ladybug tauntingly spoke, squeezing her right hand on his butt and swiftly moving her right up to the back of his neck, pulling him off for a moment by tugging his own collar before getting to her point. “What about the fact that you’ve had a boner all night, that’s not needy?” 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice, I always do.” She went on, staring at his increasingly flushed, flustered expression with a grin on her lips while her fingertips came around and playfully brushed around his slightly drool-coated mouth.

“Well, that’s...to be expected, when I’ve got...such a beautiful lead to follow.” Chat said back, futilely attempting to maintain his smooth demeanor as he took her wrist and held her hand in place for a moment, kissing the back of it before winking at her.

“Or you’re just a horny cat.” His partner flatly argued, her smirk unmoving as she pushed her wrist from his grasp and stuck a few fingers into his slightly open mouth, fluttering her eyes as she toyed with his tongue. “I’d hope you don’t go into heat so easily, though.” her words only made it harder for him not to start using his mouth again.

Not that he resisted the urge for long, soon returning a light grip to her arm as he prompted her to add her middle and ring fingers, sucking on each individually as he stared lustily and lovingly into her blue gaze. “I’m always in heat for you, my lady.” her partner managed out, licking up her gloved fingertips as his throat practically purred.

Instead of pressing forward with what would surely be a full, drawn out encounter, his partner merely let him run his mouth in a way that would never annoy her for a few minutes, she could feel him worshipping her and savoring whatever taste could have been on her glove, his teeth pricking and poking at the spandex as he began nibbling on the costume.

“Are you...sure you want to try and go at it out here?” His voice eventually returned, drool lining her fingers as he slid himself off of them for a moment, eyes fluttering behind his mask as he stepped up and closed out the few inches between them. “I’m sure we could sneak in somewhere, or get a hotel room.” He added on before running his tongue up her splayed palm.

Normally, she would have considered his question a bit more sensibly and seriously, as their luck with rooftops had run out recently when they found their encounter interrupted by an unexpected visitor, but as he continued practically making out with her hand, his genuine concern seemed more silly than anything.

“Aw, is the little kitty afraid of a blogger?” Ladybug playfully mocked, letting out a subtle giggle as her free hand continued playing around with her partner’s tight ass, grabbing and groping on it as his purring seemed to get louder.

“Nh-No, I...I just, uh...I just want you all to myself.” Chat managed to slyly give back, smirking up at her briefly before shoving her fingers back into his mouth, drool leaking from his parted lips as his hips slightly shook from side to side.

“Don’t worry, she can’t get us here. We can be as loud as we want.” His partner remarked back, the statement being more truthful than he may have realized as she’d actually, consciously brought them to the one rooftop that definitely didn’t have anyone named Alya underneath it.

“Mh, good to know.” He replied with an equal grin to the one she had planted on her lips, giving her fingers a final, harsher bite before removing himself from her hand, hearing a heavy whine as he pressed more firmly up against her body. “Because I am dying to really start playing.” He added on, showing how thankful he was for the reassurance by grinding his hips on her.

She didn’t manage to get any witty reply of her own back, as his slobbery, twitching lips were soon roughly and passionately crashing into hers, his right hand grabbing lightly on one of her pigtails as her gloved nails dug as heavily into his leather covered rear as much as they could.

His purring was as unrelenting as his motions as he shoved his clothed bulge against her waistline, his tongue licking the roof of her mouth as her moaning increased in volume each time the top of the bump brushed over the gradually growing wet spot between her legs in his flurry of humping.

“Ch...Chat, I...I need it, I, need ah-” Ladybug heatedly huffed out while breaking for the few seconds she had to get air, her head tilted back by his tightening grasp on her hair as a subtle drool slid from the corner of her parted, pulsating lips as she finished her thought with a whimper in her voice. “I need y-you.” 

“Mhm, did my lady just...admit defeat?” Chat immediately jumped on the opportunity her words presented him, his left grabbing a firm hold of her hips as his clawed fingers somewhat accidentally poked holes into her costume. “That she needs her kitty?” He added on with a devilish smirk, pressing the stretched out leather between his legs harshly at her crotch.

“That wasn’t the...ah, no, you’re still...needier than I am.” His partner managed to argue, surprising herself as the shivers that continuously shot up her spine felt as if they’d make her collapse. “D-Definitely needier than me.” She teased, brushing her left briefly from his ass to the stiffened boner in the lower half of his costume which caused him to twitch.

“Alright, ah-alright, I concede, y-you’ve got a better point than me.” Her partner huffed back in as playful a tone as he could muster before practically begging to get out of their constricting outfits and onto their main course. “Nh-Now, should we...get out of these, already?” he asked, running his hand from her waist and up her stomach slightly.

“Heh, no, actually, I think…” She started in reply, dragging her fingertips across his ass, her words and actions quickly getting him to cease most movements as he peered down at her curiously. “We should just...tear them open.” She explained, her smirk deepening as his face turned an even darker shade of red and she felt hers do the same.

“Oh, how...Very bold of you to suggest, lassie.” Chat started back, attempting to stay on balance both physically and mentally as her words hit him harder than he could have predicted, hands quickly tightening up as they landed around her hips again. “Are you...certain about such a thing?” He added on in as taunting a tone as he had left, thumbing towards the middle of her waist.

His partner let out a small whimper as she felt the pressure pushing closer and closer to her need, her own hands more desperately clinging to his ass than they had before as she cleared her throat. “Y-Yeah, I mean...They can just...patch themselves back up up, right? No worries.” Ladybug gruffly managed out behind her barely opening teeth, face hot and lightly sweating.

Though the idea was exciting and enticing, both ended up hesitating just a bit longer on such a thing, if only because the night was still young, and while their costumes would eventually recover from any damage they could inflict as they always did, there was always the chance that being that exposed and lacking any real way of covering it back up could lead to some embarrassing results.

“W-We don’t have to, if you don’t want.” The heroine eventually spoke up, breaking both the silent considerations and the sound of leather scraping against her spandex, though the motion was still eagerly continued despite the interruption. “We...never have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, of course.” She more warmly tacked on, smiling through the motions.

“I...What I want…” Her partner started back after a few more seconds and another sturdy slam against her body, his fingertips brushing just shy of her crotch as his green eyes narrowed and the claws on his gloves felt as if they extended. “...Is to give my lady what she wants.” He followed up with a smirk, tilting his head and biting on her lower lip as he lightly poked holes into her outfit.

With an approving, pleasured moan as he shifted to her neck and planted a deep hickey on her flesh, his hands began to tear at her spandex, practically peeling it down from the top of her waist and over her crotch, her volume getting louder as the night air hit her sensitive, almost quivering skin.

Despite the immense sensation of his gloved fingers grazing and prodding both at her pussy, and the light hairs just above it, Ladybug maintained most of her senses, her own fingernails attempting to claw and dig at the leather-clad ass of her partner, though given the material, it was a bit more difficult.

“Ah-Allow me to get you started, lassie.” Chat sensually piped up, holding in a giggle as he felt her straining at his costume before poking a few holes into his own suit, one set just above his rear, and the other in the middle of his waistline, his hands soon returning to her body as they did similar work to her chest.

With the ease of access, his partner more easily ripped into his outfit, stretching out the leather until she could feel the bare skin of his ass before grabbing hold of it with her left, her right moving around and freeing his still straining, throbbing member as the humping halted for a moment, giving it a few strokes before she felt a thumb graze down her slit and seemingly strike her with inspiration.

“Ch-Chat! Wait, wait a second...” Ladybug loudly spoke, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm from her body, taking a moment to get some air as she felt him tear open her top. “Let me just, ah, turn around, alright?” She added on, managing a grin before huffing out for a heated breath and then doing exactly as she said, stepping out and leaning against the wall.

“Heh, first the tearing, now this? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re acting pretty needy.” Her partner tauntingly spoke as he watched her take up her position, hands twitching as they were hardly able to keep off for the few seconds that were needed. “Plus, your voice, do you want all of Paris to hear this?” He playfully tacked on, finally caving and running a palm against her pointed out rear.

“Doesn’t...That doesn’t matter, you already conceded, Chaton.” His partner teased back in a way only she could, looking back over her shoulder at him as she assured herself that her planted hands were steady. “Ah, and they won’t be hearing anything, if you don’t...get to work, kitty cat.” She remarked, flaunting herself even further as she urged him to step up.

He didn’t need much instruction, though, their voices falling to mere moans as she felt his bare length gently tap and brush over her spandex, which, after a silent agreement, he soon tore from whatever was still clinging to her front, all the way back, pulling it apart with both hands as her bottom half became all but fully exposed to him. 

They took a moment of prodding and poking back and forth at one another before again quietly agreeing to move onward, complete with the licking of lips and smacks on her butt, the smacking and spanking growing to a faster, heavy pace as the sound started nearly echoing as a red handprint was repeatedly planted onto her rear between the time it took him to line himself up and the time it took to push his hips forward.

“Oh, fu-fuck! You’re tight, lassie!” Chat loudly cried out, biting down harshly and shutting his eyes as he took a grip on her hips and finally shoved himself into her, steadily working the majority of his precum coated cock inside of her quivering pussy, her walls clenching heavily around him as inch by inch was worked forward.

“Chah! Chat! Fuh-Fuck me, Chat!” Ladybug let out as well, the pleasure too immense to keep her mouth sealed as her head dropped forward and hung downward, her partner’s thick member causing her vision to get hazy and her throat to run dry, her moaning continuing to get louder until she felt his base come to rest against her.

The excited whining gradually started to come down as he held his position for a moment, taking the time to reach his left up and take a pigtail in his hand, gripping it as lightly as he could before feeling her involuntarily shake her hips, prompting him to start sliding back out and begin working up a rhythm.

As soon as he moved again, so to did the volume around them increase, both their eyes shut and mouths wide as her partner began striking on her ass again while he rocked into her, goosebumps forming on his partner’s body as she shook herself around, aiding him as best she could as her lips leaked with his name.

“Don’t-ah! Don’t stop, Chat! Deeper, ha-harder!” Ladybug let herself scream, any remaining inhibitions fading as his hips slammed into her hips, her legs quivering as much as her pussy was around his cock as she felt him twitching and throbbing inside of her, each thrust feeling even more pleasurable than the last.

“Yes, yes my lady! You feel so good!” Chat managed to reply, sweat trailing down his forehead as he repeatedly spanked and pounded his partner into the wall, his grasp on her hair tightening as he pulled it back some, practically mounting her as he got as close to her body as possible and gave her everything he could.

Despite how rough and loud the pair were going at it, it still took time, his slick cock relentlessly ramming into her increasingly wet, tight pussy, their words falling apart before they could leave either mouth as she fell to an intense groaning and he started letting out fumbled remarks, both littered with swears and their partner’s name. 

“So...so much, ah! G-Give me everything, Chaton!” His partner bellowed out, head being pulled back as her eyes opened halfway and her breathing got even tighter, arms hardly supporting her as her nerves felt as if they were numbing out. “I-I need every, ah, every bit!” She urged on, letting out a whine as she grit her teeth and felt him vigorously thrust away.

“Oh, Bugaboo...f-fuck…” Her partner eventually managed to speak, his focus on his work unwavering as he attempted to return the favors her dirty talk were doing for him. “Gotta...give you want you nuh-need!” He added with a fierce spank on her ass, shoving himself hard enough against her that their skin loudly slapped together.

They took as long as they wanted, their voices becoming flurries of curses and assorted filthy words as he gave it his all, body heated and red as he continuously buried his thick, throbbing cock inside of her clenching, practically dripping pussy, her rear turning a darker shade from his smacking as the minutes went on and the pace began to slow and their voices ran as dry as they felt.

“Keep going, Chaton, I...I said I want all of it, ah!” Ladybug spoke out as she felt the power of her partner’s thrusts beginning to dwindle and both his, and her own body tensing up. “And I meant, mh, all of it.” She sensually added on, bucking herself back onto him as she felt the grasp on her pigtail subtly shake.

“Lassie, I...I can’t! I can’t hold out!” Was all Chat mustered back, breathlessly continuing his pounding as his lips leaked with drool and his right hand gripped tightly on his partner’s ass, his left slipping from her head and finding its way to her hips as he deeply inhaled and delivered a final, firm shove into her.

“Cum, ah, cum, Chat!” She practically ordered, eyes rolling upwards in her head as it drifted up and as far back as it could go, her pussy desperately clasping and clinging to his length as she felt herself dragged over the edge with both the last thrust, and the way he constantly twitched inside of her.

“F-Fuck, Ladybug, I...I’m cumming!” He unnecessarily and involuntarily warned, his hips inadvertently bucking and forcing the remainder of his cock into her as his mouth dropped wide, both hands gripping as tightly on her body as they could as his body tensed up and he finally began to climax. 

Both felt as if they were screaming as their nearly shared orgasm overflowed, both in terms of the pleasure in their bodies, and with how quickly her partner seemed to fill her up, round after round of cum shooting from the tip of his length as her walls milked every drop until he was unable to hold himself inside of his partner any longer.

Undeterred and thinking quickly, the hero brought his right around himself and began moving as his left shot to the heroine’s clit and worked it firmly, the city echoing with their pleasured cries as he pumped his member as fast and hard as he could, spraying his load onto her bare ass and even her lower back as he fingered the creampie into his partner with his thumb. 

Given how ragged the two felt as the feeling started to pass and the world seemed to return to its normal state, it wouldn’t have been a surprise if they’d gone through two orgasms at once thanks to his handiwork, which persisted as he rested himself against her ass, cum dribbling from his tip as she felt her pussy leak onto the rooftop below them.

Neither could form a word, let alone any sort of sentence, as they were both now in dire need of recovery, with his partner soon managing to stand up straight before practically collapsing backwards, her partner falling behind her as the two soon came to rest on their backs, with her laying on him as they panted and lowly moaned.

“I...I’m not convinced we didn’t just wake up the city, you know.” He eventually spoke, heatedly breaking the silence as he whipped his left clean and brought it up, stroking a few fingertips around her forehead as his right arm wrapped around her stomach, gently holding her as a soft, continuous purring emitted from his throat.

“Well, I...ah, I wouldn’t say that, but…” She started to reply, wind blowing over top of her fairly exposed body as she felt his length subtly twitch and shake between her legs. “If anyone says anything, it was just...a really tough Akuma, deal?” Her partner playfully questioned, tilting her head up and smiling tiredly up at him.

“Heh...Deal.” Her partner slyly and lowly answered, toying with some of her hair as he palmed over both the bare flesh around her waist, and the torn edges of her costume as she seemed to snuggle in on top of him as the two stared up at the night sky in an exhausted feeling over comfort as their forms quivered lightly. 

“But...What if there’s another, even tougher Akuma, in...Let’s say, an hour?” Chat devilishly added with a smirk, getting a flick of his nose and a giggle in response. “Well, who knows? The night is quite young, isn’t it, Chaton?” Ladybug even more teasingly replied, fluttering her eyes as she heard an uptick in the volume of his purrs.


	8. Check Up (Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien pays Marinette a late visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous [said](http://noblesnook.tumblr.com/post/158154506200/100-kinks-nsfw) to noblesnook:  
> for the prompt thing: needy/clingy or giggly sex with adrinette? (or both!)

Maybe her day had been long, her body unaided by what had been a bit of a long, costumed night, but she didn't think that it had managed to show too much throughout her personal day. This wasn't the case, it would turn out, as just after the sun passed down and she prepared to more fully relax than she had in the last 24 or so hours, a light tapping erupted at the hatch that led to her bedroom, of which she somewhat eagerly opened, as only one boy in all of Paris had a key that would get him that far. 

“You didn’t have to come all the way over here so late, you know.” Marinette warmly remarked, welcoming her boyfriend into her bedroom and leaning against the door as he removed his shoes. “I do appreciate it, though.” She added with a smirk, fluttering her eyes at him from the other side of the room.

“Well, with how...rundown and rough you looked earlier, I felt compelled.” Adrien replied, all but twirling himself around as he mimicked her smile. “Had to come make sure you’re alright, check up on you and all that.” He went on as he took the few steps to close the gap between them with a warm smile on his face, hands finding their way to her shoulders as he leaned forward.

“Oh, I was just a little tired, is all.” She started back with a slight giggle to her voice, both a reaction to his gesture and the possibility that flashed in her mind of him catching on to her extracurricular activities, which had run long the night before. “But again, I do appreciate the concern.” His girlfriend more teasingly spoke, running a finger over his cheek.

“Anything for you, Mari.” He more sensually chuckled, slowly reaching for one of her wrists before bringing it up and planting a soft kiss onto the back of her hand. “I do love you, after all.” Her boyfriend added on in what was as cheesy a tone as she’d ever heard from him, his lips grinning before finding their way onto hers.

Despite having been a bit of an item for some time now, his words and simple existence still did things to her, and the way he so gently yet passionately kissed her would likely always make her face get hot and her body ache. Not that he minded, her reactions and the feeling of her somewhat needy tongue tracing along the roof of his mouth only added to the joy that he felt just by being around her.

“S-So...Did you really come all the way over here, at this hour, just to...see how I’m doing?” Mari lowly questioned, allowing her hands to wrap slightly around his hips as she held a few more giggles in her throat. “Seems like an awful lot of work just to see if someone is okay.” She somewhat innocently added.

“Well, for someone as important as you, it’s more than worth doing.” Adrien slyly answered, bringing their lips back together for a moment as his own palms pressed down and around her shoulders. “I’m more than willing to check on you, anytime.” His voice became lower as he pushed himself a bit heavier against her and fluttered his eyelashes. 

“I mean, it’s more the fact that you could have just called then come over in what is basically the middle of the night when no one else is around.” The girl playfully argued, pulling her left from his waist and into his hair, wrapping it gently around a few fingertips as she smiled up at him. “You do have my phone number, after all.” 

“I...I do, but, well, I just felt like...Like…” He stammered for a moment, attempting to divert attention from that subject by moving back in before his lips were blocked by a finger. “Like I should...come make sure in person, y’know.” His mouth finally managed out after some admittedly quick thinking on his part.

“You’re afraid I might lie over the phone to you?” She almost immediately replied, smirk widening as she figured that she was on the trail to a truth that was so blatantly obvious she wasn’t sure why he was even trying to hide it. “You can tell me what you really came here for...pretty boy.” Her words sensual and sharp enough that they pierced his defenses with ease.

“I...I really did come here to check up on you, honest, I just…” The boy started to more truthfully explain himself, face turning red by the second as he avoided her gaze the entire time he spoke. “I think I might, well, I do...I want, er…” He staggered along, finding his throat drying up as embarrassment washed over him.

“Should I try and guess? Would that...help you along?” Marinette interrupted, smiling as a blush of her own formed and her hands both raised up and ran down either side of his face. “You’re having a...hard night, and...need a hand, that’s not your own?” She teasingly explained, laughter in her voice as she watched his flustered expression turn to a grin.

“That’s a very...elegant way of putting it, actually.” Adrien said back, giggling along with her for a moment as the shamed feeling started giving way. “I probably would have ended up saying it in a really...weird way.” He added, finally staring back at her again for the first time in what felt to him like hours.

“Oh, something like...You want to have sex? Or maybe you need it?” His girlfriend spoke back, unable to resist the urge to taunt the clearly flustered boy in her arms as they wrapped around his back. “Maybe it would have sounded more like...You need your beautiful girlfriend to make your night better by coming to her house and asking her to fu-” She unrelentingly went on until he managed to get another kiss in.

“I, ah, I get it...Mari.” He somewhat breathlessly spoke, maintaining his smile despite how fried his inner thoughts were becoming and the feeling of heat wiping over his body. “Or, I guess, you get it, huh?” He followed up with a slightly jokey remark before shifting his hands to the bottom of her top with a light grasp on the garment.

“Alright, pretty boy, just had to get a little bit of fun in, you know?” Her voice teased, fingernails subtly poking against his overshirt, tapping on him as his mouth seemed to hover just inches from hers. “Can’t exactly resist the teasing when you make faces like that.” She tacked on with a chuckle to her voice.

“What faces? You mean, something like this?” The boy joked back, letting his tongue slip from his mouth and an eyelid close halfway, putting on his ‘pleasured’ look for a few moments before caving to a gentle laughter. “Exactly like that, actually.” His girlfriend playfully answered, letting out a few more giggles as she began to slowly rub his back.

They took a moment, indulging in their shared, somewhat low chuckling as they stared into one another’s loving gaze. At one time, either would have all but fainted from something like this, from being in the mere vicinity of their opposite, but ever since they’d gotten together, this sort of behavior had become second nature 

“Ah-Anyway, there…really isn’t anyone else here, for the night, and I’ve got no plans...” Marinette eventually spoke, bringing the giggle-fit to an end as her palms slid down his back and ended up near his hips. “So if you really are feeling a bit...needy, I wouldn’t mind...lending you that hand.” She went on, ending with a bite on her lower lip.

“Oh, I...Ahem, well, I wouldn’t mind if you did something like that.” Adrien said back, his voice a bit haggard and rough as he still struggled to speak on such an intimate topic, unsure himself if it was just due to the sensitive nature, or if he enjoyed feigning innocence. “I truly was here for you, though, first and foremost.” He piped back up to her delight.

“Don’t worry, I believe you, Adrien, really.” She reassured, her right going back up to his head as her fingertips brushed through his hair, left hand sliding around to the front of his waist. “Though, this was a really close second, I assume.” The girl taunted, her hand gripping down between his legs, letting out a subtle giggle as she felt his body react to the sudden pressure.

“Er! Y-Yes! I mean, it...It might have come up, if there was time or anything.” He hastily replied, feeling her fingers rubbing against his crotch, his stomach tightening as air seemed to getting scarce. “How do you wanna, uh, do this, anyway?” He attempted to save some face, his own hands moving to her front and grabbing at her top before nudging it slowly upwards.

“You make this way too easy, you know.” Her voice again chuckled, her smirk and blush widening as she felt him stiffening in her grasp and leaned her head to one side of his face. “But, to answer, I think you should take a seat on my floor, and let me...take care of your problem, handsome.” She sensually teased towards his ear, her voice only making him feel hotter as she undid his pants.

Her boyfriend did as told, but not before she tugged both his jeans and his boxers from his hips, the garments falling in unison as he stepped backwards and she locked her bedroom door,  watching him take a seat closer to the middle of the room and lowly moaning as she took the few steps back to him and felt his arms wrap around her legs.

“Such a...good boy, coming to check on me like this…” Mari found herself slightly slipping into a sort of mood that usually only came about when there was a mask across her face, and her prey was in a similar, masked attire. “Especially when you...need so much yourself.” She sensually went on, making an internal decision to hold back as he unzipped her pants with his teeth.

“I just...I need you so much, Marinette…” Adrien huffed out, flicking the button on her front and reaching up to the top of her pants, practically peeling her clothing down as his eyes rolled upon seeing her lower half exposed. “S-Sorry, for being a bit thick, with this, I just...Get these feelings…” He attempted to explain himself, his gaze soft as he stared up at her.

“Oh, it’s okay, pretty boy, I understand…” His girlfriend playfully let out, smirking back down at him as she gently brought her left hand up to the top of his head. “Just, ah…Lend me a hand real quick, huh?” She playfully asked, further instructing him by stepping her legs out a bit more and slowly shifting her hips forward and towards his face.

All the more eager to do just that, Adrien pushed forward and went to work on her with ease, his mouth and tongue tracing and licking over every inch of her bare crotch as her grip on his hair tightened. His lips were as passionate on her pussy as they were on her mouth, the way he sucked and kissed and nibbled on her more sensitive skin driving her increasingly wild with groans as she found herself holding him closer to her body than anticipated.

Though she soon encountered problems with staying upright, the grip he placed on her thighs soon left Mari with enough confidence to briefly take her hand from his head and strip her shirt quickly off, tossing it to the side and leaving her in little more than a silky red bra just before she felt him lick from the bottom of her slit, all the way to her clit, and even beyond and into her light pubic hairs. He felt like bliss, and could have easily kept their night like this, but the throbbing and twitching from between his legs and the tiredness of her knees eventually got them to move on.

“Ah-Adrien, let’s...Get to it.” His girlfriend heatedly let out, struggling to keep her head from dropping back as he relentlessly sucked on her pussy. “Don’t want you to get too tired” She managed to joke, grabbing his head with both hands and pulling him from between her legs, a few lines of drool and juices extending from her skin to his face for the moment before she moved.

“Oh, ah! If...If you are actually tired, we can...wait.” Her boyfriend piped back, the sudden remembrance of her issue snapping him from the sweet taste on his lips. “I don’t mind waiting...a little longer.” He tacked on, hands slowly slipping around to her backside, gently but firmly squeezing on the tight, handfuls he grabbed.

“You’re sitting, half naked on my floor, with your boner out and your mouth on my crotch, and you’re still worried?” Mari teasingly remarked, rolling her eyes some while still feeling an appreciation for his concerns. “I’m just playing with you, Adrien, I’m more than fine.” She explained, brushing through his hair as she started slowly crouching downwards.

“Good, I...I’m still glad about that…” He started back with a smile on his subtly glistening face, maintaining his hold on her ass even as she sunk down and closer to his lap with one hand as the other moved to remove both his over and undershirts. “But I think you’re gonna get...really tired after this.” His voice added, giggling lowly in his throat as he softly pressed his nails against her flesh.

“Is that so, pretty boy? You think you’ve got enough to exhaust me more than a normal day?” His girlfriend played along, her right going between her legs and subtly spreading herself as she felt him start to prod against her. “I can get pretty busy, but it still takes a lot to get me really tired.” She went on, running a thumb down his face as she felt him shift his grip to her hips again.

“I think I can...try to, at least.” He more slyly spoke, finally getting some of his composure back as he started urging her onto his lap, pulling her waist as she pushed along with him. “I...I did come here to help you, after all, so, ah!” His voice was somewhat more playful than it had been before he erupted into a nearly shared grunt with the girl, finally getting his precum soaked tip into her.

Though the smaller, quieter volume of their giggling remained for a time, it was soon hard for either of them to laugh as Marinette sunk further and further into his lap, biting her lip as she felt each inch sliding inside. Adrien strained as well, his legs extending straight forward as hers bent so that her knees almost hit the floor on either side of him as his fingertips roughly moved to her sides.

“F-Fuck!” Was all he could let out, gritting his teeth as he felt himself throbbing as his girlfriend came to rest on the base of his cock, his head dropping back as she started to move. “Mh-Mari! Ah...Please!” His more coherent thoughts easily fading as the girl shifted upwards, aiding her as best he could before she suddenly dropped back down.

“Th-There you go, Adrien...Hold on…” Her own, somewhat labored voice spoke back, her hands moving around the back of his head and bringing it against her chest as she thoroughly rode her boyfriend from top to bottom. “I’ve got you, i-it’s alright…” She comforted, both hands resting on the top of his head.

Drifting into little more than a moaning mess, Adrien managed to bring a hand from her waist and to her upper back, flicking the few hooks that held her bra up free before the garment practically fell off her body and onto the floor behind him. He wasted no time in moving his mouth over a nipple, sucking and nibbling on it as he seemingly clung to her for dear life.

The heat and desire only built between them as his hands began subtly smacking and tapping on her ass, while one of her own arms dropped from his hair and started lightly clawing on his back, her fingernails moving each time she rose up, the air of need that had formed around them only driving her to ride faster and for his hips to buck harder.

Joking remarks and teasing fell off as her boyfriend started pushing and pounding up into her, drool leaking down her chest as he shifted his mouth across to her other breast. His girlfriend had her fair share of dripping as well, both from the corner of her lips, and the mixture that had formed between the two that was slipping down his shaft the faster she moved her hips.

“I...I don’t know how much more I can t-take, Mari.” Adrien hungrily let out, clutching her skin as if his hands were glued to it as he felt the a warmth shaking throughout his core. “I-Fuck, I love you, ah!” Was all he could manage out, fingernails digging into her ass as he began losing bodily control and his thoughts became hazy.

“That’s alright, ah, Adrien...Just...Let it go…” Marinette muttered heatedly back, gripping his shoulders as she struggled to maintain her own composure due to her own need steadily and quickly coming on. “Just...C-Cum whenever you need, pretty boy.” Her heavy tone of voice only urging him on as the thickness being practically slammed between her legs seemingly lit the air in her lungs on fire.

Even if she hadn’t used one of her ever appealing pet names, he knew that it wouldn’t have taken too much more, and as his hips rammed up against hers, shaking her ass as much as his tightened grip held it still, he could feel his limitations approaching. She wasn’t much better off, holding his shoulders as she moaned loudly, clenching her walls around his length as he twitched inside of her.

It felt as if only took one more downwards thrust from her and an intense upwards one from him before the pair went over the edge together, clutching each other and clinging onto whatever they had in their hands as her boyfriend erupted into his orgasm, the feeling of his climax bringing his girlfriend right along with him as they cried out in near unison. 

“Mh-Marinette! I-I’m cumming! I-Fuck!” Adrien let out, head practically shooting back from her chest, a line of drool extending from her flesh for a moment as he rapidly bucked and rammed up into her tensed pussy. He held her body as tightly as he could as round after round of cum was pumped out of his length.

“Fuck, Adrien, c-cum, I...D-Don’t stop!” Mari moaned out, eyes rolling as he fill her to the brim, her fingertips leaving marks on his skin as she clung to his as intensely as her crotch was clinging to his cock. She even managed to reach his base one more time before the volume of his seed became too great and she felt him forced to pull out.

A light sweat slid from both of them as her boyfriend finished his load by spraying it up and onto her stomach, with some landing just shy of her chest as he loudly groaned out her name several more times. His girlfriend wasn’t the only one with a mess on their body, though, as she rounded out her own climax by rocking and grinding against his gradually weakening length, the stickiness between her legs dripping out and pooling slightly in his lap before the two finally felt air return to the room.

With little to no strength left, it was only a matter of time before his elbows slipped out from under him and his back gave out, after which the boy found himself flat on her floor, where, after holding herself up for a few moments longer, admiring the mess she’d made, both between their bodies, and the expression on his face, before slowly easing herself down and onto his chest.

Despite the exhaustion both were feeling, they still found the energy to hold one another, with his right arm wrapping around her lower back and gripping onto it as tightly as it could manage, while her left held onto whatever she could reach of his shoulder, still clinging to one another as if there were nothing else in the room to support themselves. 

“So, did this take care of your...needs?” Her soft, tired voice eventually muttered out, her right hand running circles around on his chest as it slowly moved beneath her. “It certainly...felt like it did, at least.” She teasingly went on, her somewhat glossed over eyes peering up into his own as her hold on him loosened. 

“I...I’d say so, yeah, you’re always so good…” His tone was slightly rougher than hers as his left hand came up and gently palmed over one of the pigtails in her hair. “What about you? Are you feeling...tired again?” He managed to equally joke, keeping a subtle hold on her lower back so she stayed in place as his panting faded off.

“Not the same sort of tired as I was earlier, but...Tired all the same.” His girlfriend replied as she continued playing and rubbing her fingers against him, practically massaging on his shoulder as she inched up his chest some. “Thanks again, pretty boy.” Marinette warmly added, her smirk wearily returning to her face.

”Heh, it’s...no trouble at all, like I said, but...since you’re alone tonight…” Her boyfriend more lightheartedly started back, breathing still somewhat ragged as he ran his fingers through her hair. “How about I spend the night, if only just to make sure you’re...doing alright?” Adrien asked with his blush subtly returning to his face.

Both, after letting his question sit for a moment, erupted into another, smaller fit of laughter as they continued their smooth, gradual recovery, with an eventual nod assuring either of them that the rest of their night, however long this one ended up being, would be spent together.


	9. Another Night In (Alya solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya irresponsibly uses her newfound abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Can you write some Volpina!Alya masturbating with her flute, she could make some illusions as well now that I think about it. Have a lovely day and enjoy the rest of your week!

Maybe this was a bad idea, the thought had crossed the recently super girl’s mind as she found herself making a swift return home, having ultimately decided to not only cancel her first real attempt at a patrol, but a potential meeting with the other heroes who were surely dashing around Paris at this hour of night. The notion only seemed to linger as she approached her building, but she merely shook it off, at least, for the time being, and tried to keep her composure. 

It had only been a short while since she’d received the power she so secretly and scarcely used, the girl often feeling unsure of how to go about exposing herself to the world, much less to the two heroes she still idolized. Instead, when she did transform, it was usually in the comfort of her own home, her few trips outside brief and quiet, none of which were long enough to encounter the other super individuals.

The Fox would meet the pair eventually, somewhere and somehow for sure, it felt inevitable and she had convinced herself of as much, but between an uncertainty of their reactions, and some more...personal issues that had seemed to rise ever since she’d first worn her suit, she fully decided to hold off on trying for any such meeting for just one more night. 

Perhaps those issues were why a wave of shame washed over Alya’s costumed form as she reentered her room via the window she’d left through just minutes ago. It even drew a somewhat heated breath from her slightly parted lips as she tightly grasped her flute, which was followed by a dry swallow of air as she started coming to terms with what she planned to do.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t thought about heroes doing something like this before, she did believe that the duo she’d yet to introduce herself to often had more...intimate moments, after all. But they had each other, during those highly possible encounters, and all Alya had was the instrument in her hand and the fresh, night air blowing at her costumed back.

Nothing in particular had caused this feeling of warmth both on her face and between her thighs, either, as she’d only really went out with the hope of meeting her eventual partners. Maybe it’d been awhile since she’d dealt with any inner desires in any noticeable way, but obtaining and learning the powers that came with being dressed as a fox had admittedly eaten up her free time.

That could have been part of why the idea that she’d soon be on her back was so internally appealing, she had only ever caught glimpses at what the two other heroes did with one another, and those were accidents. This would have been a deliberate use of not only her costume, but her abilities, too, in a private matter, and the thought alone made her lips feel dry.

The Fox traced a hand along the side of her unmade mattress, her gloved fingers grazing the cloth as she shut her eyes and wondered what they would say or do. “Oh!” Alya inadvertently let out as she was struck with an idea, quickly covering her mouth as soon as the slightly loud gasp left her mouth before snapping her fingers.

While she was still new to her powers, she’d figured out how the flute worked for the most part, and after another, warm breath passed out, she raised it up and thought about playing it for a moment. The thought that she’d use it to conjure up anything, from something to aid in her oncoming urges, to the brief idea of illusionary heroes joining her, was enough to send her face red.

Alya shook the notion mostly off, the embarrassment of such an action far too much to think on for more than a few seconds, though she did find it interesting, she figured she’d want to get involved with the real versions, first. Despite being certain in her decision not to use it for such an action, her eyes shut behind her mask as she felt a wave of shameful excitement washing over her.

Her right began driving over as her left clutched her flute, the soft material of her suit bending against her fingertips as they were pushed across her thigh and inched between her legs. The desires and overall needy feeling proving too much to hold off as her heart and mind raced as she gently started to touch herself.

Body quivering and lips trembling, Alya steadily worked a few fingers on her crotch, poking and prodding against her costume as the material got noticeably wetter. Her lips curled and her eyes stayed shut as moaning formed in her throat and her knees got gradually weaker, the subtle shaking enough to get her to finally climb into her bed.

The bed creaked and shook subtle beneath her as she found herself increasing both the speed, and the intensity of her motions, her flute pinned to her sheets as she traced and rubbed circles into her outfit. Volume was a concern, though she did make efforts to keep it down by biting on her lower lip and generally keeping her focus between her legs and away from her own voice.

Moaning escaped her, though, as the somewhat sharply tipped fingers of her glove felt as if they could tear into the cloth that was starting to cling to her body. Alya could have spent her entire night like this, her skin feeling as hot as it was wet, but eventually she forced herself back to what remained of her senses.

She lifted her legs upwards enough to unzip and then peel the lower half of her costume from her hips, moving and nudging the belt that made up her tail down until she could practically kick it off. Breathing took priority as she held herself off for a minute, her now nude lower half coming to rest on her bed and her legs splaying outwards some as she pulled her flute up to her mouth.

With a soft, focused tune, she ignored the lingering thoughts of bringing in any sort of illusionary backup from either Chat Noir or Ladybug, but instead went with the next best thing. After just a second, two, more personal toys had appeared, one green and black, while the other was red with black dots, the sight of those alone making her shiver in that same sort of shamed excitement she’d felt at the start of her night.

It wasn’t as if she didn’t have her own sorts of tools, but as she used her accessory to float the one that was glowing green between her legs, she found that her powers only made this situation hotter. With a heated breath outwards and her right sliding back over and spreading her skin slightly, she caused the illusionary to push upwards.

It wasn’t a sound of pleasure that erupted soon after, though, but rather a groan of frustration, and a similar sound followed when the black dotted toy attempted the same motions. “Ah...D-Damn it…” Alya huffed out, her lack of more intimate knowledge and control over her newfound abilities causing annoyance as she pulled herself up in her bed and rested her back against her pillows.

“You really know how to kill a mood.” She spoke to her flute, rolling her eyes as she stared somewhat angrily at the instrument. As her gaze passed over the somewhat long tool, a new idea began to form in her head, one that would have made the light sweat on her forehead drip if it hadn’t already been sliding down her face.

Glancing around her room, the window still wide open but blocked by her curtains, she passed the flute into her right and the warmth she’d built up seemed to return to the room. “F...Fuck…” Alya let out, taking a slightly harsh swallow as she reached down and pressed the instrument against her body, getting in a firm press of the cool, hard material before her head shot up.

“Ah! D-Damn!” The Fox reacted heavily, this tool proving to be very real as she worked the shaft of it against her slick pussy, the sensations sending shivers and shocks up her body as she worked. Her pace and pressure only increased as her legs came upwards and her left hand gripped her clothed breast, gripping her costume as she coated the device with the juices that leaked out of her body.

It didn’t take much for her to lose herself to the feeling that somewhat numbed her thighs, something about the flute, be it how irresponsibly she was using it, or simply the material it was made out of, adding an extra layer to her motions that she often didn’t get with any of her own, more used toys.

While her mouth and throat felt dry, it soon drifted open, her parted lips letting out a flurry of curses and swears, along with an occasional name, any of which would have caused her permanent embarrassment if they were heard. That notion didn’t keep her from moaning the, though, as it too seemed to only add to the intense pleasure.

“Oh...Ladybu-ah!” Was unsurprisingly the first thing that she’d focused on, the images in her mind of what her fellow heroine ones that, if she had maybe a little less control, she could have seen herself conjuring up. “Ni-oh!...Chah!” Alya eventually let out, her thoughts again wandering some before she managed to reign them back in and keep the names mostly out of her mouth.

Sweat slid down her forehead and against her mask as she forced her left hand from the pinching and grabbing it was doing to her chest and moved it down between her legs as well, using it to focus on her clit as the flute rolled and pressed in the middle of her slit. 

The sound of the instrument grinding against and through her light brown pubic hairs being the only thing in the room that could have competed with the groans and moans she was now more loosely letting fall from her mouth, her grasp on her lower lip all but gone as her body tensed and quivered on her bed.

She found herself thankful that the tool was so busy, as ideas pertaining to her fellow heroes started more easily taking hold of her shattered, horny mind, ones that she could have easily acted on if the device was just a few inches longer. The thoughts of using it to get the duo to strip, and maybe even join in her actions on their own, were enough to make her face turn as dark a shade of red as possible.

It had an undeniable effect on her, however, and an immense one at that, as she relentlessly drenched the shaft of her instrument, coating almost the entire half of it that was being put to use with her glistening need as she tensed against it. The temptation to get her top off crossed her mind as well, but she kept the half of a costume on, feeling it only added to the heat she felt.

As intense as this had become, Alya still needed more, something even dirtier to push her over the edge that she had felt build up for the last several minutes. And as her mind started wandering again, it didn’t take too long for her to come up with something that seemed to fill that urge for something a bit more naughty.

She stopped for a moment, pulling her now somewhat sticky flute up as she took another, short break, nearly panting as she shifted her legs apart again. After getting them to splay out and extend, the Fox lifted her hips upwards as best she could, her left hand helping by grabbing onto her butt, which was unsurprisingly drenched in sweat, and holding it until she was in position.

With an inhale that could have sucked all the air from the room and then some, Alya aimed her right so that the end of her instrument was pointed between her legs. With a hasty flip of the device, she started prodding the edge of it against her body, firmly pressing it until she finally felt the flute push into her body.

“Fuck! Yes! Ah-That’s it!” Alya practically cried out, following the moaning up with another flurry of swears as she began to fuck herself with her instrument, slowly working inch after inch into her pussy as it clenched and clung against it. She was thankful it was so long, both due to the fact that it helped keep her grasp, and meant she could go as deep as she wanted.

It felt more like a need, though, as she massaged on her clit again with her left while bucking and shaking her hips, taking more and more of the slick tool into her body as her head pressed against her pillows. With eyes harshly shut and throat dry, the Fox began to increase her pace, the slender reed a more than perfect replacement for any of her other, usual toys.

The fact that she was using her only type of weapon in such an intimate manner only added to her pleasure as it was thrust in and out of her quivering pussy. She never believed she’d feel this level of shameful joy, even with the various, somewhat incriminating things she’d often turned to in situations like these.

All of it, the use of her flute as a sex toy, the ideas of other heroes that still hazily remained on her mind, and the fact that she was in her Volpina costume, or, half of it, at least, built up fast and heavy, each, even subtle twitch of the instrument making her cry out in pleasure as she reached about the halfway point of the device.

That was almost all she could take, too, as the pressure was spreading from between her legs to the rest of her body, the reed being held tightly within her pussy almost suddenly as it all felt like it was too much. With a few more, shortened thrusts of her flute, the Fox pulled it out and pressed it against her slit as she finally hit her climax.

“Y-Yes! Oh, fuck...F-Fuck, yes!” Was all that left Alya’s mouth as she came, her toes curling and her pussy tensing as she continued rubbing the instrument against her body. Each movement she took only making her body shake harder and her volume get louder, until she finally had to put her left in her mouth and bite on her fingers as she rode out the intense orgasm.

It lasted long enough to exhaust the girl, who even believed that, thanks in part to her twirling of the reed, she may have even came twice in one go. Her vision gradually went hazy as the pleasure faded and she was able to bring the now drenched flute from her legs, the remainder of her costume disappearing in a flash as she practically collapsed despite laying down.

She was suddenly very glad she decided to nix her patrol and potential meeting with the other two heroes tonight, as the shockwaves and tingling she felt coursing throughout her form felt more than worth taking the night off. The sweat soaked Fox merely rested, nuzzling against her pillows as she brought a blanket over her lower half, opting not to cover her now bare chest as the room seemed to fade.

“Ah...Tomorrow, f-for sure…” Alya muttered to herself, weakly planning and peering to her window for a moment as her eyes felt heavy. Maybe this wasn’t the best use of her time, maybe it really was a bad idea to act so irresponsibly, but as she started to doze off, body worn down from the orgasm, it was hard to argue that it didn’t at least _ feel _ like a good idea.


	10. Answering the Call (Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette answers her phone at some inappropriate times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous [said](http://noblesnook.tumblr.com/post/158363767700/100-kinks-nsfw) to noblesnook:  
> 3, 96 Adrinette

“I’m awake, I’m here, Alya, d-don’t worry.” Marinette’s voice stammered out as she finally answered her phone after letting it go to voicemail a few times prior. “I’ll...Be down in a bit, just, give me like...10 minutes?” She inadvertently questioned, peering down for a moment before other voice on the line brought her attentions back up.

“Wait, are you asking...Uh, sure, I guess, just try not to keep me waiting out here all night, will ya?” Alya replied, her tone one of mild curiosity, with a slight tinge of annoyance. “Unless you want to spend all night by yourself, that is, I would understand.” The girl more lightly, almost teasingly added on with a subtle giggle.

“Ah, nh-no, I...Appreciate you stopping by, really, I’m just…” Mari’s voice wavered some as she felt her chest tighten, her lower half quiver, and her left hand shoot downwards as she quickly tried to come up with an explanation for her lateness. “I’m just busy uh...cleaning, is all, so let me...finish mopping, and I’ll...be down to unlock the door.” She eventually spoke, still somewhat strained as she struggled to subdue herself.

“Uh...Again, sure, whatever you say, Mari, no actual worries, I’m mostly playing with you.” Was the reply she got, along with the undeniable feeling that Alya was rolling her eyes as they spoke. “I’ll just keep on waiting down here, I guess.” Her friend tacked on, again letting out a slight laugh that was only barely picked up before the call was ended.

Marinette let out a loud sigh of relief as she lightly tossed her phone onto the table, her head dropping back some as her eyes shut and her grip on the soft, fluffy material it had latched onto lessening as she relaxed. That relaxation wasn’t too great, though, as her right made it’s way down onto the couch cushion upon feeling a heated breath between her legs

“I’m impressed, actually.” Adrien’s voice chimed in, finally breaking his lips from her skin and practically peeling his head from her thighs, face slick as he smirked up at his girlfriend. “I figured you’d totally lose it there for a second, Mari.” He teased as he brought his arms up and gently rubbed up her legs.

“Y-You weren’t...exactly helping, you know.” She started back at him, bringing her gaze forward and down to match eyes with him. “Especially with how you were, ah, basically...slurping.” The girl went on to taunt, running a hand through his already ruined hair as she more weakly grinned along with him.

“It’s not my fault you’re so tasty, Princess.” Her boyfriend flirted, wiping his mouth some as he shifted around on his knees. “Though, that’s not much of a problem, either.” He slyly went on, fluttering his eyes up at her as he trailed a hand from her leg to her hip, gently pressing his nails against her still goosebump-covered skin.

“Yeah, w-well...Uh...You should hurry up and...finish what you started.” Mari stuttered back, eyes averting from his for a moment, his sensual words having just as much, if not more impact on her than usual. “I do have a guest to go get, after all.” She more teasingly said, wrapping his hair around her right hand as he inched forward.

“Oh, I see how it is, just cast me aside whenever she comes around, huh?” Adrien playfully spoke, keeping his eyes up and on her as she reclined on the sofa slightly. “In that case, maybe Alya can finish you-” He attempted to continue his remarks, getting cut off by the legs that wrapped around his head and pulled him back between her legs.

Taking the initiative, and sending her a wink, the boy went back to his earlier motions, lovingly moaning against her flesh as he opened his mouth. As it often was with Adrien, his tongue moved as if it hadn’t skipped a beat, licking and prodding at Mari’s already soaked crotch as she gripped his head tighter the more intensely he worked.

His green gaze never left hers as he relentlessly ate her out, his expression soft and warm compared to hers, which had already become flustered and flushed again. Still, she managed to peer down at him as well, finding herself enjoying the view of him on his knees almost as much as the feeling of him eating her out.

She loved having him like this, how he knew exactly where to kiss and where to suck, how attentive his entire mouth seemed to be whenever she got him like this. There was hardly an inch of skin between either of her legs that went untouched by his lips or tongue, with his teeth even grazing over most of it as he planted subtle hickies on both thighs whenever he took a break from her slit.

Had he not already worked her up to an edge, Mari was sure she’d have been hitting it already, with how passionate Adrien was with his work, it always felt like he moved swiftly. He always somehow knew when she’d reached her limit, too, be it how she seemed to tense against his chin, her legs squeezing as gently as they could on his head, or simply because he knew her that well.

Still, he went on, opting to bury himself further instead of letting up, if only to hear her reactions to how intense and needy he made himself out to be. “Ah-Adrien! Yes, oh, fuh-yes!” She whined out, unintentionally rewarding his efforts as her lip biting faded and her volume only continued to get louder the longer she felt him push himself further against her trembling flesh.

It all came to a head, though, as he managed to slip the tip of his tongue inside of her, holding it as steady as he could as he made intentional sucking sounds, staring up at her until she finally broke down and shoved his gaze into her crotch. Her orgasm felt as passionate as his movements were, given how she practically rode his face for several minutes, crying out his name as her back arched and she thoroughly coated him with all that he milked out of her.

Even though she was already over the edge, he persisted, continuing to warmly and lovingly lick and explore over her pussy, easing her through her tensed climax. His actions didn’t lessen the impact, however, which was evident by how she kept her firm grasp on his head even after the pleasure passed.

“Well, it sounds like you really cleared your head.” Adrien softly teased after letting her catch her breath for a few minutes, cleaning off his face some as he pulled it from between her thighs. “Looks like it, too.” He remarked upon seeing her tired, pleased expression as he slowly brought her legs down from his shoulders and got to his feet.

“I guess my work here is done.” The boy went on, leaning over her still slightly shuttering form to plant a kiss on her cheek before lifting her arm up and doing the same to the back of her hand. “Until you need me again, Madame.” He playfully spoke, sending her a wink as he gently slid his hand from her wrist and turned to leave.

“Oh nh-no you don’t…” Marinette muttered out, catching his hand before it completely fell, her grasp weakened but still enough to catch his attention. “Y-You don’t get to just...leave, after all that effort.” She let out, still subtly panting as she leaned up from the couch and tensed up her grip, pulling him back in close.

“Uh...Isn’t that what I was here for?”  He finally spoke, his voice slightly confused as he placed his hand on top of hers. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you, but…” He went on, smiling more warmly from the corner of his lips as he subtly chuckled at her sudden change in demeanor.

“I can’t let you just...go home, after this…” Mari started back, her composure gradually returning as she fluttered her eyes at him some. “And I don’t think it’d be too...smart to walk out of here with, ahem, that, going on.” She added, pointing her finger towards the bump that had unknowingly yet unsurprisingly formed in his pants.

“Oh, uh...w-well, I can just go...deal with it,I wouldn’t mind…” The now blushing boy said as he acknowledged how tight his pants had gotten, embarrassment hitting him as he averted his eyes from her. “Especially if you’re tired, or anything, I mean, this was kinda...your day.” He remarked, flashing her a more nervous smirk while he inadvertently attempted to hide his shame with a hand over his crotch.

“Listen, Adrien, you did me a...favor, now I want to return it.” The girl more directly spoke, her tone shifting as she rose up from the sofa, taking both his hands and placing them on her shoulders. “So...Get your pants off and get on the couch, that’s an order.” Her words slipping into a more dominant pitch as they clearly had an effect.

“That’s...Ah, y-yes, ma’am.” Adrien answered, shaking the flustered feeling off some as he started to do as told, undoing the front of his jeans as she slid herself over. “You really know how to convince someone to do your bidding, you know.” He teasingly spoke, sliding his pants and boxers down from his hips.

“Only you, handsome boy.” Marinette playfully said back, unashamedly eyeing him up as he stripped while she removed her top. “You’re just oh-so obedient, after all.” She tacked on with a slight smack on his now bare rear, maybe letting herself get a little too into the moment as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"In that case, what do I do now?" He slyly asked back, twiddling his thumbs as innocently as a half-naked model could. "I simply don't know what to do without you ordering me around." His smirk widened as he exaggerated a shrug, eyes narrowing some as he stared almost lustfully over towards the slowly approaching girl.

"If you keep talking like that..." She lowly started to speak, swinging her legs up and practically crawling over the short distance between them. "I might start to think that it's true." The girl sensually spoke towards his ear as she drapped her arms around his shoulders, slowly and aimlessly rubbing up against him as she planted her lips on his cheek.

With some urging from her side of things, he soon turned so that he was laying out on the sofa some, his legs extending underneath her as she maintained her position on top of him with ease. With an arm stuck on either side of his head, and after he more properly got comfortable, Mari drifted her lips downwards and onto his, searing a kiss into him as she moved her right down to his lap.

Adrien didn't need the hand, this time, the remnants from his earlier work on her body, everything from the smells to the tastes, had made sure that every inch of him would be at attention. It wasn't unappreciated, though, as each pump of his stiffened length brought another one of his heated moans into her mouth.  

"Y-You said that...like it's not already true." The boy eventually mumbled out between lip locks, his half-lidded eyes playfully staring into hers as he felt his thighs twitch with each motion her firmly wrapped fingers made. "Oh, I know it is." She taunted, licking up his cheek as she poked her thumb over the tip of his pre-cum coated cock, the rest of her fingers exploring his slick, sensitive skin.

"You're just lucky I don't take advantage of it more often." The girl somewhat argued, her devilish look more focused on the reddened, flushed expression that was forming on his face the longer she worked him. "Well, ah, you...er, maybe you should take...ah-advantage-" He attempted to mutter back, unaided by his increasingly scattered thoughts before getting a finger over his lips.

"Oh, pretty boy, you never know when to quit, do you? Even when you're getting so clearly...beaten..." Marinette taunted, deciding to feel bad about an almost Chat-level pun later as he began to writhe beneath her. "How about you just...keep quiet while I take my seat, huh?" She questioned, feeling him throb in her hand before he let out a muffled, agreeing whine.

Adrien was almost thankful as she released his length, a heated, relieved breath jutting out of him as she pushed off and got to her knees. With a leg on either side of his hips, Marinette inched downwards, her hands sliding down his chest as she stood up as far as she could while on her knees, a hand going between her legs and spreading herself out before she positioned his twitching member at her entrance.

Keeping him pinned with a firm palm against his body and her legs pressing down against his, the girl slowly dropped down, taking him in at her lesuire as he wildly moaned as soon as his tip pushed into her body. Her teasings would grow to be a bit too much, however, as his hips began to buck in anticipation and need, his hands latching onto her hips and pulling her down until she reached his base.

"F-Fuh...Fuck, Marinette...Ah!" Was all he could let out, his voice haggered and rough as he felt himself throbbing inside of her tight, heated pussy as he more firmly grabbed her waist. "Adri...Adrien..." The girl muttered, not fairing too well herself as she felt herself quivering around his thick cock, almost automatically biting her lower lip as she grasped the top of the couch. 

They both held still until they couldn't take it anymore, though it was certainly him who broke first, as his hips moved and thrust up as best they could. It wasn't long before she joined him, lifting herself up with the help of the sofa as they eventually worked into a rhytm with one another, each time she raised up, he'd pull back, and whenever she pushed down, he'd thrust up.

This way, Mari could feel every inch of him as they moved, his hips unrelenting as his fingertips gently dug into her skin. Adrien was in a similar situation, as each completion had him going as deep into as he could go, each pass bringing her back down to the base of his length and getting both to moan through their momentarily gritted teeth.

His right hand reached up as far as it could, grazing one of her breasts before opting to simply take up a position on her stomach, while his left continued holding her waist. Her own fingers traveled around his chest, applying pressure anytime she came down on him, and running her nails whenever she went upwards.

They could have stayed like this for the rest of the night, even after they reached the inevitable end of this little session, both enjoying the sights and feelings of their opposite far too much to think about anything else. That is, of course, until a distinct ringing seemed to pierce through both the room, and the mood.

"Alya!" Marinette practically shouted, stopping her movements almost immediately, much to the dismay of the boy who was lying beneath her. "H-Has it been 10 minutes already? Maybe you should let it ring." He joked, unable to help himself as his smirk remained up until she slid off his length and back onto her feet, leading to a fairly loud, almost pained groan.

"It...Ah, it's been more than 10 minutes!" She answered, not considering the possibility that he was playing with her as she quickly retrieved her phone. Bracing for impact, she shot him a look that told him to stay where he was, and, slowly, she answered the call, bringing the ringing to an end as it was soon replaced with a familiar voice.

“Heh...Hey, Alya…” Mari managed to speak first, her words slow and nervous as she sat on the edge of the cushion, right hand down and holding onto the material as she lightly tapped her foot. “It’s, ah...Been a while, huh?” She added with an unconvincing giggle, bracing herself as if the reaction was going to come through the phone.

“Only about a half an hour, give or take.” Alya slyly spoke, bringing a feeling of embarrassment with them as the girl found she was struggling to hold the phone. “But really, who’s counting, huh?” She tacked on, laughing almost sarcastically as her friend practically felt what must have been a look of disappointment on her face.

“L-Look, Alya, I’m...I’m sorry, I just got caught up in what I was doing, and…” Marinette weakly stuttered back, knowing she didn’t have a proper excuse, and she certainly couldn’t say what the actual, big reason for her lateness was. “And I guess I just...lost track of time.” Was all that she could explain, wincing as her legs twitched from the lack of heat between them.

“Hey…” Adrien softly spoke, leaning up from the couch and taking a gentle hold of her free hand, an innocent, somewhat pleading look on his face as he tried to silently go on. With a nod and a point, he managed to urge her to climb back onto his lap, bringing a finger to his mouth to imply that it’d be as quiet as could be as she remained on the phone.

With nothing to really lose, after some mild deliberation and some more, shame-filled words from the other end of the line, Marinette stood back up and got back into her position. This time, however, she was facing away from the boy, and had an easier time sitting back down on his lap, though she didn’t get through it without a muffled yelp.

“What was that?” Alya instinctively asked as soon as the sound was heard, no matter how much Mari had hoped she’d kept it quiet enough. “Are you actually okay? Do I need to break in, or something?” She more jokingly questioned, her tone getting noticeably lighter as the girl resumed her ride.

“Nh-No, Alya, it’s-ah! I’m alright…” She answered in almost total shambles, feeling her boyfriend thrusting from beneath her as his hands held firmly onto her ass. “Just, uh...Don’t worry, I’m-fuh!” Was what she got out before gritting her teeth, feeling both herself bouncing on his lap, and the way he filled her up with each movement of his hips.

“Fine! I’m fine! Really, nh...Nothing to worry about!” The girl picked up her thoughts, as best she could, at least, air getting tighter and thinking becoming more difficult as she felt a hand slapping against her rear. “I just need, need some time to, ah!” Again her words were cut off, the sounds of the spanking getting louder even as she attempted to continue her conversation.

“Ah-Adrien? What are you do-doing?” She lowly questioned back at him, tilting her head just enough to see him laying back with a smirk on his face. “I can’t help it, Mari, you’re just so...fun to play with.” Adrien teasingly answered, not too concerned about his own volume as he started roughly bucking and thrusting up into her, keeping a hold on her waist with his left as his right continued to slap against her ass.

“Listen, Marinette, it’s alright, really, I understand now...” Alya’s voice brought her attentions back up to their conversation, her throat dry as she expected the worst. “Just...Say hi to Adrien for me, would ya?” Her voice practically taunted through the phone, and, had she not been supported in the ways that she was, the girl would surely fainted as soon as the words left her mouth.

“You knew! I, I mean, you, fuh-what do you know?” Mari stumbled out, eyes wide and body only getting hotter both in reaction to her voice, and the unrelenting thrusting from the boy underneath her. “I mean, no, wait, you...Ah...Adrien, Alya says hi.” She followed up, attempting to hide what was clearly obvious for a moment before resigning to her fate.

“Hey, Alya.” Adrien more casually spoke as the phone was held out towards him, his grin practically stuck on his face even as his girlfriend slapped against his side for being so open. “Hey, Adrien, hope you’re having fun.” The voice spoke back, before quickly getting switched from speakerphone back to a more private mode.

“Alya!” Was all Marinette could call out, starting to consider that this might have been some sort of kinky nightmare she slipped into. “Hey, calm down, I’m not the one up there with you.” Alya teasingly spoke with a chuckle to her voice as Mari could all but see the smug, confident expression on her friend’s face.

“Anyway, I guess I’ll let you two go now, you’re clearly pretty busy.” The voice went on as it became more and more difficult to maintain a grasp on her phone. “Do try to get some sleep tonight, though.” Alya added on, still lowly laughing to herself as the sounds of skin smacking against skin from the other end of the line seemed to get louder.

“I...S-Sure, Alya, just...I’ll talk to you later?” She roughly replied, finding herself somewhat thankful that this conversation, or the nightmare, whichever this had been, was coming to an end. “Yeah, yeah, b-bye.” Was added on before the line finally went dead, and, with a toss of her device back to the table, so too did her audible torment.

“Nh...Next time someone calls…” Marinette eventually started at him, taking a breath before looking over her shoulder. “You’re the one who’s gonna be answering it.” She remarked, her earlier, playful tone somewhat returning as her attentions went more fully back to their shared business.

“Or we could just put it on silent, y’know.” Adrien teasingly replied, shooting her another half-lidded smirk as he more firmly smacked his open palm against her rear. “That...Ah, that’s a good point.” Mari conceded, rolling her eyes some as she sent a wink back to him before tilting her head forward and letting their actions more fully resume.

It didn’t take too long for him to ramp his actions back up to where they were before the phone call, his hips eagerly ramming and thrusting up into her as he clamped both hands down on her sides again, using the grip to more fully move her in tandem with his own motions. She did what she could to aid the process, pushing her hips down onto his length firmly each time she rose upwards, more openly letting her lips part as moans erupted from her mouth.

“Mh, Adrien! That’s it, ah, f-fuck me!” She began calling out, her left hand gripping the top of the sofa as her right practically scraped his thigh. “Hah...Nice to see the mood didn’t, ah, die.” He remarked in a huff, slipping his grasp down and pulling her legs apart some as he gently dug his fingertips into her.

The room would only get louder as his thick, throbbing cock rocked into her, every inch practically increasing her pitch as she felt him firmly holding onto her body. He let out his own fair share of sounds too, as he felt her clench and tighten around his length, each motion getting somewhat harder to complete, while feeling more pleasurable than the last. 

They managed to go on for some time like this, even with the brisk pace that was shared between them, mostly due to the accidental break they’d taken due to the phone call. Still, as both had at least previously worked the other up, time wasn’t going to be on their side for too much longer, but they made the most of what they did have.

Adrien certainly took the most initiative, steadily and firmly bucking his hips while grabbing and spanking against any patch of skin that happened to fall beneath his hands. His desires were definitely felt, she could hardly keep her head straight as he tirelessly gave her everything he could, all of it building up even faster than it had been before.

Still, Marinette handled the heated pressure in her chest well enough, hanging on for both of their benefits as she involuntarily clung to his length harder and harder. Her face felt like it was burning as the couch creaked and shook below them, a light sweat even forming as she let out a constant string of his name laced with groans.

Each sound only urged the equally sweaty boy on, doing all he could to keep the addictive moans coming as they sounded as sweet as she had tasted earlier. His own, pleasured grunts had a similar effect on her, as he gruffly mumbled out bits and pieces of her name with the occasional swear between the incomplete attempts to cry out for her.

“I...gah! I can’t go on, much mh-more, Marinette!” He called out before too much longer, his speed almost forcibly slowing as he desperately held onto her hips. “I need, ah, I need to-fuck!” He futilely attempted to further warn, biting on his lower lip as he slammed her ass down onto his lap several more times until he simply didn’t have the strength to do so any longer.

“Oh, Adri...It’s okay, just...don’t st-stop!” She slowly answered, panting and gasping for the dry breaths that seemed to be the only thing keeping her conscious. “Just, inside, ah, d-do it all, inside!” She managed to speak more clearly, her head tilted back to his heated, determined expression, the sight of which only seemed to make it harder not to clamp her heat around the majority of his cock.

That was all it took for him to finally lose any sort of internal control over himself, the full, firm shove down onto his member pushing him over the edge and into bliss. She wasn’t far behind either, her hips twitching as he throbbed inside of her, it only took the feeling of his orgasm shooting out into her to finally bring her down with him.

“Yes, ah, yes, yes, Adrien! Ah, s-so much!” Marinette cried out with what felt like her entire being, eyes going skyward as her mouth practically hung open as she shifted around on his lap, milking him for all he was worth. “Mari-fuck! Oh, yes!” Adrien groaned not long after, holding her tightly against him as he came, pumping each shot of his climax into her as she clenched around the base of his length, both feeling shivers coursing through them as their mess leaked from her pussy and into his lap.

The whining and moaning went on for most of their shared finish, their bodies weakening and relaxing as the immense pleasure started to pass and the room became clearer. They both could still see stars even as the ecstasy faded and all they were left with was the somewhat exhausted forms of their partner. 

Not that either minded that, though, as he lovingly stared up at her heated, slightly sweaty back, which was soon slowly brought down and onto his chest. She didn’t make the effort to get herself from his lap, instead opting to keep him inside as she reclined back against him with a low, pleased moan being trapped behind her lips.

“You can...Consider my favor repaid, Madame Cheng.” Adrien lowly and playfully muttered out, nuzzling his chin against the top of her head. “Ah...All your debts are paid, just...Do me a favor, next time, and keep your phone off while your pants are off, yeah?” He continued his mild teasing as he wrapped his arms around her front, one around her breasts and the other near her stomach, warmly holding onto her as he shut his eyes and cuddled around her.

“Technically, we’re 2-1 for favors, Monsieur Agreste, I...Do count this as another favor, after all.” Marinette sensually spoke back as she brought her hands up and on top of his, softly grabbing him back as she felt his lap subtly twitch. “So...How about I honor that favor of yours for the rest of the weekend?” She added to a loving, almost purring sound in reply, her eyes narrowing as she reached to the table and turned her phone to silent.

She’d received a message that had gone unnoticed throughout all of the moaning and couch-shaking, and, while hesitant to check it at first, she opened it up. “Try not to let all of Paris hear you guys tonight.” Alya had sent, winky face included. After double checking the volume, Mari simply dropped the device back to the side and shut her eyes, snuggling in against her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, I had some issues over the last few days, but should be back on track now!


	11. In the Act (DJWifi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino probably shouldn't have left Alya alone in his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous [said](http://noblesnook.tumblr.com/post/158363767700/100-kinks-nsfw) to noblesnook:  
> Alya/ nino catching the other Masturbating (bonus points alya's the one caught) or /and Needy, clingy sex (or both)

When Nino left his room after a long, admittedly engaging discussion with his girlfriend, he found himself feeling somewhat anxious or nervous. He knew what she was capable of, that having her over and leaving her alone for any stretch of time, even if it was only as long as it took him to retrieve a few items from his kitchen, was a bit of a gamble given her nature.

His reservations weren’t unfounded, either, as he’d come to expect her to fiddle with something in his room, dig around through his dresser, or just generally run amok in his absence. Often times, it wasn’t anything serious, and was usually only played as a loving, funny gag, even if some of said gags leaned towards a more private side, be it simply messing with his phone, or going through his undergarments.

But there had been a few times now that he felt as if he returned at just the wrong moment, where he’d been just a few seconds before or after some big Alya-incident. That feeling had built up at an increasingly large rate as he made the journey back to his bedroom, one that he couldn’t shake as he stood in front of his own door for a moment, attempting to peak in, just to be safe.

There wasn’t much to be seen, however, and the room was silent save for the wind blowing in through his window. Too silent, in fact, especially for someone like her and for someone with her oddly plentiful resources, the lack of any sort of notable sound only urging his suspicions as he took in a somewhat sudden deep breath, as if he were anticipating the worst, despite not being sure of what that would be.

Letting the breath out and accidentally shutting his eyes, he softly twisted the doorknob and let himself back into his own room, slowly peaking out as he shut the door behind him. Things seemed normal, and the feeling was all but faded as heard the familiar squeak that accompanied the turning of his office chair.

Nino had only caught a glimpse, and he was thankful that the few things he had in his hands had lids on them and were generally sealed as he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his grasp on them as he brought his left up to his eyes. Surprisingly enough, he hadn’t appeared to make a sound, or she didn’t mind him walking in, he wouldn’t be sure until he begrudgingly removed the fingers from his face.

Which, eventually, he did, again slowly letting himself look towards the corner of his room where the chair, and the girl who occupied it, were currently placed. It took a lot for him to not say anything, though the longer he inadvertently stared at her, the more entranced he seemed to be with what she was doing.

It wasn’t so much that he was in any way bothered by the fact that Alya had not only undone her pants, but had shoved a hand down them, that managed to strike him so deeply. And even that wasn’t the majority of the cause, that would instead be the fact that she had been so bold as to nudge her jeans down and undo a few buttons on her shirt while in someone else’s home in the middle of the day.

He likely could have watched until she inevitably finished with herself, though he wasn’t sure his knees would support such an action. But, as he noted her garments slipping further down her hips and more of her skin becoming exposed as her hand twitched beneath the cloth, he otped to do, or rather, say something.

“Ah-Ahem.” He cleared his throat, which had built up with dry air from the few minutes he’d spent staring, his eyes shifting away from her as he awaited her reaction. “Uh...Alya?” Nino added on after a few minutes of mostly dead air, almost surprised to find that she was that lost in her actions that she hadn’t heard him the first time.

“Oh...Nh-Nin...ah…” Alya muttered out at first, remaining oblivious as her eyes lightly shut and her attentions solely on the pleasure coursing through her thighs. “Nh...Nin-Nino!” She soon rang out, but mostly not out of enjoyment, instead the cause was a slightly opening eyelid bringing her focus off her masturbation, and to the boy standing on the other side of the room.

“This, it’s not what it looks like!” The girl hastily added on, the chair spinning some due to her physical reaction, turning just enough to practically hide her from her boyfriend. “Ha...How long were you standing there for, anyway?” She questioned in a bit softer of a tone, the shamed feeling washing over her having both positive, and, in this situation at least, negative effects.

“I...Well, long enough to know that it, uh, kinda was what it looked like.” Nino cautiously answered, keeping his own volume low as he had trouble even staring at the back of his own chair. “I didn’t think I was gone...that long.” He nervously spoke, face notably getting hotter as their predicament felt increasingly awkward.

It wasn’t that he doubted that she did things like this, or that he hadn’t seen her like in similar ways before, he’d seen all of her at this point in their relationship, and several times, at that. This was, however, the first time he’d walked in on his girlfriend doing something like this, and in his own bedroom, no less. 

The earlier silence fell again, with a more eerie feeling coming with it as neither knew quite what to do now. For him, his mind had cranked up with anything it could, from questions about how often she’d done this in his home, to why she’d been doing it in the first place. Her own head wasn’t fairing much better, though it was more of a battle against embarrassment than anything else, even if he’d seen her fully nude before, she knew he hadn’t caught her masturbating or anything of the sort.

“So, uh…” Nino broke the quiet air first, swallowing whatever hesitations he had to instead try and resolve the situation while keeping her calm. “I’m...Just a bit surprised, is all, I’m not like, mad, or anything.” He somewhat aimlessly explained, deciding it better to put her first than to allow himself to further freak out.

“I know, I just...I didn’t mean to…” Alya softly started to reply, the chair turning slightly as she tilted her head to speak. “You were only gone for a few minutes, but...Things just got out of hand, I guess.” She went on, wanting so badly to break her uncharacteristic shame and get back to a sense of normalcy.

“I’d say they were, uh, in hand, actually.” Her boyfriend spoke back, a light, more honest chuckle to his voice as he took a page from Adrien’s book to help ease tensions. “You...You’re not funny, you know...You’re not an Agreste, either.” His girlfriend muttered back, softly giggling to herself after letting the remark sit for a moment.

“Thank everything for that.” He somewhat playfully answered, finding it easier to look towards the office chair even as it seemed to creak around further. “You don’t have to, but...Do you want to like...Explain, or anything?” He gently questioned, putting the items he had forgotten he was holding onto the ground as his body finally moving again at a slow, inching speed across the room.

“Well, uh...It might be even...more embarrassing, actually.” She replied, keeping her eyes forward as she could hear his footsteps approach from behind. “But, basically, I...Was on your phone, and I saw some...things, that you’ve sent, and some you haven’t, and, well…” The girl lowly explained, feeling her face heating up again as the words left her mouth.

“Oh man, you...You found ‘em, huh?” Nino said, feeling another, more personal twinge of embarrassment hitting him as he ran a hand up the back of his neck. “Those, ahem, were meant more for like...special occasions, y’know?” He added on, futilely hoping that it would wash away the blush that seemed to be latching onto his face.

“I kinda figured that, actually, it wasn’t too hard to guess.” Alya more lightly started back, sounding more like herself even if her pants were still down and her hand hadn’t yet left her lap. “There was one with a heart around your...ahem, manhood,  one with it behind a Christmas box, but my favorite has to be the one with a birthday hat over it.” She almost teasingly went on, glancing up towards him for the first time since he’d walked in.

“I get it, I get it, I know what I took pictures of, don’t worry.” He warmly replied, a smile forming on his face despite all odds as he stepped to the right side of the chair before wrapping his left arm gently across her upper back. “Those are all for you, by the way, no one else.” He tacked on with another laugh in this voice as he rubbed against her clothed shoulder.

“They better be, most of them had my name in them somewhere in them, after all.” His girlfriend played, meeting his gaze as she relaxed against his light grasp. “Besides, they’re a little too high quality to be for anyone else.” She followed up with a chuckle of her own, fluttering her eyes some as he leaned in closer.

The two let their teasings and playful remarks fade into some warm, shared giggling for a moment, both smirking as he continuously rubbed against her body. In return, though it was mild and possibly not too intentional, she brought her right up and slid it down his arm, mimicking his actions some as her fingertips poked under his shirtsleeve. 

“So, uh...What now?” Nino eventually spoke up again, ending the quiet quiet staring while moving to trace small circles into the back of her shirt. “I have to admit, it’s...kinda hot, seeing you like this.” He tacked on for good measure, keeping up his loving, welcoming grin despite the truthfulness of his statement.

“Only kinda?” Alya asked back, smirking as she brought her hand up and gently grazed his nose with her fingertips while the chair subtly began tilting from side to side. “I think you’re supposed to say that it’s scorching hot to see you, my sexy girlfriend, like this.” She playfully followed up, shifting in her seat some to get a better look at him.

“Ahem, my bad, what I meant was...You with your pants down and shirt open, in my house, getting off in my favorite chair really turns me on, my immensely attractive, gorgeous girlfriend. Better?” The boy teased back, letting himself fall to one knee so he could more properly meet her at eye level. “Or do I need to lay it on a little thicker?” He tacked on with a slightly smug look taking to his face.

“Eh, I think that’ll do, could do with even more compliments, next time.” His girlfriend answered, keeping her own smile as she finally freed her left from between her legs. “Flattery will always get you everywhere with me, Nino Lahiffe.” She remarked, again fluttering her eyelashes as she reclined back some.

“Ah, anyway...Back on topic, what do we do now?” Her boyfriend eventually picked back up, sliding his arm down her back some before moving to the armrest and over top of her right hand. “I mean, this was a little...weird, but...I’m doing fine, now.” He went on, keeping his sight locked into her hazel gaze.

“I think I am too, er, well, I’m fine, but I mean…” Alya started to answer, catching herself for a moment before, after giving her own body a quick glance, opting to finish her thought anyway. “I didn’t exactly...get the chance to finish, you know.” She lowly spoke, her words getting more sensual as they went on.

“Ah, I understand…” Nino more quietly said, taking a second to gather his thoughts as he subtly increased pressure in the grip he had over the back of her hand. “I could...ahem, help out...lend a hand, if you want.” He managed to ask while nudging his glasses up his face, surprising even himself as his face felt as flushed as it looked.

They didn’t stay up for long, however, as his proposition didn’t take much time setting in, and his eyewear was soon slid down his nose and folded up, with his girlfriend finding a place for them on the nearby dresser before easing her left down the side of his face. “How about...More than a hand?” She almost seductively asked as she leaned in close to his lips, somewhat faking him out with a kiss as her fingers pushed around towards the back of his hat.

He didn’t mutter another word, taking the few spare moments to contain his heart rate as she eventually did nudge their lips together. Though, unlike most of their lip locking, she seemed more focused on licking and rolling her teeth against his lips, though it wasn’t too hard to understand why.

As she coated his mouth with saliva, her fingertips poked under the edge of his hat, working it subtly and gently off his head as she moaned lowly. He let his hands go to her hair as their kiss seemed to deepen, fingers getting lost in the strands as his eyes shut and his tongue found itself inside of her mouth.

He would have stayed in such a position for the rest of the day had she not shifted the chair around some, taking a light hold of either side of his head with her hands as their lips gradually parted. Without a word, Nino let Alya direct him, her legs stretching and spreading as she pulled her boyfriend from her mouth and put him between her thighs.

While there was enough room to work, the boy opted to pee her jean down, opting to slide her noticeably wet panties down with his teeth, inching them both totally from her waist before the garments fell to about her kneecaps. His fingernails then traced and rubbed against her bare skin as he dropped his other knee, getting himself comfortable as he stared up at her.

Just the sight of his golden brown eyes locking onto her increasingly reddening expression made Alya moan, he had hardly even done anything yet and she was already feeling a similar fire in her chest. Those inner flames would only grow to be higher as, with a breath that made her shiver, Nino pushed himself forward with his mouth hanging open, practically latching onto her crotch as he started to eat her out  

That alone was enough to get her back to arch and her skin to tingle, the way he so passionately and lovingly used his mouth against her slick pussy making her vision get hazy faster than her own work did. Thankfully, for her at least, the two had been alone, no friends or family in the immediate vicinity, and as she felt him start to tilt his head around, his girlfriend let it all go.

“Ah, f-fuck, Nino! That’s it, r-right there!” She moaned, her mouth going wide as his tongue firmly and widely licked up her slit, his lips making a sucking sound as his hands grabbed onto her thighs. It only got louder, too, as the tip of his appendage prodded against her clit with the full intention of sending her head back against the chair, which, after a few good attempts, proved to be an overwhelming success.

She held onto his head firmly while he went about his work, seemingly unrelenting in his motions as she felt him sliding her forward some, giving him even more access to her crotch in the process. The girl would have given him as much space as he needed, as she was certain he would cover any and every inch of skin that passed through his mouth.

His eyes never really left her increasingly rough expression, that sight being enough of a reward for him as he steadily sucked on her pussy. The gaze did roll slightly, though, as the taste coating his lips was almost intoxicating to the boy, so much so that he was determined to get every drop he could out of his girlfriend for as long as she’d keep him where he was.

And he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, that much was sure, as not only did her hands keep hold of the sides of his head, but it was also practically locked in place by her thick thighs, which eagerly squeezed and twitched each time his tongue prodded against her. It may not have been entirely intentional, most of her bodily abilities having faded  along with any sense of composure, but it was definitely welcome.

She was kept as still as he could manage, too, with his open palms rubbing and pinning her legs down as his fingertips more firmly pressed against her skin. It didn’t do much to stop the quivering and shaking that his nibbles and licks were causing, but he figured it was best to at least try and keep her as steady as possible.

With her mostly secure, save the occasional, wild buck of her hips, Nino took his time, tirelessly going over each patch of flesh in as much, or even more detail as he’d put into an actual piece of work. He’d bite, suck, nibble, and lick against all he could find, sticking his face into the crooks of either thigh and leaving his mark against her before slipping back out and getting his lips around her crotch again.

For Alya, the room felt as if it were melting around her, the heat getting so hard to bare that she, somewhat involuntarily, reached a hand up and forced her overshirt open, revealing her chest to him as a result of her attempt to cool down. But that was going to be easier said than dome with Nino eating her out, his skilled mouth darting around at an increasing pace that made it hard for her to keep her eyes open.

“Fuck, Nino, s-suck...ah! Give to me, ah, all that you’ve got!” Alya practically commanded through her moaning, as if he weren’t already going all out on her crotch. Still, her words, along with the other, admittedly delightful sounds she made, did help to urge him on, even if he didn’t need any more encouragement than the sweet taste that started to leak from his mouth.

Indeed, her whole lower half soon seemed as if it was all soaked, be it from his literal drooling over her, or her own juices, it was hard to tell, as all of it was sticky. She wasn’t the only one getting drenched, however, as his face could attest to, his mouth glistening whenever it would come up as he brushed his tongue through her light brown pubic hairs.

Her boyfriend was always thorough whenever they got intimate, but this felt even more intense than usual, perhaps due to the events preceding, or perhaps due to his own, more frequently hidden desires. Either way, his girlfriend was clearly enjoying every second of it, her head firmly planted against the cushion of the chair as her parted lips let out strings of curses and groans.

His mouth was as passionate and fiery as it had ever been, his tongue feeling like it was searing marks into her sensitive skin, while his lips pulled and pushed on everything they could fit over. These determined actions were soon more directly focused, leaving her inner thighs completely to instead work her slit, flicking the tip of his appendage around along either side of her pink flesh as he prodded firmly against it, sliding himself down before more fully sticking it out.

The lash was enough to get her to nearly scream, and it only got louder as he flattened out his tongue and pulled it upwards, coating her in more of his saliva before narrowing and attending to her clit. Her hands clutched onto his head tightly and her thighs did similar, holding onto him as he seemed to relentlessly play with her sensitive button for several minutes, noticeably moaning against it and sending reverberations throughout her core.

It was almost more than the increasingly weakening girl could bare at this point, no matter how much she dug her fingertips into his head or pinched him between her legs, the feeling only made her heat up further. It was like she was stuck to him, clinging desperately to his face as he lovingly gave her all that she could have wanted and then some.

From there, it didn’t take much more for the boy to get her to edge, his goal in sight as he moved his motions to the sides of her crotch, licking and nibbling on it for a time as to keep her just shy of a climax. If it were any other situation, she would have rocked against him or otherwise managed to get to her end, but given how intense her boyfriend had been working, she instead kept what was left of her cool and let him pleasurably drag it out.

He did just that, too, taking his sweet time by kissing on her inner thighs, rubbing and massaging on her outer thighs, eyes unwavering as he now more  mischievously stared up at her. Though, his girlfriend surely couldn’t see much of him, her own gaze seemingly glossed over as whines and whimpers eked out and into the room, her volume getting louder each time he teased her.

Still, this had been more passionate than he’d imagined, so he didn’t want to keep up the taunting behavior for too much longer, especially as she’d done earlier work to herself as well. The two both knew it was only a matter of time before the impending finish finally hit, no matter how much the boy tried to edge her along or the girl seized her stomach up.

“Mh, c’mon, Alya...Don’t you wanna cum? Nino sensually questioned, only briefly pulling himself from her body before finally diving his lips back onto her pussy. He continued his moaning and mutters against her shivering skin as he constantly urged her towards the end while working her crotch for as long as he could.

It didn’t take too long, though, as his words mixed with the feeling of her slit being spread by his tongue would finally prove to be too much for the girl to handle. Her eyes twitched and her body shook as it started to wash over her, though her thighs kept him firmly against her pussy as her chest heaved and her eyes slammed shut.

“Oh, yes! Fuck, Nino! I-I’m cuh-cumming! Ah!” Alya screamed out, instinctively bringing her right up and pinching her fingers around her nipple as her hot core felt like it was overflowing. Her hips rocked and knees ached as she worked her intense, overpowering orgasm onto her boyfriend’s oh-so welcoming face.

He was more than willing to take the brunt of it, too, as Nino thoroughly sucking and licked up any and all juices that leaked from his girlfriend’s crotch, moaning as he kept his mouth latched over her pussy. His hands shifted down to either side of her ass, grabbing as firmly onto what he could of her rear as he moaned against her heated flesh.

She rode it out for all it was worth, feeling as if it was her reward for having to not only wait so long, but for the earlier incident that had threatened to derail it all as well. He had similar feelings as his face was practically humped, as her sweetened taste would surely be the only thing on this lips for hours, if not days to come.

Still, like all good things, the girl’s pleasurable orgasm started to end, fading off as her tensed up body seemed to slowly slump in the seat, sliding downwards as her legs eventually released his head. The boy made sure to keep her in the chair, however, his fingers traveling from her rear to her hips, pinning her up as she devolved into a flurry of panting.

It would be a moment before either spoke, neither truly feeling like they had the energy to do so, at least not so soon after all that effort. Both breathing somewhat heavily, though she was certainly more ragged than he was, it was still a few minutes until either party had enough of their senses and composure back to even come back to reality.

Even after the air in the room seemed to settle and the real world returned to them, the pair merely smiled at one another with their weakened, and, in his case, glistening expressions. They didn’t make any effort to hide their reactions or clean up, there was no awkwardness here, just a warm, loving smile, accompanied by an eventual grab of the girl’s hand with the boy’s.

“Oh, Nino…” Alya muttered out, her bare chest still mildly pumping with each breath as he rose off his knees and pulled himself over top of her. “You really know how to help a girl out...However will I repay you?” She playfully spoke, her fingers laced between his as she smirked at him, her hands wrapping around back as she lightly pulled him closer.

“Ah, I wouldn’t worry about it.” Nino eventually spoke back, leaning in while keeping himself from outright lying on top of her by keeping a hand on an armrest. “Anything for my scorching hot, sexy girlfriend, after all.” He teasingly spoke, mimicking even the tone she’d said those words in earlier before guiding himself down for a slower, passionate kiss.

“Though, I mean...I could always...stumble across some of your more personal pictures, and you could catch me, next time.” Nino warmly spoke after keeping their lips locked for a few minutes, a low chuckle to his voice as he retrieved his glasses. “I’ll...have to think about that one, Lahiffe.” Alya played along, a grin in the corner of her mouth before it disappeared between their lips again.


	12. Shut up (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: Marinette deals with a distraction dressed as a cat.

It had been so long since Marinette last looked out the window or checked the time that she couldn’t be entirely sure that she hadn’t worked through the night and into the next day. Though, that wasn’t uncommon when it came to her work, be it stitching or sewing or any other number of tasks she’d either had set for her, or that she’d set herself.

Late, busy nights were a typical occurrence for her, be it something civilian, or work that required a spandex covered touch. What was decidedly uncommon, however, was the leather-clad superhero who had made his way over earlier in the night, and who was currently laying out on her lounge seat while mumbling things she’d been unable to focus on.

They’d formed somewhat of a bond over the last few months after a few chance run-ins, which was something she’d been adamantly against at first, figuring that she’d spent enough time around him during the day. Her opinion on the matter slowly changed, though, if only because she found that it better helped her to get to know her partner in ways the red and black spandex couldn’t.

This ended up being both a bit of a gift and a curse. It was nice to better get to know and understand him, to see more of his personal side, but this didn’t come without the occasional night in which he seemed to turn the “Chat Noir” side of himself up to eleven. Unfortunately for her, going off the few remarks she had noticed, this was one such night.

“Marinette?” He questioned just loud enough to get her attention to snap from the pattern in front of her. “You doing alright? You’ve been really quiet.” The blonde tacked on, slowly sitting himself upright as his head subtly tilted.

“Ahem, yeah, Chat, I’m doing fine.” Mari spoke back, having to clear her throat after having not made a sound for however long she’d been zeroed in on her work. “Just a little tired, stressed, and overworked.” She further explained, putting her hands onto her table for a moment as she glanced back towards him with a mild smirk.

“Well, if you’d like a break…” Chat replied, his tone shifting to one she’d heard all too often as she watched him bring a hand up to the bell that dangled from his neck. “I’m right here.” She could have groaned as she heard the zipper tick downward some, all but rolling her eyes as she went back to the task at hand.

“Really, though, you shouldn’t overwork yourself, I’m sure it’ll still be on schedule tomorrow.” He added after a moment, having seemingly observed her response and reigned himself back in somewhat, though she wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard of a deadline, talking like he was.

“I’ve only got another day, Chaton, and I’ve still got two other pieces to work on after this.” She answered, stitching away while giving him the minimal amount of attention that she could. “If I want to be on schedule, I’ll have to get this piece done by the end of the night.” The seamstress followed up, giving him a quick look before putting her head back down.

“End of the night? Mari, it’s...It’s almost morning, you know.” He cautiously started back, shifting his eyes through her room to find a clock for a more exact measurement of the time. “You’ve legitimately worked all night, it’s about 4 in the morning.” Was added as soon as he had the knowledge.

Marinette merely sighed, halting her work for the second time tonight, almost dropping her head onto her desk as she initially found herself struck with disbelief. Any such feeling was disbanded by a turn of her chair, after which she saw the clock at 3:43 AM exactly, which was then followed with her allowing her body to rest against the table with a mild thud.

“Hey, get your chin up.” He piped up, audibly rising to his feet and erasing the few feet of distance between them. “I know this is important, but...Don’t you think you’d work better after you rest? You could even just take a bath, or a nap, either way, it wouldn’t hurt to feel refreshed, right?” Chat somewhat warmly spoke, leaning himself over with a hand on the back of her seat and the other on her desk.

“Refreshed...Chat, I don’t have time to…” Marinette tried to start, her thoughts trailing off as she realized he had a pretty decent point for once, and after taking a moment to realign her thinking, decided to try again. “What would you suggest then, Chaton?” She questioned with a bit of a sigh, bringing her head up and looking up at him.

“Oh, uh, well, I don’t know, I guess it sorta depends...” He answered, notably somewhat surprised that she’d ask him for more ideas. “Are you more tired, or more stressed?” The slightly quieted follow up eventually came after a brief hesitation, hands locking together in front of his chest as he stood upright.

“I thought it was just me being tired, but now I’m not so sure, I feel more awake now than when I was working.” Mari replied, averting her gaze and tilting her chair around some. “If it’s stress, well...What do you do when you get too stressed?” She added on, peering back up as he shifted back some.

“Well, I...I usually just lay down for a bit, or take a nice, hot shower.” Chat nervously spoke, his face turning a subtle shade of red despite his hand attempting to cover it. “Whatever I feel like doing, really.” He tacked on with the fakest laugh she’d ever heard, even from him.

“You are a terrible liar, you know that, right?” She couldn’t help but point out the obvious, deciding to get to her feet. “You’d think after...However long I’ve been letting you in, you’d know better than to try something like that.” Mari went on, lowly giggling as she moved from her desk.

“Well, it’s just that...I don’t think I should say what I do, when I get, uh, really stressed, is all.” The word embarrassment could have been written across his face with the way he stammered and moved a few more steps away from her. It didn’t take a genius to realize what he was getting at, but she enjoyed watching him squirm every now and then.

“Alright, alright, I’ll spare you, don’t worry.” She spoke, chuckling some as she decided it might be for the best if he didn’t end up fainting in the middle of her room. “Though, I’m not sure why it’s causing you such a problem, I’m sure that there’s worse, no?” Her tone flickered to a more flirtatious one as she stretched her arms, unable to help a grin as a few particularly heated memories flashed through her head.

She could swear she heard him let out a “Meep” sound, though she opted not to torture him on it, and instead took to her seat again. The brief rest from her work might not have helped too much, but knowing that he could still so easily turn red certainly planted a soft smirk on her lips as she worked.

“Ahem, well then, if you’re feeling stressed out, maybe...I can help with that, huh?” Chat attempted to regain his more flirtatious composure as he leaned against her table. “I’m sure that we could get you feeling nice and comfortable in no time.” He added on, deciding to go all-in with the flirts.

Mari maintained a silence through most of them, focusing solely on the pattern she had to finish sewing into the cloth in front of her. That said, it was hard not to perk up and shake her head at a few things that came from his mouth as he fought back to the playful mood and tone he tried to lead with earlier.

“Really, it’s no issue, between friends and all that.” She heard him say, putting up a similar battle to keep her attention on her work. “If you wanna...ask for a favor, I wouldn’t mind obliging or anything, I love giving out favors, after all.” He spoke in what might have been the most taunting tone he could as he inched down, flipping so that his lower back was resting against the desk just next to her.

She scoffed to herself, both due to how ridiculous he was acting, and because she knew that, between the two of them, both with and without her costume, he was the one who most often asked for said favors.

“I mean, is your bedroom getting hot, or is that just you?” Chat went on, and she didn’t even have to look over to know how sly the smirk on his face looked. The longer the situation set in, the more she thought about how she hadn’t been able to recall much of what he had talked about earlier, how he seemed to speak without saying anything, and then she began to ponder the idea that it was intentional.

“I get what you’re doing, really, and some of it is pretty good, I’ll admit, but...Why are you here?” Marinette spoke up, putting her tools down at the same time as he tugged his zipper down another few notches.  

“Ah, what do you mean? I was mostly here just to hang out,” Chat answered, his thoughts and remarks stopping in their tracks as she pushed the chair out some and moved to stand up. “I can’t, uh, visit a friend?” He added on, feeling a touch bit nervous as he stepped back from her once more as she turned and approached him.

“Why’d you actually come here tonight, Chat Noir?” The way she ignored his explanation and strictly said his name practically made him gulp all the air that was in his throat down. “Usually you have some event you want to talk about, something with Ladybug, or your personal life, but...You’ve just rambled, all night.” She went on, practically backing him to the lounge seat as she unflinchingly stared into his green eyes.

“I had plenty to talk about, really, you were just so...caught up in your work, that it sounded like nothing.” He spoke with a nervous giggle to his voice, his body feeling a shock as the back of his legs collided with the seat behind him.

“No, I might have been busy, but if you were truly talking about anything that you really wanted to talk about, I would have answered, or said something.” Mari argued, leaning forward as he notably leaned back. “But I don’t remember any of it, nothing about any Akuma, or Ladybug, nothing.” She tacked on, eyes narrowing at him as a subtle grin formed in the corner of her lips.

“I don’t think you were here to talk, Chat Noir.” Marinette accused, hand reaching for the bell hanging from his suit. “I think that you were here for something else.” She was glad she’d grabbed the metal as she fully expected him to fall over after that, and he did notably feel heavier after the words made impact.

“I, ah, what else would I be here for?” Chat attempted to counter, arms raising into a slight shrug as his face only got hotter. “Are you accusing me of...an ulterior motive for my appearance here tonight, Miss. Cheng?” His works might have been intended to tease, but his dried out throat lessened their meaning as his breathing notably rose in speed.

She merely held him in place for a few moments, her left firmly grasping the zipper of his costume while her right found itself planted on his hip. The thought that she should simply let him fall and get back to work crossed through her mind, but, after some internal deliberation about both his situation, and her own, she decided that this might be the best course of action.

“You’ve said so much tonight, Chaton...But I don’t think you’ve spoken the truth yet.” Mari picked up, her smirk growing some as she pulled him up and closer to her body. “If you don’t want things to get worse for you, you’ll tell me what you really came here for.” Her words could have made his chest burst as his heartbeat rocketed in speed.

“Okay, okay, I...I may have thought that, maybe...Since it’s been a while, that you might have wanted to…” He stumbled, swallowing multiple times as he felt her hand pushing in and towards his front. “Y-Y’know, uh...Have fun?” The blonde eventually muttered out, shrugging some again as he felt his knees start to buckle.

“Really? “Have fun” is the best you’ve got?” Marinette mocked, bringing his head within inches of hers as she continued to stare him down with a growing, mischievous look on her face. “You know what? I’ll take it, just because it’s late and I’d like to wrap everything up before breakfast time.” She tauntingly spoke, fluttering her eyes some as a nervous grin took to his lips.

“You’ll take it?” Chat spoke up, playing at a more innocent tone, despite his cover being totally blown. “I mean, I guess I could...try and say what I mean a bit more directly, if you’d li-” He attempted to continue, only to be cut off by a sudden finger reaching his mouth.

“Shut up, Chat. That’s your only warning.” She heatedly said, dropping her arm back to his waist before nuding him closer. His chest was going a mile a minute as she slowly teased a light kiss across his lips, deepening it as her hand reached around and took a firm grip of his rear, both actions sending a notable jolt through his body.

“Mh-Mari, don’t tell me, is that...Strawberry I’m tasting?” He teasingly remarked as they gently broke apart, his breath warm as he noticed her biting her upper lip, easing his arms up and placing them lightly across her back.

“I warned you, didn’t I?” Mari soon responded, again fluttering her eyelashes towards him as she nudged around so as to keep his hands from forming a grip on her shirt. “Now I’m going to have to make you shut up, Chat Noir.” She added on, voice commanding and direct as she stepped back for a moment before shoving him back with a sturdy push on his bell, sending him onto his back.

“Marinette, I...I didn’t think you were actually-” The blonde mumbled further, but his words were slowly quieted not by a finger, but by leaning up and seeing exactly what she was doing. Silence took him totally as he watched her take a few steps in and undo her jeans, letting them slide down her legs as he looked on in nothing less than awe.

“Oh, don’t act like you haven’t seen me do this before.” Marinette teased, staring directly into his eyes as her lacy, dark pink underwear was slowly pushed from her hips. “Or that you haven’t done it to me, either.” She added on, mildly chuckling as he subtly flinched at the remark and how she climbed over top of him, her panties in her right hand as she practically pinned him down.

“M-Mari? What...What’re you doing, exactly?” He asked with a playful, somewhat shaken tone to his voice, a nervous smirk still maintained on his face as he peered over at the lacy material that was balled up in her hand.

“I told you to shut up, Chat, and now I’m going to make you shut up.” She sternly answered, sitting up as she nudged her knees up and began straddling his stomach. “But first, I need you to open your mouth one more time.” Her taunting tone persisted as she pulled gently on his lower lip with her left and positioned her right over his head.

As soon as it was deemed far enough, Marinette eased her wadded up underwear into his mouth, pushing firmly enough to properly gag the blonde, relenting in her efforts whenever his mutters turned to unintelligible mumbles. The girl took a moment to admire her work so far, having had a much quicker and easier time turning him into a heated, gagged mess than she had with completing her sewing project.

She warmly pressed her lips to his forehead as he shifted and twitched beneath her, running either hand slowly against the sides of his puffed out face as she chuckled to herself. With a final once over, and a check to make sure her panties weren’t coming loose any time soon, she began moving downwards, stopping as she felt leather pressing up against her bare skin.

“I guess I’m not surprised, I should have known all it’d take to get you hard was getting pushed over.” She taunted, intentionally grinding harshly down against his lap before bringing her lower half up again. “Though, I guess the panties don’t hurt either, huh?” The girl went on, reaching her hands up his chest and pressing her nails against his suit, digging them in as firmly as they could go against the leather before bringing them both to his bell.

Chat shivered as he felt his zipper start to slide down his chest, his lower half twitching as he could do little more than tongue at the garment that stuffed his mouth. He moaned against it as she reached his stomach, and even whined when she slowly stretched and tugged it over the bump that had formed in his costume.

For better or worse, she had become accustomed to the finer details of her current prey, from it’s size to its weaknesses, though that’s not to say that she didn’t know how to play it up in a way that made him shiver. “I always have wondered how you get around with such a...long staff, Chaton. It must be such a hassle.” Marinette spoke with a feigned innocence to her voice, eyeing the stiffened length as she slowly slid her fingertip down it’s underside.

Had it not been for the cloth in his mouth, the barely dressed superhero could have hissed at her words, the jolts and shocks traveling up his spine making it increasingly hard to sit still as her nails brushed against his sensitive skin. All he could do, however, was writhe as her fingers wrapped around him, her smirk burning itself into his mind for nights to come as he shifted around in her grasp.

His arms felt like dead weights as her grip tightened, his eyes slowly losing focus on her and rolling upwards, eventually disappearing within his mask as she gradually pumped her hand along his cock. It was soon all he could do to keep his claws from popping out and digging into the material beneath them as he struggled to get any sort of grip, internally or externally.

She felt absolutely wicked, her pace as sluggish as it could be while she admired the lightly drooling mess she was creating, the grin on her lips only widening as his hips bucked. Knowing exactly of what he was capable of in such a situation, Mari placed her left on his inner thigh and pressed down on it heavily out of precaution, helping keep him in place as he continued twitching in her right..

“What’s the matter, kitten? Can’t handle being played with?” Marinette tauntingly spoke, palming the leather under her hand as she all but halted her motion and pressed heavily around his member. His back arched further than she’d ever seen it in response, a light giggle leaving her lips as she forced him back down flat.

“Or are you just having that fun you were talking about, hm?” She went on, practically grinding her hand along his length as traveled from it’s base, all the way to the top. He could barely get his eyes open, but his head was quick to nod in agreement, along with a few sputtered attempts at mumbles leaving his gagged mouth.

“Good, good, that’s what I like to hear.” Mari teased, thumbing over the pre-cum coated tip of his cock as her left traced circles on his leather-clad thigh. “You know, Chat...I think it’s time I started having some fun, too.” Her words went straight to his core, as the seemingly endless ideas of the kind of fun she might be talking about floated through his mind.

He didn’t have to wait long, however, as she gave him a few more strokes and suddenly rose up to her feet, easily discarding the sweater that she’d been wearing and ending up in nothing more than her lacy, dark pink bra. The hero felt his heart melt along with the rest of him as he stared up at her, taking in the sight for as long as it remained standing tall over him, eyes fluttering as she took a few steps over his body and lowered herself back down again.

“No touching unless I tell you to, go it?.” She practically commanded as she hunched down over top of him, the tip of his length just barely sliding against her bare bottom, each sway only making him tremble more. “If I so much as think I feel a hand on me that isn’t mine, and you’re going to regret it.” She went on, maintaining her smirk, seemingly glancing towards her closet and, he assumed, whatever horrors would await him should he defy her orders.

“Now then.” Her words grew softer as her gaze dropped from his frantic nodding, trailing down his exposed flesh until she could see her own. With little more than her smirk and a few, absolutely evil sounding chuckles, Marinette reached down between her legs and positioned the blonde some, snaking her hands through his light blonde pubic hairs before grabbing hold of him again and keeping him as steady as she could as she slowly dropped to her knees.

It was if all the air in his body left him as she knelt down over his legs and pushed his length up against her pussy, tightly pressing their parts together as his hands held onto whatever was under him for dear life. His vision once again became a blurry mess as she grinded up on him, each motion making him squirm and shake beneath her as she worked him along her heated slit.

She could have finished things like this, too, and she figured it would have been more than worth it to punish him in such a manner, but she was in far too deep to stop there. With a few more rolls of her hips, and the occasional brushing of his tip against her own body hairs, she released him and could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief in the process.

That relieved feeling lasted just long enough for him to catch what he could of his breathe, as he slowly peered out to see what Marinette was up to now. He didn’t have to look too hard, as the motion of her lifting her hips up was obvious, as was the way she inched forward, and before he knew it, he was bracing himself for what was imminent.

No amount of preparation was going to save him now, though, especially with how intensely his body seized up and writhed against the lounge seat beneath him as he felt her press down on his length. The way her voice seemed to shake as she worked more and more of him in didn’t help matters either, it only made the heat on his face and between his legs get hotter.

Marinette drew out her initial effort for as long as she could bear, which, given how much more he throbbed and twitched with each passing inch, might have been easier said than done. Her hands planted firmly on his chest as she subtly shook her hips around, groaning and quivering as she sheathed him entirely.

At first, she panted, and not necessarily just because of the cock that felt like it was filling her to the brim, but instead the sight of the heated, sweating, unknowing partner of hers who she could almost hear swearing from behind the panties in his mouth. Any sound he made, along with the near constant squirming, only added to her pleasure, though it wasn’t long before she took things further.

As if his claws weren’t embedded into the cushion already, Chat squeezed as hard as he could as he felt her lift upwards, his hips following her or a time before they finally fell back down onto the seat. He wasn’t sure if he could open his eyes again, but as he felt her clench around what was mostly the tip of his member, he knew he’d have to try, and with a loud groan, his green gaze emerged from behind his mask once more.

“Th-That’s a good boy, h-heh…” Mari started without much of a thought, slowly dropping herself down onto his lap, only to rise up again at a slightly faster pace. “Watch me...Watch me play with you.” She could all but see his heart jumping and pounding in his chest, his narrowed irises helping him focus on her to the best of his current ability.

She went on with her moaning and groaning as she rode him thoroughly, gradually speeding her motions up as her now slick, sweat drenched hands gripped and rubbed up from his stomach to his chest. Every shiver, every slight quake that traveled through the hero’s body, Marinette could feel all of it, and it was just as intoxicating as it ever was.

The girl found herself impressed by him, even in his somewhat pathetic, drooling state, as she figured he’d snap and get his hands on her body by now. He remained firm, or as firm as she could expect, and, she decided, that deserved something of a reward.

“Ch-Chaton.” Mari spoke, her commanding tone still present despite the continuous effort she was going through, working him as deep as he’d go at an ever increasing rate. The ears on his head twitched up and the rest of his head was soon to follow, as was a muffled, inquisitive sounding reply.  

“You’ve been doing so well...Ah!” She went on, briefly cutting herself off as she felt herself reach his hilt again, stopping her movements so that she could get a real sentence out. “So, how about you show me that...‘fun’ you were talking about earlier?” Her voice became more playful as she lightly nibbled on her lower lip, one eye barely open as she stared into the green of his mask.

With some hesitation, and a bit more effort than he might admit, Chat pulled his claws from the cushion and eased them onto her thighs. He would have been happy to keep them there, but she somewhat insisted on leaning him up some so that his grasp would reach her rear.

Regardless of where his hands ended up, it was more than a relief to finally touch her, the weakened but eager expression on his face told her that much. And he made sure to grab her harshly, either hand filled with her skin as final preparations were made and the two started going at it again.

Thanks to his slightly new position, Chat was pounding and thrusting up into her with more vigor and energy than she expected he’d have at this point, even he was somewhat surprised at the pace he was able to work up. Neither minded, of course, and judging by the repeated curses and moans of his name and the sensations coursing through his body, he figured it was the right action to take.

The sight of her chest subtly bouncing, the constant flow of sounds emanating from her slightly parted lips, the way she clenched on him repeatedly, everything about her was enough to make him want to flip them over and take her as roughly and passionately as he could.

But he held off, fending off the urge by reminding himself that he most certainly wasn’t in charge here, that such an action would surely have an equal repercussion, and he was more content ramming his hips up against hers several times a minute anyway.

Marinette couldn’t believe she hadn’t totally lost herself amidst the thick length that was now rapidly slamming into her, the continuous squirming and shaking coming from beneath her, and the uninterrupted smacking that came from their skin meeting. Everything combined in such a way that made her vision hazy and her body tense up more with each passing second.

There was still more she wanted to do, too, more ideas in her head of ways to teach the leather-clad hero some manners, but with a few bumps in his pacing, she started to realize that those would have to wait.

He didn’t have much longer, either, each thrust taking more out of him than the last as he clung to her ass in an effort to keep himself angled correctly. Sweat slid down from his forehead and to his mask as he urged her legs further apart and gave her whatever he had left.

Moans slowly turned to shrieks as he pounded into her pussy, their shared juices leaking out and sticking between their flesh as his speed started fading. With a few more, practically lunges from his hips, and with her eagerly pressing him down flat against the seat,sheathing him again as  the two finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“F-Fuck, Chat! Gah-Give it to me!” Marinette cried out, feeling herself tighten immensely around him as his climax unsurprisingly came first, leaning down quickly to pull her garment from his mouth as she felt him bucking below her.

“Mari! Oh, Marinette! Yes!” Chat breathlessly moaned, eyes going wide and rolling upwards as he shot round after round of cum deep into her, his hands keeping her steady as he filled her to the brim, his body surging with pleasure as his claws dug into her skin some.

She didn’t take much longer to join him, either, her own orgasm forcing her eyes open as her nails scratched at his stomach and chest, her body involuntarily putting all of its weight down onto him, keeping him equally in place as she felt some leak from her body.

He gave her a few more, subtle, exhausted thrusts of his hips as he started to come down, his hands slipping from her ass as the rest of him collapsed backwards, chest heaving as he took in as much air as he could while still lovingly admiring her finishing her own ride.

“You did...so, so good…” Mari warmly let out, brushing the back of her hand over her forehead before weakly lifting herself from his lap and letting herself fall over on top of him, her head resting on his chest as he draped his arms across her back.

The pair recovered for a moment, exchanging the odd, satisfied glance as they huffed and puffed, a sense of coolness returning to the room as he brought a hand up and brushed it through her hair. Not to be outdone, she lazily managed to do the same, practically petting the tuckered blonde, swearing she could hear purring in his throat as they cuddled up together.

“I guess that’s all it takes to shut you up, huh?” Marinette eventually started, having enough composure to speak for the first time in what felt like ages. “I just have to...stuff my panties in your mouth, and have my way with you.” She teasingly spoke, lifting herself up some by planting her hands on either side of his body.

“I suppose you’re right, or at least, I’m not one to complain.” The hero said back, his gaze unflinching as he watched her nude form rise from his own, almost equally naked body. “You gotta do what you gotta do, Princess. It just so happens that what you’ve gotta do is me, sometimes.” He added on, giving her a wink in the process.

“What I gotta do is finish my project and get some sleep, kitty cat.” She retorted, playfully rolling her eyes as she started towards her work desk. “And maybe buy you a proper ball gag, or maybe just a muzzle.” Her tone took a slight shift towards the commanding voice she had earlier as she stepped from the lounge seat, tossing a box of tissues back towards him.

“My, do I have something to look forward to for the next time I come over?” Chat tauntingly replied, cleaning what he could of their mess before standing up himself. “You should know better than to tease me like that.” He went on, zipping his suit as he stepped up behind her, a hand finding its way to her rear again.

“Talking like that, you might not get a next time.” Marinette played, grabbing his wrist and bringing it up, turning to face him in the process. “But then again, who really knows what’s in store, especially for the great Chat Noir?” She tacked on with a smirk on her face, giving him a firm slap to the side of his own ass, giggling at the ensuing jump and moan it elicited.

“R-Right, who knows what could happen?” He spoke back after collecting himself again, giving an equal grin of his own before flipping their hands so that it he had her wrist wrapped around his fingers. “Till next time, my Princess.” Chat confidently said, lifting her hand up and kissing on the back of it, lightly scraping on her with his teeth as he gave her another wink.

Then with a typical bow, Chat Noir backed himself up and lunged towards her bed and out the trapdoor above it, leaving Marinette to merely roll her eyes as her leather-clad partner disappeared, still somewhat chuckling to herself as she took her seat and worked to finish her project before the sun came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since Ive posted/updated anything! I am/was kinda in a slump and some of this might read a bit weird since I sorta started and stopped writing it a few times but I think Im getting out of it so hopefully Ill be posting more often!


	13. Alone Together (Adrinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien spend some time in the back of a limousine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> Dirty talk, Oral sex

“Why, you’re not suggesting I take my shirt off in the back of your limo, are you,  _Mr. Agreste?_ ” Marinette loudly questioned, as if she were announcing it to the whole listening world. “How very  _risque_  of you!”

“That-That’s not what I said!” Adrien was quick to counter, practically lunging towards the switch that raised the divider between them and their driver, finding himself hoping that it was soundproof as it locked into place.

“What I was  _trying_  to say was, like…” He lowered his voice upon returning to his seat. “We’ve got another hour or so before we get to the shoot, and I’ve heard...stories of people sometimes, er, doing things in limos, and-”

His girlfriend shushed him with little more than a finger to his stammering lips, unable to help the mild smirk that formed on hers.

“Oh,  _relax_ , you silly boy. I know what you were trying to say.” She cooed while she leaned in, fixing a few of his strayed locks.

“You were saying that we should pass the time by getting freaky.”

“ _Mari!_ ”

Marinette chuckled, running her hand down his cheek before gliding her fingertips up along his jawline. “You squirm so easily, Agreste.”

“Not  _that_  easily.” Adrien softly smiled, an unmistakable blush filling in across his face.

“ _Riiiight_. That’s why it’s such an event for you to ask your girlfriend for sex.” Marinette fluttered her eyes.

“It’s more that I’m asking for it within range of my bodyguard, in this case.”

“Ah, but you  _are_  asking for it, huh?”

“I-Er, I meant  _if_ I was asking for it.” Adrien answered, the light red color continuing to grow while he fidgeted in his seat some. “Not that I am, of course.”

“Ah, there's that patented Agreste Wiggle.” Marinette snickered, brushing her thumb gently down his mouth. “Told you it was easy.”

“Technically, this isn’t fair.” He playfully whined. “I’ve been in fittings and meetings all day, so I’m a bit off my game.”

“You should know by now, Adrien.” She scoffed, easing her way onto his lap and draping either arm over his shoulders. “No amount of game can save you from me.”

“...Yeah, you’re right.” Adrien grinned, taking a slight hold around her waist before dipping his forehead in against hers.

The pair nuzzled together for a moment, sharing a few quiet chuckles and warm expressions before slipping into a slowed, loving embrace. His lips affectionately danced on hers for a few moments, before she happily returned the favor, both taking turns until they were clinging to one another in the kind of half-needy, half-passionate kiss that comes when you’ve spent the last day or so apart.

“But, in all seriousness.” Marinette warmly muttered, ruffling up the ends of his silky blonde hair. “If you want to get a little naughty back here, I don’t mind obliging you.”

Adrien hesitated for a minute, still a bit entranced with the welcoming taste of her cherry lipstick. “Ahem, well, uh, we...We probably shouldn’t make a mess.” He spoke through the exact kind of smile she’d fallen for.

“I think I can work with that.” She replied, tracing her hands along the inner green lining of his jacket collar. “Besides, if what’s digging into my thigh is what I think it is, you probably shouldn’t leave the limo without taking care of it first.”

“That’s totally your fault, by the way. I had it under control until you sat down on me.”

“Oh,  _please_ , I wasn’t even really grinding on you.”

“More like you weren’t grinding me  _yet_.”

“You know how much effort I put into these pants? How long that pattern took to get right?” Marinette folded her arms across her chest. “I wouldn’t even think about it.”

Adrien smirked, rubbing up and down on her sides for a few moments. “Guess that’s my cue to get out of them before they get ruined, huh?”

She couldn’t help but giggle. “I’m a little surprised they stayed on this long, really.”

He joined in with her snickering while she slid off his lap and flicked the shimmering gold button open, leaving him to swiftly deal with the zipper before she brought the garment down to his ankles with a few careful fingertips.

“Jeez, I’m glad you’re not modeling the underwear this time.” Marinette remarked at the subtle, somewhat darkened spot that was placed just over the tip of the outline in his boxers.

“Well, if I was, I’d say it makes them look more, hm...authentic, no?” Adrien grinned, shifting his hips around until his waistband could be lovingly pulled down his legs by her grasp.

“The word you’re looking for is “used”, pretty boy.” She answered, lightly tickling on his thigh while she stood, a bit cramped in the back of the limousine, and admired his now more ruffled, more disheveled look for a moment.

“Slide the shirt up a bit, too, I don’t wanna take any risks.”

“Should I just take it all the way off? I mean, we do have a lot of time.”

“Nah, I already know what I’m doing, and it doesn’t require you to be totally naked, as much as you may want to be.”

“Oh, is it gonna a surprise, or am I allowed to know?” He teasingly asked with an almost innocent smile taking hold of his mouth.

“Heh, sure, you can know.” Marinette’s eyes narrowed while she leaned forward, positioning her mouth over his ear and quickly taking advantage of one of his more easily exploitable weaknesses.

“ _I’m going to suck you dry, handsome._ ” She said in as low and sultry a tone as she could muster, planting a kiss on him before retracting and admiring his flaring blush.

Adrien subtly shivered at the dirty talk, having to breathe for a handful of seconds as if he he were regaining his bearings. “The things you do to me, Marinette.” He almost struggled to get out, his eyes only barely opening in time to see her start to sink downwards.

“And I haven’t even started yet.” Marinette added with a giggle, nudging his legs apart before inching in a little closer to his lap, a wicked smirk curling on her face as soon as she took hold of his cock and gave it a few full, attentive strokes.

He took a hold of the leather seating on either side of him as he felt warm, directed breaths being blown against his already slicked tip, a few muttered groans already coming out of his throat from her simply holding herself over him.

“Try not to seem _too_  eager, pretty boy.”

“Hard not to when, _ah_ , someone so cute is on their knees in front of you.”

“Oh, handsome, you’re gonna make me blush.”

Adrien inhaled sharply while watching her start to bob forward, his chest bracing and tensing up with as much fortification as was possible before he finally felt her lips meet his flesh, the tingling, almost shocking sensation easily enough to send his head flinging back onto the cushion behind it.

Her hands freely roamed over every inch of exposed skin they could reach, gently rubbing and massaging on his body while her mouth went to work, taking a fair amount of him in on the first pass, holding it still, then pulling back, making sure to keep his tip enveloped in the slippery heat of her lips until she pushed down again.

“God, M-Mari.” He huffed, his fingers acting like claws as they dug into the seats, desperate to cling to something. “You’re so,  _so_ good.”

She moaned her approval into his flesh, vibrating on him with the ends of her teeth pressed lightly on his sensitive foreskin while increasing her pace, now more rapidly moving along his throbbing length as he struggled to maintain a grasp on the leather no matter how sharp he wished his nails were.

It only took a few more licks along his underside, and a couple of what sounded like encouraging mumbles, for his hold to finally break and both hands to find their way onto the top of her head, an action that, judging by the preoccupied smile on her face, was more than welcome.

He did make a conscious effort, for however conscious he truly was at the moment, not to grab onto her too tightly, no matter how much the purposefully exaggerated slurping and sucking sounds urged him to reach for her done-up pigtails.

Marinette had to find some restraint too, if only because she could still feel the car moving and was still fully aware of how a pitch black divider window was about the extent of their privacy at the moment.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t keep toying with him, though, she just couldn’t go all out like she might otherwise. Though, with the way he was straining and groaning at each swirl of her tongue and nibble on his skin, she figured she could make do.

Whatever composure he’d still had was quickly deteriorating with the rate of which she was moving, and it wasn’t even just the speed, either, but the depth, too. It wasn’t too long before she’d managed to practically sheath him in her throat, which had his jaw all but dropped.

Though, that almost couldn’t compare to the sensation of her teeth carefully sinking into him or the intense sucking that followed, her eyes remaining fixated on his flustered, dazed, and slightly sweaty expression, a sight that had her enamored

His writhing and twitching was becoming more and more random, as was his repeated use of swears and grumbles, all signs that she didn’t have much longer, prompting her to go all out, or, as all out as she could while in the back of a limousine.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Adrien hissed, his palms cupping on her head as she slid back and forth, keeping herself as tight around his length as was possible, fluttering her eyes at him as a way of encouraging him on.

“ _Mari_ , I-oh!”

His stomach heaved with stifled warnings and his back shot up from the seat, leaning over for a better grip on the tufts of hair he’d grabbed and somewhat locking her in place with the sides of his legs while his hips roughly bucked a few times in a row.

“I- _ah!_ I’m  _cumming!_ ”

With that, she took him as far in as she could, her lips wrapping around his base and holding steady as he flooded her mouth, his teeth gritted and his breathing ragged while his cock throbbed and erupted in a sharp, passionate release.

Marinette managed to take it for a time, getting him through the majority of the climax without spilling so much as a drop, though her jaw eventually gave way and, as a result, what was left found its way splattering onto her face.

Adrien was in shambles, his body eventually relaxed and his hands dropped lazily from her head, the sound of their shared panting filling up the backseat for a few minutes while they both took their time to recover, neither having ever felt so thankful for stop signs in their lives.

“That was, ahem, a lot, Adrien.” Marinette warmly sighed, wiping herself dry with a hand-towel that likely wouldn’t see the light of day again. “Guess you weren’t kidding about being busy all day, huh?”

Adrien smiled, his face looking about as spent as the now mostly limp cock she was cleaning up. “Or maybe I was just saving up for the most beautiful girl in Paris.”

She merely scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes, making a quick check to ensure that nothing had gotten by her and dripped onto any part of his garments or the upholstery that coated the floor, and feeling a slight sense of relief when she found nothing.

“Y’know, if the clock back here is right, we still have about an half an hour to go.” He affectionately spoke, pulling his garments back up to his waist and then beckoning her back to his lap. “And I would very much love to return that wonderful favor.”

“Oh, I know you would, and you most certainly  _will_ , handsome.” Marinette teased, taking up the offer and taking up a spot on top of him and stroking down one of his cheeks with one hand while straightening out his jacket with the other. “But only  _after_  you make my clothes look good.”

“I think it’s more that your clothes make me look good, _my Lady_.” Adrien lovingly smirked back, wrapping his arms around her tight and nuzzling up against her, easing the both of them into a slowed, heated embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Im finally updating this one again!! Neat!!! Expect this to get filled out a lil more in the coming days/weeks as I finish actual requests from people and get some sleep lmao


	14. Music Sounds Better With You (DJWifi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Alya experience one of the many joys of being on tour

Nino happily whistled while he approached his hotel room door, fiddling around in his pocket to retrieve his key with the sounds of the Jagged Stone concert and the crowded area he’d just opened for still very much audible even from a few streets away.

His search came to an abrupt end, though, after he glanced up from the floor and felt his smile almost irresistibly turn into more of a smirk, playfully scoffing at the sign that read “Do Not Disturb.” in big, bold letters that dangled from the handle that was already open a crack.

“I take it _someone_ enjoyed my set tonight, huh?” He spoke upon entering the room and catching a glimpse at his roommate, carefully dropping a case full of various equipment to one side and shrugging his backpack off to the other.

“Maybe just a bit, yeah.” Alya quietly snickered from the bed, her voice as smooth as silk and her body covered in little more than a pair of black and gold panties and a blue t-shirt bearing a sketched out, minimalist design of his portrait with his name loudly stylized underneath it.

“More than last night’s?” He teased back, kicking his shoes off and wiping his brow, still having yet to fully recover from the time he’d spent in the center of a spotlight covered stage. “Because, if I’m remembering right, you _really_ enjoyed last night’s show.”

She laughed softly, watching him intently as the DJ made short work of his somewhat sweat drenched shirt, lobbing it towards their shared dresser on his way towards the candlelit mattress. “Hm, I don’t know, it _was_ nice, but...Not quite a classic, not yet, anyway.”

His belt was next, the buckle dropping to the floor with a gentle thud followed by the sound of a zipper coming down. “Well, Miss. Césaire, what’re your critiques? I’m always open to improvement.” Nino smiled, leaning forward and planting his hands on the foot of the bed, staring up with a grin.

“I think you were a little slow, if I’m being honest.” Alya confidently answered, a smirk to match his stretching across her lips. “Other than that, I think it was pretty good. Especially that last beat you played.”

He playfully rolled his eyes, sliding himself further forward until his palms were next to either of her thighs. “You mean the beat I named after you, and the one I announced as being named after you.”

“Ahem, I believe your exact words were…” She took a moment to posture some. “This one is devoted to the greatest thing to ever happen to me, the shine of my star, my wonderful girlfriend, _Alya Césaire!_ ” Her voice mimicking his tone better than he’d have expected.

Nino chuckled, a slight blush spreading on his face after hearing his own words back. “Yeah, that’s what I said, mhm.” He removed his glasses to briefly rub his eyes before placing them back on and changing the subject. “But, uh, what was that about me being slow?”

“Oh, that? Well, I just think you took too much time tonight.” Alya coyly replied, tilting her head to see one of his knees lifted and moving up the mattress.

“Too much time how, exactly? I’m pretty sure I was on time for the entire set.” He played along, letting his thumbs ease over and brush along her skin until they were met with the thin waistband of her panties.

She merely scoffed, giving him another few moments to get himself properly up on the bed and laying back to allow him the ability to get properly on top of her form.

“Maybe it was something in the balancing I didn’t noticed, or was it just a problem with where you were sitting?” His grin only becoming more playful as it was held just a few inches above her face.

“I mean that you were a good 10 minutes late getting back here, Lahiffe. Not to mention how long you’re taking this time”

“Oh, well, don’t take that out on my set.” Nino chuckled, either of his hands slowly snaking up underneath of her shirt and across her stomach. “Haven’t you ever heard about how patience is a virtue, Miss. Césaire?”

“Sure it is, just not when I’m wanting my boyfriend.” Alya lightly flicked at his nose, bringing her head up and nuzzling it against his, enough so that his hat was knocked loose and found it’s way to the floor.

He lovingly returned the gesture, dipping his lips in ever so close to hers while massaging up her torso until the progress was stopped by a bra. “For what it’s worth, I came straight here. Just got ganged up on backstage a bit, turns out opening for Jagged Stone can make you pretty popular.”

“Right, and this is the first night of the tour that there’s just been too many people for you to get by, eh?”

“There was that time last week, actually, with that huge crowd in the dressing room, but you were there that time. Besides, I gotta spend some time with the other fans sometimes.”

“The _other_ fans, hm?”

“Yeah, you know, the ones that only get autographs and selfies and stuff like that. Ones that _aren’t_ my number one fan.”

She smirked, a hand lacing around his bare neck and gently bringing it further forward. “And what does your number one fan get?” Alya sensually questioned, her fingertips rubbing his flesh in such a way that made him notably shiver.

“Anything she wants.” Nino smiled, finally closing the short gap of distance between their lips and embracing her warmly, one of his hands coming out from her shirt to run down the side of her face while his tongue danced along her teeth.

Alya reciprocated in equal measure, letting a few free fingernails graze near his waist and fiddle with the button on the front of his shorts until it became undone and the garment slipped slightly downwards. “ _Anything_ , huh?”

“ _Anything._ ”

With his playful reassurance, she moved her hands to their correlating sides and hooked both his garments and more intently worked them both from his hips, overcoming the slight difficulty of the bump that had formed in his boxers with relative ease for her position.

“I think that’s your cue, DJ.” She kissed on him again, nudging and lifting her legs when necessary to give him as much access as he needed to otherwise swiftly pull her underwear off.

“Thank you, by the way.” He interrupted the moment of loving, lusty staring while twirling the garment on a pointer finger. “For not throwing your panties on the stage this time.” His voice couldn’t help but break into a brief fit of stifled laughter.

“Oh, so you don’t appreciate my little gifts after all, huh?” Alya giggled, her face feeling warmer upon feeling his free hand plant itself on her inner thigh and begin lightly pulling and stretching her skin back.

“Not that I don’t appreciate them, I just...I like taking them off myself.”

“Good point, Lahiffe, I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

The two chuckled together for a moment, giving him ample time to admire her heated appearance and the way her reddish-brown locks were strewn out along the royal blue pillow case, further glimmering in the flickering of candle light.

“I love you, Alya.” Nino affectionately spoke, tossing her panties off the bed and running the same finger down along her face, his opposite rolling gently down her crotch and coating it with what had leaked out of her already.

“Saying it ah, a bit early, aren’t we?” She teased despite the sensation that traveled up her body, one hand stroking along his chin with the other reaching down and taking whatever hold of his partially exposed ass that it could.

“Heh, you can never say it enough.” He answered with a peck to her cheek, feeling a throb from between his legs that told him to let his knees buckle and give out some. “Are you ready?”

“Always such a smooth talker, Lahiffe.” Alya replied to his first remark, fluttering her eyelashes some while bracing the rest of herself along the bed before returning to his question. “Whenever you are.”

With that, a few fingers wrapping around his base, some final positioning, and then a sturdy, hard thrust forward, the two were off, the hotel room almost immediately filling with a shared, prolonged moan while he sunk further into her in what felt like slow motion.

Nino gripped the sheet just below her head, unable to bring himself to take any sort of hold on her practically shimmering hair even despite the tight, pleasured sensation that was enveloping him, though his other hand didn’t have much of a problem with gripping at her chest through her shirt.

Alya maintained her grasp, even tensing them up when he eventually sheathed himself inside of her the entire way, her lower lip trembling and twitching some as she stared lovingly up at him, the candles reflecting gently off his glasses, but not enough to completely hide his devoted, focused eyes.

They had managed to maintain a lower volume at first, though it was quickly becoming too difficult to keep up, a matter which wasn’t helped by him sliding his hips back and then steadily ramming them back in, the motion being repeated a number of times while he peppered her moaning face with more kisses.

“Have I, ah, told you how much I _love_ the way you act after a performance?” She spoke between breaths of air, pulling him closer to her body with the sound of their skin colliding echoed somewhat through the room.

“Just the whole tour so far, Miss. Césaire.” Nino managed to tease, grunting and thrusting away at her twitching form at an increasing rate, his fingertips pulling and pinching at her covered up bra as if it wasn’t even there. “And it’s only been, what, a week or two?

It wasn’t long before his glasses became askew on his face and the light sweat that had formed on his forehead during his earlier set returned, only this time, it was Alya that cleared it from his face with a quick brush of her palm.

Still, even if the gesture earned her another, deep kiss to her lips, he didn’t remain clean for too long, the repeated pounding of his lower half and throbbing of his cock as it rapidly worked the both of them over doing more than enough to seemingly raise the temperature in the room.

The bed-frame was creaking and shaking beneath them before too much longer, the sound only audible because they remained locked for as long as they did, slightly succeeding in muffling one another’s groans and occasional curses.

Such a hold eventually vanished, though, as the two caved to separation again, unleashing a flurry of panting and gasps between moans, neither ceasing their movements for even a moment and allowing the pace to become even more frantic.

This was what most of their nights had been like since he’d taken on the role of opening act for this semi-worldwide tour; an hour or two at a stadium or arena playing through his set-list, then an entire night that they shared together in whatever hotel they were put up in for the duration, doing whatever they wanted until the sun came up.

It just so happened that this, a prolonged moment in each other’s embrace after a fun, party-filled evening, was what they so lovingly chose to do.

“Ha-How’re you holding up?” Nino asked with a ragged smile, somewhat struggling to bring his head up far enough to meet her eyes, his cock twitching and throbbing each time he buried himself entirely within her crotch.

“A little more, yeah?” Alya was able to answer, a few beads of sweat having formed on her own forehead, while her legs moved and wrapped around his waist and her hips still worked to try and meet his every movement.

He only nodded and huffed his agreement, his words mostly failing him. His actions more than made up for it, however, as a few of his fingertips made their way down between their bodies and began rubbing along the top of her pussy, poking and prodding at the flesh until he was able to play with her clit.

That, along with the unrelenting thrusting of her boyfriend and his heated breaths that coated her neck, was just about all it took, though he was sure to get a few more, slowed pushes of his hips in before the two crossed their finish line almost simultaneously.

Her mouth went agape first, feeling every inch of him pulsing while he held himself as steadily as he could, though she didn’t have much opportunity to get too loud, as he was swift to cover her mouth with his again, just a few seconds before meeting her orgasm.

It was somewhat surprising how voluminous his climax was after the last few nights they’d shared, his cock throbbing and releasing deep within her quivering crotch to the point where some leaked back out, his attempt at muffling their pleasured groans with a kiss proving to be fairly ineffective.

The sharp thrill of the finish gradually came down to more of a calm delight, the pair remaining stuck on one another for a good few minutes after it’d truly ended for both of them before either found the ability to pull off or let go.

He was ultimately the one who broke the kiss, slumping over to her left and raising a hand up to his forehead, panting while the room around him returned to normal.

She did similarly by just relaxing her body along the mattress, taking a while to recover from the dazed high and, in the process, gave him long, loving looks and rubbed up his bare, ever so slightly wet arm.

“Don’t suppose you’re...up for an encore, after that, huh?” Alya playfully spoke after a little more time had passed, a finger or two gently trailing circles closer to the center of his chest and her voice as soft and quiet as it had been all night.

Nino lowly chuckled and scoffed with a tired smirk on his lips, shifting to his side to properly face her and returning the favor by massaging up near her shoulder. “Are you seriously asking for an encore after _that_ performance? _That_ , Miss. Césaire, is what I call a classic.”

“Yeah, that’s a good point. I don’t think we’d be able to top that one tonight.” She snickered. “But we can always try tomorrow, right?”

“I think we’re headed to somewhere in Canada tomorrow, so...Probably, yeah.” He replied, eyeing her over again and then cooing. "God, you make my merch look _so_ good."

The two then inched up closer to one another after having cooled off enough, his fingers finding the ends of her hair and a hand of hers ending up back on his now mostly exposed rear.

They remained snuggling and cuddling comfortably in a blissful, peaceful state for what could have been the entire night, but the quiet was eventually interrupted with a sudden, low rumbling sound that came from him.

“I take it you didn’t have catering backstage tonight, eh?” She teased, running a few fingertips across his stomach.

“Yeah.” Nino warmly answered, finding himself drawn to her eyes even with their current topic. “And the normal concert food is still a bit too expensive, even with what I’m getting paid.” He added with a chuckle.

“Well, don’t worry, DJ Lahiffe.” Alya thumbed the top of his head and somewhat fixed the edges of his hair in the process. “I hear the room service in this place is as fantastic as it is affordable.” She smiled, indulging him in a slowed kiss before reaching for the phone on the desk behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi Im back again but for real this time I think, its been...probably several months! Oops! I was actually sort of on a health kick and didnt have a lotta room to write and just kinda felt out of the mood too. But thats all changed now (except the health bit bc thats actually good)! Hopefully therell be regular updates from here on out!


	15. All In A Day's Work (Renino)

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were getting in trouble on purpose.” Rena Rouge teased, breaking their lips apart with a subtle line of drool dragging out between them. “That, or you have worse luck than the cat”

“What can I say, trouble just seems to follow me around.” Nino smirked back though his blush, a few of his finger gently lingering in the white tips of the heroine’s hair. “Though, you do seem to have a knack for saving my life, lately.”

“Or you're making a habit of getting caught in Akuma attacks.” She giggled before taking him for another, shorter kiss. “Besides, saving people comes with the job,  _sweetheart_.”

The DJ’s hands trailed around to her back and slowly ran up along her spandex suit while they embraced a second time, her forehead bumping up against the brim of his hat enough to knock it off before they separated again.

“So, do you take all the people you save home and kiss them up the wall?” He felt her fingertips slide down his chest. “Is that part of the job, too?”

“Not  _all_ of them, no.” Rena’s fox-like ears pricked up while she pecked on him again. “Just the ones that give me a key to their house.”

“Speaking of, you probably shouldn’t give a spare key to a stranger.” She further teased, a hand traveling further downwards to slowly toy with his belt.

Nino felt a shiver make its way up his spine when he heard the sound of his zipper come undone, a sound which was followed quickly by the button on his pants popping free. “Do, ah, do they count as a stranger when they’re such a...dashing, world famous superhero?”

“I’m already getting your pants, my little DJ, you don’t have to keep flattering me.” The heroine nudged his pants down before peeling his boxers from his waist. “But, do feel free to continue, who knows where it might get you.”

He went to do just that, but instead gasped, the sudden rush of cooler air hitting his freshly exposed crotch enough to send a jot through his entire being, specifically his slowly tensing cock.

“ _Uh-oh_ , looks like you need saving again.” Rena taunted, grazing his rising tip with a few fingertips. “What does this make, four times I’ll have... _saved_ you this week?”

“Five.” Nino muttered out without much of a thought in his mind. “You, uh, you did that thing, with your flute a few days ago, it was our two month anniversary, remember?”

“Oh, I do, I just wanted to see if you remembered. I hoped you would.” She giggled some, a spare hand wrapping around and taking a firm grasp on his ass. “I could do that again, if you want.”

His throat felt tight as she ran her nails along his bare flesh some. “Well, I, uh...I’ve kinda had a long day, and-”

“I get it, you wanna save something like that for the  _next_ anniversary, no worries.” The heroine pulled her hand back around and wrapped her fingers around his hardened length. “I guess I’ll take it easy on you, then.”

Her idea of easy was to place a few fingers around his balls while the others started steadily, if a bit greedily, pump along his twitching cock, savouring each moan she elicited from his parted, vaguely drooling lips by kissing and licking at his increasingly flushed face.

Had she not had him backed up and pressed firmly against the only barren wall in his bedroom, his knees might have given out, but the orange haired heroine was doing more than enough to keep him supported while she worked him over.

“Fah, Fuck…” Nino inadvertently hissed out when she squeezed around the head of his length and rolled her thinly gloved fingers over his flesh. “Dah, damn...Rena…”

“Such filthy language.” Rena teased, fondling and gripping on his crotch while sliding down to his base. “Maybe you’re a badder boy than I thought.”

“But that’s okay, I think I know what to do with bad boys like you.” She smirked up at his moonlit face, halting her motions and enjoying the sound of his dry gasping before dropping down to her knees.

“You don’t have to, ah-” He attempted to speak, tilting his head down and watching as she pulled her fox pendant down with a dim, orange light trailing behind it, eventually fading off once she’d pulled the zipper far enough down to reveal her bare chest.

“Looks like  _someone’s_  happy to see these again.” The heroine grinned, leaning back some as to better show herself off.

“And there’s that face I love so much” She added after peering up at his awestruck expression, a thumb sliding briefly up the underside of his throbbing length.

“You are... _Way_  too good.” Was the most Nino could muster, brushing down her fox ear and onto what he could reach of her head as he stared at her perfectly illuminated chest.

“Like I said, _darling_.” She started back while slowly enveloping his cock with her breasts with both hands on either side and then pushing them together as tightly as she could. “It comes with the job.”

With that, she started to pump, keeping him as firmly placed between her bosom as she could, giving the head of his now frequently leaking tip a few licks each time it pushed up through, her smirk unwavering while he broke down into further, lustier groans and curses.

His back was now harshly pressing up against the wall for some sense of stability, his clinging and clutching at empty space before the heroine ushered his grasp onto either of her pointed ears, letting out a flurry of moans of her own when she managed to get her mouth around his cock-head.

She held him there for a moment, lashing his sensitive flesh with her tongue and rubbing her breasts up and down along his shaft while his knees buckled and his head all but slammed back to the wallpaper.

“Rena, ah, _please!_ ” He breathlessly spoke out of sheer need, catching only a glimpse of her shimmering hazel eyes before his own were involuntarily shut.

The heroine heard his cries, but merely hummed along with her work, briefly reaching and playing with his balls again before more tightly pressing his twitching length between her breasts.

“C’mon.” Rena muttered just loud enough for him to hear. “Give your hero the reward she wants.”

Her seductive tone mixed with the brisk pace she’d taken, along with her mouth swiftly returning to lap up whatever precum leaked out and hadn’t coated her chest was enough to get him to finally break.

“ _Fuck, Rena!_ ”

His jaw trembled as he erupted all over her, his cock thrust up just enough that his cum would shoot everywhere from her breasts to her mask, something the heroine clearly didn’t seem to mind too much, given her wide open, lowly moaning mouth.

“Guess you are a good boy after all.” She quietly teased, dropping her grasp from her chest to instead clean off her face some with one hand and stroke him through what remained of his volumus climax with the other. “A bit dirty, but still good.”

It took him a good few minutes before he was able to bring his consciousness back to the room and the situation before him, his eyes slowly reopening and admittedly admiring just how much of a mess he’d made of the heroine.

“Er, sorry...about that.” He weakly spoke once the ability returned to him, his blush almost shining in the moonlight.

“Don’t worry.” She grinned, wiping some from the edge of her mask before licking it off her finger. “It’s part of why I like you so much.”

“I, uh...here.” Nino followed up, glancing briefly around his room before retrieving a cloth from the table beside him. “Don’t...Don’t think you should zip around the city looking like, uh...that, even at this hour.”

“Aw, you don’t think it looks good on me?” Rena playfully pouted, letting out a slight giggle before clearing what remained on her face off.

“I guess you’re right. Besides, I think you look better on me anyway.” She stood up and took his lips for another passionate, tongue-filled kiss.

The heroine slid her hands along his bare waist while silently urging her boyfriend to do similar to her still exposed and somewhat messy chest, moaning into his mouth when he lightly pinched and grabbed at her nipples.

“Mh, same time tomorrow, I presume?”

Nino lovingly brushed his forehead up against hers. “Yeah, well, if I get in trouble again, anyway.”

“Like you said, trouble seems to have a way of finding you, Lahiffe.” She smirked, pecking at him and pulling her pendant up before moving towards the open window from which she’d entered.

“But lucky for you, I’ll always be there to pull your sweet ass out of it.” Rena gave him a wink, blowing the disheveled DJ a farewell kiss before disappearing into the night sky.


	16. You Stood There, Like an Angel (Adrinath)

“I don’t know if it’d be a... _masterpiece_  or anything, but I’d be, er, drawing you, like, your full portrait, but...You’d be, uh...naked, y’know?”

Nathaniel remembered trying not to sound as nervous as he really was.  

“So, it’s like...a nude portrait, then?

Adrien’s words and the eternity that passed between them had turned the Nath’s face almost as bright a shade of red as his hair, though he did still manage to muster up an anxious smile and a nod of his head.

“ _...Count me in_.”

The encounter had been replaying in his head on a seemingly endless loop since it took place, so much so that he’d practically been running on autopilot since then, leading to the few days between then and now to feel like little more than a blur.

He wasn’t sure what had trapped him in that moment for sure, but it was either the sheer fact that someone, let alone Adrien, had said yes to his request to sketch them in the buff, or it was the way Adrien smiled when he agreed.

Obviously he’d seen the blonde smile numerous times in the past, but there was something about the way his lips slightly pursed that afternoon that had made him feel warm, like all the air had left his lungs, he wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but-.

“Just another minute!”

A familiar voice suddenly snapped him to reality in such a manner that had him let out a sharp breath that he didn’t notice he’d been holding that took the sound of an almost dreamy sigh, his previous thoughts vanishing while he returned to the moment at hand.

He was in his studio apartment, sitting comfortably at his desk with various tools and pencils organized on either side of a somewhat propped up piece of paper.

“Uh, take your time! No, er, no worries!” Nathaniel called back out of instinct, noticing the various articles of clothing that had been strewn across the top of the room divider that stood on the opposite end of the studio.

He counted a black shirt, a white overshirt, a pair of jeans, two socks, and then, right before he pulled his eyes away, a pair of black and green boxers appeared, a garment which swiftly brought a tinge of red to his face.

“Oh, it doesn’t take me that long to strip down.” Adrien playfully replied, his head poking around the edge of the divider for a brief moment before disappearing behind it again, leaving Nathan with little more to see than his silhouette.

The apartment fell silent for another few moments as both parties made a few final preparations.

Nath fiddled around with the various colors he felt he’d need and tried to find the mental fortitude to survive however long his day was about to be, while his subject noticeably pulled something over his shoulders and stepped around the corner.

“Alright.” The model spoke as he made his approach, adorned in little more than a loosely tied, black and green robe that had him looking downright regal.  “How do you want me?”

Nathaniel might have cursed under his breath when his eyes focused up on his majestic subject, but he wasn’t sure if the word had made it past his lips or not.

“Well, uh, just...Do whatever feels natural?” He managed to reply without too much trouble, even mustering up a calmer smile. “I’m supposed to be drawing a life, so…”

Agreste thought on it for a moment, the garment hanging off his body swaying some as he shifted around in place until he came across an idea he liked.

“How about I just stand like...this?” He spoke as his hands planted one either side of his hips and a toothy grin stretched across his face. “Does it look natural enough?”

“Er, yeah, that’ll work fine.” Nathan replied with a nod, keeping his eyes up above the waist for the time being. “Looks natural enough to me.”

“Wait, hold on.” His subject spoke up after a few seconds, breaking his pose and pulling his fuzzy belt free with ease before shrugging the robe off and onto the ground.

“There we go,  _Au Naturale_.” He playfully hummed and took his position again while Nathaniel finally started to realize the gravity of this situation.

The human body wasn’t something he was necessarily unfamiliar with, but even then, all the experience in the world still couldn’t have acclimated him to just how  _stunning_  Adrien was, the only comparison in his mind was with that of an angel.

The model oozed radiance, especially in his current state of undress, his fair skin tone and bright blonde locks the obvious standouts, though the sunlight that was beaming in through the windows of his apartment certainly helped to accentuate his other features, too.  

It was like a trail, from the edges of his hair to the tip of his somewhat stiffened length, one which Nathan’s eyes a bit too eagerly traveled down and found themselves lost in.

He was so lost, in fact, that he hadn’t noticed that he was staring.

“You doing alright, Nath?”

His gentle voice brought Nath back to reality once again.

“Yeah! I, er, I mean, yeah, I’m alright.” He stuttered for a moment, struggling briefly to bring his gaze back upwards. “Just, uh...A bit tired, is all.” His voice tapered off while his head tilted down until all he could see was his white canvas.

Though he was somewhat puzzled, Agreste opted to simply shrug and believe him, even as he watched the redhead fidget and fumble around in his seat until he finally retrieved a colored pencil and started sketching.

His lines were looser and messier than his usual work, a result of his current lack of focus, along with the tensed feeling in his stomach and the sensation of blood rushing between his legs, both of which Nathan attempted to ignore.

Doing so, however, wasn’t making things any easier, especially given the various amounts of pressure he inadvertently applied to his efforts, the sounds of his increasingly erratic marks further alerting his subject that something was off.

“Hey, we can...do this later, if you want.” Adrien warmly smiled, still holding his pose like the pro he was.

It took a few moments for his words to reach the other side of the studio. “No, it’s, ah, I’m fine, really.” The redhead perked up without catching more of a glimpse of anything below his subject’s waist, his face now more fully coated in a glowing shade of red. “Er, no time like the present, right?”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind coming back another day or something.”

Nathaniel did little more than mumble something indecipherable after dropping his head back down towards his desk.

Little more than the sound of tapping and scratching filled the room as the blonde tried to figure out what was going on from his position, a bit of a perplexed look hanging on his face until his gaze drifted down beneath the table and onto what he quickly determined to be the source of Nath’s current issue.

“Nathan.” He spoke with a more sensual tone, dropping his arms to his sides and making short work of the distance between them.

Equal parts embarrassed and excited, the redhead merely peered up from his admittedly sloppy work.

“Just so you know.” Adrien’s voice became more sensual and quiet while he leaned over the desk with a downright seductive expression on his face. “There are  _easier_  ways of making a booty call.”

“I...I don’t know what you mean.” Nathaniel darted his eyes to one side of the apartment and dropped his pencil while his heart skipped a beat.

Agreste playfully hummed, planting one hand on the desk between them while the other reached up and ruffled his hair some. “Hey, it’s alright, I don’t mind.”

The redhead stammered for a minute, trying to collect enough of himself to form a response. “I didn’t actually...Mean to, y’know...I just, er,  _you_  just.” He tried to explain to the best of his current abilities.

“I get it, don’t worry.”

“I’m...really sorry, I usually have more, uh, self control, I guess, and...”

“And..” Adrien picked up where he trailed off. 

“I think we should...probably do something about it, don’t you?”

If his chest wasn’t already racing, it certainly was now.

“Yeah, er, I mean, what do...What do you mean?” Nathan muttered back.

“What I mean is…” The model started, holding his thought while he grabbed the desk and moved it with a fair amount of ease to one side, removing the last obstacle between the two.

“You’re not gonna get a lot of work done like _this_.” He not so subtly eyed up the occasionally throbbing bump in Nath’s pants. “And I don’t mind lending a hand, or more, if you want.”

“Well...Yes, I do, but, uh, does that...you’re gonna…” Nath tried his best to play along, breaking through some of his nerves to keep up with Agreste’s almost vigorous demeanor. “Are you gonna, like, suck me off?”

“Aw, you are  _so_ cute.” Adrien answered, reaching a hand up and carefully dragging a finger up from his neck to the end of his chin. “But, no, that’s not what I’m gonna do.”

Before Nathaniel had a chance to inquire further, the model was down on one knee and made quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans.

“What you’re gonna do.” He teasingly smirked. “Is slide those pants off for me.”

Without a second thought, the redhead arched his back in the seat to shift the garment from his hips, his thumb catching the waistband of his underwear and intentionally pushing it down along with his other garment until the two pooled up around his ankles.

He couldn’t help but moan as fresh air brushed his hardened, already someone slick cock, his pre-cum having stained both his boxers and his flesh.

“Jeez, you really _are_ cute.” Adrien mumbled mostly to himself.

“Ah, now then, open your mouth for me.”

Again, Nath did as requested and let his jaw drop, watching as the blonde first raised a hand up and then, after double checking with a nod, slid a few fingers past his lips.

It was like Nathan’s instinct took over, as he all but sucked on the digits that rolled along his tongue for a moment, his eyelids narrowing while the model ran his free hand through his red locks.

“Alright, you...Might wanna grab my shoulder or something.” Agreste advised once a few minutes had passed and his fingers were thoroughly soaked. “Just, uh, brace yourself.”

With that, and a second or two to give him time to reach up and grab hold of the blonde, Adrien gently wrapped his fingers around the redhead’s length and steadily tugged on it, taking extra care both to not go too fast, and to rub off most of the spit he’d accumulated onto his flesh.

“Oh, _damn_ , Adrien…” Nathaniel groaned, feeling precum leak from his tip with each full stroke, his own hands holding tightly onto either of the model’s shoulders until the sensation suddenly vanished.

“Okay, I think you’re ready.”

“For, ah, for what?”

“Just...stay as calm for me as you can, okay?”

Nathan could have predicted what was happening a while ago had his mind not been clouded by a continuous tingling of pleasure, though as he watched Adrien stand upright and then slowly climb into his lap, he was more than able to piece it together.

“None, ah, none of my...other life drawing classes went like this.” He managed to bring out a more playful, if a bit flushed grin, the body heat pressing against his own making his blush spread to its limit.

Agreste slid a hand around to the back of his neck while the other reached back and got Nathaniel’s length pointing in the position he wanted it in.

“That’s because I wasn’t in any of them.”

The sensual, teasing tone of his voice alone was enough to cause goosebumps, but it was the kiss that he planted on his parted lips that really made him tremble in delight, his anxieties seemingly melting away inside of Adrien’s mouth.

“Are you...ready, Nathan?” He asked after they parted, smiling at Nath’s passionate expression while holding his backside just a few inches above his crotch.

“Shouldn’t I be the one, er, asking you that?” Nathan shyly smirked back, his arms wrapping around the model’s waist after a slowed, approving nod.

With all the clearance and assurance he needed, Adrien firmly pushed himself downwards, taking Nathan’s cock slowly into his ass and relishing in the increasing volume of the lusty, heated moans that filled the room around them, even losing track of which voice was which for a time as he grew accustomed to the size currently filling him..

“Fuck.” Agreste hissed out once he was fully hilted, his chest heaving in a near matching rhythm with the redhead.

Nathaniel groaned as he throbbed and twitched inside of the model, his hands somewhat involuntarily finding themselves reaching and grabbing at either side of his well toned ass.

“Ah...Adrien, are you?”

“I’m...Good, yeah, you?”

“Yeah, it’s...You’re just, mh,  _really_  tight.”

The blonde lowly laughed at what he took as a compliment. “Or maybe you’re just that _big_.”

Their lips then met again, though it was sloppier and not as focused as before, the growing need they shared becoming harder for either to ignore for much longer.

Adrien raked his fingers up through the fiery red locks, taking a grasp on his head and holding it a short distance away from his own.

“ _Fuck me, Nathaniel_.”

His request was breathless and his face was flushed, at least, what Nathan could see of it was.

There was little need for instruction this time, however, as once he felt the blonde rise ever so slightly, Nath was quick to thrust his hips upwards.

It wasn’t long before the two were working together in a brisk and needy pace with little more than an occasional swear between them, seeing as Adrien’s mouth was too busy sucking and biting around Nathan’s neck and jawline, while the latter was preoccupied with moaning.

“Adri...ah!” The redhead muttered when he felt his balls tighten, tilting his head to whichever side the blonde wanted to work over next, his skin shivering at the sensation of various hickeys being laced along his collar bone.

Despite the lack of words, Agreste managed to make out what he was trying to say pretty well, giving him a few flutters of his eyelashes while wrapping his arms comfortably around his shoulders to better support him.

“It’s okay.” He huskily spoke into one ear.

“I want you to do it.” He encouraged into the other.

“Go ahead.” His lips pecked and kissed on his chin.

“ _Cum_ , Nathaniel.” Adrien lowly moaned. “ _Cum inside of me_.”

The words alone were enough to send him over the edge, a few final bucks of his hips and a firm push down on the blonde’s ass giving him the extra jolt he needed to oblige his request.

“ _Fuck, Adrien!_ ” The room echoed the happily pleading sentiment as Nath sheathed himself as deep inside of him as he could while he came, his fingertips almost digging into his backside as he throbbed and threw his head back.

Adrien panted and gently shut his eyes while holding himself mostly in place, clenching himself around the gradually relaxing member in order to milk as much out of him as he could before the moment passed.

Both boys sat and collected themselves for what felt like ages, exchanging tired, loving looks with one another while air slowly refilled their lungs and the studio around them stopped spinning.

“So, you...feel better now, right?”

“Better, yeah, better is...one word for it.”

The two merely held each other for a good few minutes, easily rubbing and comforting the other until they had it in them to engage in another, shorter kiss, one that ended once Agreste managed to climb off the seat he’d made for himself on his lap.

“You, uh...didn’t cum.” Nathaniel muttered after noticing the blonde’s stiffened length, still gradually coming down from his pleasured high.

“Oh, that?” The model playfully replied as he moved the desk back in front of the noticeably more well composed artist.

“How about we worry about that  _after_  we finish my portrait, yeah?” Adrien playfully flicked his reddened nose and gave a wink. "I don't wanna miss out on a potential  _masterpiece_ , after all."

“Now then." His toothy grin returned to his face after he stepped back to the middle of the room and struck his earlier, hands-on-hips pose. "Where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna note on here too that the next few fics r request fills from my backlog! Idk why I feel like mentioning this but lmao


	17. Sunset Waltz (Ladrien)

“So.” Ladybug radiantly smirked after a graceful landing. “What was it you  _urgently_ wanted to see me about?”

Adrien gave her back a similar smile, eagerly outstretching his arms as she quickly closed whatever distance was between them to embrace him.

“Well,  _urgent_...might have been the wrong word.” He lowly chuckled, holding her spandex covered form tightly with either hand running along her back.

“Oh? And here I dropped everything to rush over here just before dark and save you from whatever you’d gotten yourself into this time.”

“To be fair, I didn’t say there was any danger.” Agreste playfully corrected, lovingly staring into her bluebell eyes. “Just that it was urgent, which-”

“You can tell me, or I can  _make_ you tell me.” She teased, grazing a thumb across the tip of his nose that then made its way to his collar. “Either way works for me.”

“I guess I just, uh, don’t know how to ask it, is the thing” He stammered some, a subtle blush forming across his face.

“If it’s anything like some of your previous, ahem,  _emergencies_ , then you could just ask.” The heroine amusingly taunted. “Though, I gotta say, asking a superhero to go down on you in an alleyway in the middle of the day would be pretty bold, handsome.”  

“No, er, I mean, it’s not that this time, but…”

Ladybug slid one hand up under the edge of his shirt and pulled him tighter with the other, her smirk deepening as she noticed a growing bump pressing against her waist.

“Are you _sure_ that’s not it?”

“It  _wasn’t_ , but you just seem to have this effect on me,  _lovebug_.” He attempted to play smooth even if his flushed expression betrayed him.

One softly said pet name was all it took for a shade of red to coat her face and make her heart rate jump, though she wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily.

“Erm, well, since I'm here” Ladybug cleared the sudden dry feeling in her throat and put on a more innocent tone of voice. “And you still need a minute or two, maybe I should...take care of it anyway, no?”

“Oh, I am _not_  gonna say no to that, especially if it gets me out of this hole I’m digging.” Adrien playfully muttered without a second thought, palming up the back of her neck to the sound of his zipper coming undone.

“But, ah, you probably shouldn’t, y’know, go down or anything like that.”

“Saving that for later tonight, huh, Agreste?”

He grinned and thumbed through the ends of her hair. “Gotta have something for dessert, right?”

“I’d say you’re more of a main course, myself.” She muttered back.

With that, she kissed him as deeply as she could and pressed his back against the wall, eagerly freeing his bulging need from both his jeans and his boxers while she moaned into his mouth.

“ _That_ hard already?” Ladybug taunted with a whistle to her voice. “I guess it has been a few days since I’ve paid you a visit.”

“Ah, please…” Was the best response Adrien could muster given the sudden, cool breeze of air that brushed along his freshly exposed, slightly slick flesh.

“Ugh, you’re so cute when you beg.” She ran a few fingers through the light blonde hairs just above his crotch, nibbling some on her lower lip while she admired his reddened, doe-eyed expression. “Do it again.”

“ _Please_ , Ladybug.” He took in a breath and conjured a more wicked looking smile. “Please, I  _need_  your help so badly, Bugaboo, I’m  _so_  hard for you.”

She swore internally and had to look away for a moment, keeping her composure lest he overtook control of the situation.

“Alright, alright..” Ladybug lowly giggled after successfully keeping her cool, palming up his stomach briefly before slowly gliding her fingertips along the shaft of his cock. “I’ll  _save_  you.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Adrien hissed at her gradually tightening grip, losing his sight to his eyelids when she gave him one slowed, full pump.

“It feels like I need to start visiting you more often, handsome boy.”

His hands clung to her spandex as his body tried to acclimate to the intense, heated feeling coursing both in his chest and between his legs.

“My, ah, my window is always open for you, _Bugaboo_.”

She playfully snickered back, rubbing her free hand up along his neck for a moment before dropping it down his back until it ended up on his ass.

He turned into little more than a stuttering mess of mostly incomprehensible curses and begging when her pace started to increase, his length throbbing and twitching against her firm grasp and all of it working to get her just as turned on as he was.

The heroine gave him a few more strokes, admiring the way his chest heaved and precum leaked from his tip until she found herself stumbling across an idea.

“Hey, Adrien.” She quietly broke him out of his pleasured, mumbling trance by talking closely to one of his ears. “I...think I’m gonna try something, is that okay?”

“Nh, yeah, of course.” He warmly replied before his eyes opened. “Just, uh, remember that we’re not  _exactly_  hidden at the moment, so.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing extreme, I’m just gonna…” Her words tapered off as she stepped up as close as she could get to him and positioned his cock between her thighs and squeezed tightly them together. “There we go.”

“I, mh, think I get it.” He remarked, tilting his head down for another kiss while his hips subtly started to move.

“Yeah, just like that.” Ladybug added, her concentration being broken by his slow, methodical thrusting.

Both of his hands made their way to her hips in order to help the movement while hers made their home on his ass and her forehead dipped into the crook of his neck.

“That’s it, ah…” She sensually whined, the friction heating up and grinding at her crotch steadily making her lose her mind as the speed at which he moved continued to increase.

His grasp gradually shifted up to her shoulder blades while he worked the both of them over, the hold she had wrapped around him more than enough to keep both of them in place.

The heroine had become as much of an incoherent, stuttering mess as he was by this point, her lips pecking softly along his jaw while her nails dug into his skin through her spandex gloves, each press of his pelvis to hers sending a shot of pure heat through her core.

“A little more, Adrien…”

He planted a kiss onto her forehead and cooed back. “I know, I’m just about  _there_ , too.”

Something about how spontaneous this was and the intense friction that had built up between the two of them in the few minutes they’d been linked like this made the short amount of time feel like an age had passed, with neither lasting as long as they typically did.

“Lady...Ladybug, I can’t,  _damn-_ ” Adrien all but whimpered as his heart and cock throbbed at the same time.

“ _Let it out, handsome._ ” Ladybug lovingly encouraged, feeling a similar tension to what he was experiencing. “ _Let it all out for me._ ”

His mouth was afire with a plethora of groans after that, her words like a firecracker to his mind with a sort of explosion occurring not long after he delivered a sturdy, deep thrust, keeping the head of his cock buried between her thighs in such a manner that most of his cum erupted against her costume.

Such a sensation, along with his heated swears and a gasp of her own, was enough to bring the heroine over the edge with him, her hips rolling from side to side as she inadvertently milked him somewhat while she maintained a firm grasp on his now slightly reddened ass and continued grinding his shaft until her own climax reached its end.

“So, you...wanted to ask me something?” Ladybug was the first to speak a proper word in what had been a good few minutes of solid moaning and kissing.

Adrien took a swallow of dry, hot air out of necessity and amazement in how she didn’t seem to have skipped a beat.

“It’s just _silly_ , is the thing.”

“Then you’re in luck, because I like silly.”

“I just...Wanted to know if…” He trailed off, averting his green gaze from hers for a moment.

Deciding not to let him get off the topic again, she gently took hold of his chin and pulled it back towards her. “Am I gonna have to make you cum again already?”

With another breath, the now somewhat messy model collected himself and braced for his impending question and possible response.

“I wanted to know if you maybe would wanna...get dinner tonight, and maybe see a movie afterwards.” His eyes still avoided hers and a hand ran nervously up the back of his neck as he stammered through his question.

The heroine busted into a fit of heartfelt laughter, cradling his head in her hands before softly pressing her forehead to his.

“ _That_  was what you were so scared to ask?” She stroked a few fingers up through his hair.

“I don’t know how I’d get a movie theater without getting mobbed by everyone in Paris, but  _of course_ I’d go with you.”

“Actually.” He finally spoke up again, his face ablaze in blush while she lightly swayed the both of them in place. “I  _do_ happen to have plenty of coats in your size, so…”

Both chuckled and then kissed again, a mixture of moaning and giggling permeating their locked lips while she slowly slid her slightly dripping thighs off his still halfway stiffened, cum-soaked cock.

She warmly smiled, breaking from him for a moment to hug him tighter. “Er, what time exactly?”

“The movie starts in about two hours.” Adrien answered. “So we’d have plenty of time to go get washed up at my place and stuff, since we...probably should.”

Ladybug cuddled up to him and nodded her head in agreement, her chest pressing to his with a warm, loving breath filling her lungs before she replied.

“ _It’s a date._ ”


	18. A Long Distance (Alyadrien (implied OT4))

“I take it I did a good job, huh?” Alya playfully smirked after her lips broke from the model’s, her fingers lazily dancing on his belt buckle. “Or do you take  _all_ of your, ahem,  _personal photographers_  into your dressing room?”

Adrien huffed a heated breath and locked the door behind him, ensuring some much needed privacy. “Only the ones that really capture my good side.”

“Oh, honey” She put on as seductive a tone as she could muster with her heart racing in her chest. “I don’t think you  _have_ a bad side.”

With a shiver gradually making its way down his spine, the blonde planted his mouth to hers again, paying special attention to her chin before sinking further down and nibbling along her jawline.

“Though, for future reference” Alya sharply inhaled at the sound of her shirt buttons being pulled apart. “There’re easier ways into my pants than inviting me to another country under the guise of being your photographer.”

“Well, I didn’t want to be alone for a week, an ocean away is just a little too far for my tastes, y’know?” He snickered, reaching around her back and easily unclasping her cream colored bra.

She nudged his attentions up with a finger lightly pulling on his chin, another hooking the front of her undergarment in such a way that it practically peeled off her body.

“You don’t have to dance around it, y’know, you can just _admit_ that you wanted me to yourself for a few days, pretty boy.”

“I  _could_.” He unzipped her jeans and make short work of the button that held them up, brushing them from her hips. “But then I wouldn’t get to play with my food.”

Adrien placed his mouth back in the crook of her neck as he stepped the both of them further into the room, lacing a hickey into her flesh while his hands gently caressed and fondled her freshly exposed, somewhat hot chest for a moment.

“You’re not supposed to do that.” Alya playfully giggled, feeling him lift her up from the hips and then, soon after place her softly down on the lone makeup table in the room.

“But since you seem so hungry” She got out before he stole another, sloppier kiss from her parted, slightly drooling lips. “I think we can make an exception.”

Her head slowly dropped back as he dropped his attentions down from her neck to her breasts, licking and briefly sucking at her nipples as he pulled both her pants, and her panties, down with one swift motion, his green gaze never disappearing for more than a second as his tongue trailed down her stomach, over her navel, stopping just a few inches from her crotch.

“What’re you waiting for, hm?” Alya practically hummed. “Your meal is waiting.”

He didn’t need the instruction, but it definitely made his actions more intense and fierce, especially as his wide mouth brushed through some thin, well kept, and vaguely reddish-brown hairs that lied between her thighs.

“God, do you  _have_  to smell this nice?” Adrien teasingly fluttered his eyes after a deep inhale, pulling her dangling legs over his shoulders. “You’ve  _got_ to give me your routine.”

“You already got my pants off, Agreste, you don’t have to keep trying to flatter me.”

“Not flattering, just being honest.” He hummed. 

“Well, if we’re being honest.” Her tone was more mischievous than seductive as she placed a hand on the top of his head. “I think you should start eating me out already.”

With a subtle shove, the blonde did just that, immediately applying the same level of affectionate detail to her crotch as he had the rest of her by lapping and licking at her pussy with vigorous intent, his hands firmly grabbing at her kneecaps to help keep her steady while he worked her over.

“ _Fuck_ , hold that pose.” Alya hissed, reaching for her phone to snap a quick image of his glimmering green gaze working from between her legs.

“A... _souvenir_  for Marinette and Nino, since they couldn’t be here.” She smiled and he giggled on her skin, almost causing her to drop the device before she could put it down in the corner of the desk. “Ah, I almost forgot how  _good_  you are at this.”

She placed her device down and stroked through his hair, stifling as many moans as she could, though his sharp focus on her clit making it hard for her to sit still, much less remain all that quiet.

Which was something he knew would get to her, of course, he knew she loved when he kept his eyes on her, so that’s what he did, no matter how quickly he rutted his lips against her or how often he prodded at her entrance with his warm, slick tongue.

The only thing she could do back to him, in this position at least, was lock her thighs around his head, an act which had always just encouraged him to go faster and grow bolder, his flicks at her slit increasing in speed not long after she had a solid grip on him.

“Wait, Adrien, ah-” Alya huffed out not long after he’d started rubbing up along her sides.

“I  _need_  you.”

Without a second thought, having heard her say such a thing in that pleasured, pleading tone of voice many times before, the blonde stood straight up and took her for another kiss.

The sound of his belt coming undone and his zipper peeling downwards not long after provided a backdrop to their shared, harmonic moaning, the two eventually reaching a volume that drowned out the noise of his jeans and boxers hitting the floor along with anything else in the immediate vicinity.

“In here, right?” Adrien softly chuckled, his already hardened cock grinding up along the slit of her pussy for a moment.

Alya managed to give him a flustered glare, locking her legs around his waist and holding firmly onto the sides of his face. “If you don’t start fucking me right now, I swear-”

She didn’t get the chance to finish her empty threat as with a thumb spreading her out, the model thrust himself forward and into her with a steady, firm motion, his head ducking back down to her neck while his arms wrapped around her back.

He muttered praises she couldn’t quite make out, the sound of his pelvis tapping against her own being the only thing she could truly hear other than her heartbeat.

“ _Don’t stop!_ ” She loudly groaned at the feeling of his thick length penetrating her repeatedly, clinging tightly to his form with her glasses skewed on her face.

It wasn’t necessarily instruction, but he clearly took it as such, given how he swiftly pulled her off the desk and sped his pace up, his hips bucking and smacking at her flesh.

“Ah, Alya, you’re _so tight_.” Adrien rolled the words along his lips, his smirk unwavering as he leaned her forward enough so that her back knocked into the mirror behind it. “Such a _good girl._ ”

She knew what he was doing, and would have complained that his teases and motions weren’t fair given how little she could do while tangled up on his body, but the rhythmic sound of his slick flesh thrusting into her kept her thoughts too scattered.

“So  _sweet._ ” He continued on, both of his hands ending up on her ass. “And you fit me  _so well_.”

“Just,  _fuck!_ ” Alya whined with her head dipping back and her nails digging into his clothed back, taking a moment to collect whatever she could of her mind.

“Just make me, ah, cum, pretty boy.”

“Is that a command,  _Miss. Césaire_?”

She could practically feel his overly confident grin.

“Yes.” Alya let out with a slight growl, shivering at the sensation of his fingertips sliding around on her backside. “Make me cum, or,  _damn_ , you’re-” She struggled with her words, his throbbing interrupting her thought process and making it hard to speak.

“Or I’m what?” Adrien played again, bringing his face to the front of hers and licking at the corners of her lips, hiding the signs of his own impending climax well, save for his intense blush.

“ _Or_ you’re gonna have to fuck your hand for the rest of the week.” She got out in one, shuttering breath.

“Like I don’t do that most weeks.” His smirk stretched across his face. “But, since I know you’ll  _probably_ get needy.”

Where his words trailed off, his body picked up, a sudden burst of speed gracing his hips as he set her back down on the table and continuously rammed into her with all his worth, grunting and moaning along with her until they finally snapped.

Alya went first, which didn’t come as much of a surprise to either party given both how much he’d teased her, and how deep he’d managed to bury himself, her sharp, intense groan cut off by his lips that were quick to match up with hers again.

He wasn’t much further behind after that, his cock eagerly erupting inside of her and doing so for as long as she tightly clenched around his base, though her body eventually relaxed enough that he slid out and shot the remainder of his load across her stomach.

Their kiss lasted the longest, going from a heated, noisy one to a slower, more passionate lip lock as their heightened pleasure passed and reality returned to the room around them.

“Y’know.” The blonde muttered after a few minutes, leaving her propped up against the mirror with a step back. “I’m starting to think  _you’re_ the one who should be in front of the camera.”

She lowly snickered. “I don’t think they’d let me model your cum, pretty boy.”

“Maybe they won’t, but...” He grabbed her phone off the table and held it up to her. “Mind holding that pose?”

“Keeping that one for yourself?” She teased, panting some as he lined up his shot. “Or are you sending it to our friends back home, too?”

“Hm. how about both?”

She playfully rolled her eyes and smirked. “Works for me.”

“There we go.” The half naked model warmly spoke after the device let out a click, reaching his opposite arm down towards her. “Now, it’s past midnight, and the next show isn’t until tomorrow, _so..._ ”

“So let’s go break in your hotel room?” Alya interjected with a chuckle, accepting his hand and using it to get to her feet and step up closely to his chest.

Adrien embraced her in his arms and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

“You read my mind.”


	19. Digital Love (Ninoir)

“Y’know, I didn’t know fans were allowed backstage.” Nino warmly smiled at the tall, cat-shaped silhouette that stood on the opposite side of the room from him and his turntable. “Not yet, anyway.”

“Oh, I think I’m allowed.” Chat Noir approached with an equal smirk on his face and playful tone to his voice. “At least, I that’s what my pass says.”

“Your  _pass_ , huh?”

“Mhm, it’s this all-access sorta thing.” The hero slowly closed the distance between them until his hands found their way onto his shoulders. “It’s called being your boyfriend.”

The  DJ’s expression shifted to match the hero’s more playful look. “I dunno, I feel like I still need some convincing, otherwise I might have to call for security. You know how fanboys can get.”

With a roll of his glowing green eyes, Chat dipped his head in and took a deep, affectionate kiss from Nino’s lips, his clawed fingertips sliding gently up around the back of his head and comfortably holding it in place while his tongue slowly counted the DJ’s teeth.

“So?” Chat cleaned some drool from his face. “Am I in the clear, Mr. Lahiffe?”

“Ah, yeah.” Nino took in a heated breath and cleared his throat. “Only one cat-themed superhero can kiss like that, so it checks out.”

“Why, I’m absolutely flattered, though I’m not sure why you’d assume  _I_  was the fanboy here.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that, if I’m recalling correctly, just the other night, you were calling out for  _your hero_  to come and _save_  you, over and over again.”

“I, _ahem_ -” Nino felt his face getting warm from the sudden onslaught of memories. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He decided to try and play it cool.

“You _don’t_ remember being spread out on your own mattress? Your legs around my waist and your hands cuffed behind your back?” Chat taunted with a thumb moving slowly along his jawline before lazily mimicking his voice. “Oh,  _Chat Noir_ , please! I  _need you_  to fuc-”

“ _Yes_ , okay, I remember, you win.” He huffed, his attempt at stoicism failing harder than he’d hoped.

“That’s a good fanboy.” The hero ran a palm over his head. “But, truthfully, I think we both won that night.”

“I can agree to that.” Nino suppressed a chuckle and stepped up to Chat’s form, wrapping his arms around his sides and embracing him in what felt like an overdue hug which was swiftly returned.

“So, what brings you here, anyway? I assume you’re not _just_  here for the show.”

“What, I’m not allowed to come and support my _paw_ sitively captivating boyfriend before he goes on stage?”

“I know you too well at this point to know that’s all you’re here to do.” Nino smirked. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have broken into the production room.”

“Hey, to be fair, the window  _was_ open.” Chat quickly corrected while the two swayed in place in one another’s arms.

“Anyhow, I am most certainly here for the show, after all, what kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn’t show my support for all of your endeavors?”

“I feel like there’s a but coming.”

“ _But_ -”

“There it is.”

“Ahem.” The hero scoffed at the interruption. “But I was feline like maybe I should show you that loving support a bit more...personally, before you went on.”

Nino shook his head with a feigned gasp. “I knew it.”

“What can I say? You read me like an open book, Lahiffe.”

“Or you’re just becoming _that_ predictable.” Nino pet and patted at his chin with a few fingers. “Anyway, what did you have in mind?”

Chat’s claws toyed with the band of his jeans. “Why, it almost sounds like you’re excited about the mere prospect of making a mess back here.”

“More like I’ve only got half an hour or so before I go on and whatever you’ve got planned better not take too long.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, my sweet little _fanboy_.” Chat smirked and fluttered his eyes slightly. “What I aim to do for you should only take but a  _meow_ ment.”

Nino glanced off into empty space as he heard the sound of his belt buckle coming undone. “I’m gonna regret saying that word for the rest of my life.”

Chat chuckled a heated breath out while he made short work of the button and the zipper that held his pants up. 

“It’s kinda endearing, don’t you think? Makes you even cuter, thinking about how you could have a poster of me up on your wall, maybe a few autographs-”

“Just get my pants off, yeah?” He stopped him from trailing on too long if only to save his face from turning any redder.

“Yes, sir.” Chat Noir practically hissed, quickly doing as told by shoving the garment down and moving his attentions to the front of his baggy, blue striped boxers. “Though, I am kinda disappointed my face isn’t printed all over these.”

“I can still call security, y’know.”

“Harsh. Would you be against maybe some big, Chat Noir-accurate paw-prints on the ass? There is this one girl who is _amazing_  with clothing, she could-”

“They’d be in here within seconds, and they’d have batons.”

Both broke into a brief fit of giggling that only ceased when a few of the hero’s fingertips traced the outline of Nino’s cock through the fabric of his underwear.

“Feels like you remembered the other night pretty well after all.” He commented on its semi-hardness, his thumb flicking at the elastic band until finally hooking around it.

Nino found his mouth suddenly dry. “Ah, something like that is...hard to forget, yeah.” He wet his lips and inhaled as he felt a few tugs at his boxers. “Especially when you’re with someone so talented with his, ahem, _staff_.”

“Well, personally” Chat brought the garment down and eased himself down to his knees. “I think I’m more talented with my tongue.”

“I think you’re just multi-talented in general, really.”

“You’re so cute when you try to flatter me.”

“I’d hope I’m doing more than just  _trying_.”

Chat snickered. “To be fair, I’ve already got your dick in my face, so there’s not a lot more you could gain with your flattery.” A low purr then emanated from his chest. “But it is appreciated nonetheless.”

“Speaking of,  _what_  a dick it is.” His claws gently ran along the tightening flesh, following the circle just below the head before sliding back down his shaft.

“I suppose you gain something from  _your_  flattery?” Nino remarked, leaning back against his turntable and bracing himself with a hand grabbing at either side.

“Well, of course.” The ears on his head pricked up some as his green gaze looking up from the crotch before him. “It gets you hard faster, and we are on the clock, so.”

Nino’s eyes vanished behind his eyelids while he focused on controlling his breathing, the leathery touch meticulously covering and feeling up everything from the tip of his length to his balls while the sound of purring only got louder.

Without a word, Chat’s jaw dropped open some and his tongue slid out, just barely grazing the sensitive skin he now comfortably gripped in his hand, holding it at the base so as to aim it near his lips.

Slight, bumpy brushes turned into fuller licks, which, after every inch had been slicked with saliva, then turned into a pair of lips warmly wrapping around the head.

The DJ let out a breath that had become pent up in his lungs at the sensation, peering down Chat and somewhat gritting his teeth as he watched the hero’s head bob forward in a smooth, intense motion.

“ _Fuck_ , dude!” Nino loudly failed to hold back, both of his hands rocketing around and taking a steady hold of Chat’s ears.

Taking it as encouragement, Chat slid further down his cock, moaning through his nose as he held what had to be at least half of the length in his mouth when a knock erupted from the only door into the room.

“Everything alright in there?” A voice suddenly called, prompting Nino to snap from the moment and his hips to thrust sharply and his hands to shove Chat’s head forward, inadvertently burying himself in the hero’s throat.

Chat gagged at the abrupt movement, his green eyes wide as he found himself held in place.

“ _Yeah_ , it’s-” Nino huffed back as soon as words found their way out of his mouth. “I’m fine, just, uh, stubbed my toe, is all.”

“Alright, you’re on in 15.” The same voice replied before disappearing from the doorway, leaving the DJ to let out a sigh of relief before realizing what he had happened below his waist.

“Shit, dude, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” He quickly apologized after letting Chat slide off. “I just got surprised, and I-”

Chat raised a finger to stop his muttering and lightly coughed, wiping a mixture of pre-cum and drool from the corner of his lips.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m alright.” He comforted, his palms soothingly rubbing along Nino’s hips. “But, y’know, you can just  _ask_  if you want me to deepthroat you.”

Nino relaxed back on the table he was propped up against and let out a chuckle to match Chat’s own. “Yeah, right, I...I’m sorry.” He said again, taking his hat off his head and sitting it behind him.

“It’s okay, it’s nothing I haven’t done before, after all. Now, ahem-” Chat smirked. “I think we’re still on a timer, so, should I…” He intentionally trailed off, gently stroking up Nino’s cock.

“Er, well, if you’re okay, and don’t mind.”

“Oh, trust me,  _fanboy_ , I don’t mind at all. Besides, it’s probably for the best if you don’t go out there with a boner this big.”

“Good point.”

With an approving, assuring nod, Chat opened his lips wide and returned to his work,taking him down as if he hadn’t missed a beat, purring along his flesh while keeping his eyes upwards.

Nino did his best to keep him in his sights, both due to just how appealing the leather-clad superhero looked on his knees, and just in case anyone came back, though maintaining his vision soon became a struggle as the pace increased and the sound of sucking on wet flesh filled the room.

Silently, Chat encouraged Nino’s hands back to the top of his head with his eyes, sliding eagerly in rhythm with his palms after he got the message and steadily working more of him into his mouth until his chin repeatedly tapped up against Nino’s balls.

“Chat,  _ah_ -” Nino muttered with his eyes rolling into his head.

Undeterred, Chat vigorously continued his efforts, eventually reaching his base and tightly holding himself there while his throat practically milked his cock into a voluminous orgasm.

Suddenly, Nino’s amber gaze reappeared and his voice, while held back, returned.

“ _Shit, Chat_ -ah!” He hissed as he came in the hero’s mouth, helping hold him in place until the pleasure became too much for him to handle. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Chat’s purring and moaning only became louder when he pulled off his length with a subtle popping sound, kissing and licking at the erupting tip as it coated his face in strands of cum, keeping a gentle hold around his base as he took the brunt of his load on his mask.

If not for the turntable, and the support of Chat’s hands on his hips, Nino would have collapsed as his climax gradually passed, leaving him in a woozy, pleasured state.

Chat hummed while he cleaned up whatever hadn’t ended up getting swallowed or blown onto his face, softly blinking up at Nino while he made his way down from the heights he’d reached.

“Got a pen and paper somewhere up there?” He chimed in after a few long, loving drags of his tongue to the underside of Nino’s length. “I wanna make a note.”

“Of-mh, of what?” Nino answered softly, petting his palm through Chat’s hair to the sounds of his purrs.

“That you love getting deepthroated.”

“I, ah, I don’t necessarily have a-” He stuttered for a moment, lost in the mischievous green gaze shining up at him before resigning his efforts.

“Alright, yeah, you...you got me, you discovered one of my kinks, good job.”

Chat stood up, ensuring his lips and the surrounding area was clear with a lick. “If I’m a book, you’re a magazine, Lahiffe.”

The hero eased into his lips, kissing him in a slowed, passionate manner that paralleled how intensely he’d sucked him off.

“Oh, you so did  _not_ know I was into that, I’ve never asked about it and you’ve only done it on your own like, twice!”

“This makes three times, and all three times, you’ve reacted like you haven’t been touched in months.”

Nino scoffed. “Yeah, well, what that’s not just because you’re that good with your mouth?”

Chat leaned down and pulled his boxers up around his waist before bringing his leans up, swiftly zipping and buttoning them up before fixing the buckle.

“As good as I may be with my mouth” Chat retrieved Nino’s red hat from the turntable and placing it on his head and widely grinned. “Nothing else I do makes you cum that much.”

“Now, I’ve got a mess of my own to tend to, and I think you’ve got a concert to rock.” He added, admiring the blushing, stumped expression on the DJ’s face for a moment before planting another peck at his lips.

Nino playfully shook his head and smiled as the hero sauntered back towards where he came from, watching him snatch a t-shirt and a cap from a yet-to-be-setup merch table.

“Are you just...taking those?”

“Well, I have to wear some sort of disguise.” Chat explained, placing it firmly over his head.after hopping up into the open window.

“Don’t wanna make your big night about me, after all.”

Nino let out a warm sigh and pulled the edges of his shirt out of his pants. “See you after the show?”

“Absolutely, my wonderful little  _fanboy_.” Chat winked and blew him a kiss, eventually disappearing out into the night-fallen sky, leaving Nino to sigh in relief at both the incredible blowjob, and after noticing no cum had found its way to his turntable.


	20. Morning Dew (Ladynoir)

“We haven’t even made it down the block, Chaton.” Ladybug playfully scolded as she found herself comfortably sandwiched between her leather-clad partner and a brick wall.

“I know, I know, but” Chat Noir took a peck from her lips, practically massaging her hips while he warmly breathed against her. “ _Technically_ , we’re not supposed to patrol for another hour, so...”

She lowly chuckled and brought his attentions up with a few fingers on his jaw. “So we get to, what was it?” Her fingertips rolled up and off his chin. “Enjoy our morning together?”

“Why, my lady’s read my mind.”

“More like I’ve heard you say it three times this week, kitty cat.”

“Aw, I’m not a broken record, am I?” He smirked while nuzzling his forehead up to hers.

Ladybug matched his grin with one of her own and found her hands on his shoulders. “No, you’ve just been on your worst behavior, as usual.”

“ _Meow-ch_ , I’m hurt, Bugaboo.” Chat purred and sensually sniffed around her collar. “Here I thought I was a good kitty.”

She affectionately rolled her eyes and palmed up through his hair as if she were petting him. “Good kitties don’t get boners and hump on my leg before breakfast, Chat.”

“Hey, be fair-” He slowly licked up the exposed flesh of her neck and toyed with the edge of her earlobe. “I don’t have a boner.”

“Not  _yet_ , maybe.” She dipping her head forward enough to glance down his chest and towards the gradually growing outline between his thighs. “But you’re getting there.”

Chat cleared his throat and tried to control the heatwave that washed over his face before pulling himself up to face her with a smirk spread across his lips.

“What can I say? You just have that kind of effect on me, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug scoffed. “Or you’re just a cat in heat.”

“I-ahem, I am  _not_  in heat.” He seemed almost uncertain and flustered at the mere accusation.

“Oh my god, wait-” She confidently chuckled. “You  _are_  in heat, aren’t you? That’s why you can’t keep your paws to yourself this week. My poor little kitty is going through his heat.”

“ _Actually_ -” He cleared his throat and tried to keep his calm and smooth demeanor.

“I’m pretty sure only female cats can go into heat.” Chat mustered up a grin, proud of himself for retaining knowledge he might have only just looked up the night before.

“So you’ve just been really horny, then.”

“Ye-er, no, well-” He barely caught himself, the tinge of embarrassment that came with her words only making his suit become tighter, especially below the belt. “It’s less being horny, and more like a...heated passion.” His voice sounded even less convincing than his blushing expression looked.

“Oh, is that what you call it?” Her fingers slid down from his chest and reached for the bump that was still taking shape under his costume, her gloved nails dragging over the edges of the outline in a way that had his hands drop to his sides and his knees start to feel numb.

“My, ah, my lady-” Chat mewled at the sensation. “ _Please_.”

“I didn’t even have to ask you to beg.” Ladybug widely smirked, dropping her gaze to her efforts down below and watching her fingertips glide around his stiffened, restrained cock. “You really are in heat.”

Her partner fidgeted while he fought off the internal desire to melt at her touch, his upper lip raised and the ears on his head twitching each time her pointer finger pressed firmly down at the head of his length.

“Look at you, kitty cat.” She went on, holding his hip with her free hand to keep him upright. “You’re already such a mess, and it’s not even breakfast. I’ve hardly even touched you”

“ _Buga-ah_ , please-”

“Maybe I should keep you like this, string you up somewhere for everyone to see after they wake up. I’d have to take your suit, too, since you’ve been so very bad these last few days”

He groaned and shivered at the thought.

“Imagine that, kitten, everyone in Paris seeing how needy you’ve been.” Her voice was alight with mischievous, deepened giggles.

Any cognitive ability had quickly faded due to his mind feeling every budge and stroke of her various fingertips, focusing deeply on them as pre-cum coated the inside of his costume.

“I can see the headlines now,  _Superhero Bares All! City In Shock At Chat Noir’s Cock!_ ”

“Ladybug,  _please_ ” He regained the ability to clearly speak. “Please, Bugaboo, I  _need_ -”

She didn’t let him finish his thought, however, as she found herself enjoying her role a bit too much.

“You _need_  to behave, Chaton.” Ladybug taunted him with a finger over his quivering lips. “You _need_  to be put back in your place.”

He audibly swallowed at the sensation of her gripping and subsequent fondling at his crotch.

“I let you do whatever you wanted to do for the last three days” She retrieved her yo-yo and twirled the string around his neck, gently yanking him in closer while she spoke. “You’ve had free reign to ask for  _anything_.”

A shiver shot up his spine and his cock throbbed.

“But now, I think you need to remember where you belong.”

“Where-” Chat took a breath and collected a few of the pieces he’d lost. “Where would  _that_  be, Bugaboo?”

Her eyes narrowed on his flushed, shimmering green gaze like a predator who had just caught her prey.

“Even with your dick in my hand, you just can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Not around you, my lady.”

“You’re incorrigible, Chaton.” She affectionately muttered.

He weakly smirked and wrapped his hands around her back. 

“And you love me for it.”

With a gentle ring of his bell, Ladybug pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply, licking on the roof of his mouth and sucking briefly on his tongue while Chat purred and lost whatever remaining sensibilities he may have still had.

“ _Ahem_ , to answer your question.” She broke from his now slightly drool coated face and slipped back into character. 

“You  _belong_  on your knees.”

“Ah, yes, my lady, of course.” Chat playfully obeyed, slowly dropping down until his kneecaps were on the ground.

Ladybug stepped her legs apart and brought her attentions to a zipper near the top of her collar, tugging on it slowly with one hand while the other gently grasped at a bundle of blonde locks.

“What are you waiting for, kitty cat?” Her hips bucked outwards towards his awaiting face. “Eat your lady out.”

Again, he hardly needed the direction, as his mouth had all but attached itself to her crotch before she’d even spoken, his teeth nipping and biting at the spandex that covered her while his eyes remained fixed on his stripping partner’s.

She slowly peeled one of the sleeves of her costume off while he sucked and licked at her covered pussy, his tongue clearly having memorized every inch of it as it trailed along the various folds and bends of her flesh despite the material over it.

“Now  _that’s_  a good boy.” Ladybug warmly encouraged as she worked on the next sleeve, tugging lightly on his makeshift leash and moaning when he flashed his teeth. “Hold on-”

He again obeyed and halted his movements, involuntarily licking his lips as he watched the red of her suit give way to her bare body, the red and black spandex slowly disappearing into a pool around her ankles that she promptly stepped out of.

“There you go.” She picked back up with a hand on one of his ears to nudge him back between her legs while his hands gripped her ass.

Whatever level he’d been on before, he cranked it up to eleven, tending to every bit of freshly exposed skin from the edge of her neatly trimmed pubic hairs to her inner thighs and eventually her entrance, on which he prodded and poked with the tip of his tongue while she steadily humped at his face.

“Any other day, and I’d keep you down there.” Ladybug grinned, resisting a few urges of her own while her partner vigorously sucked on her clit.

“I, ah, I wouldn’t mind that.” Chat teasingly muttered with his throat ablaze with purrs and moans, quickly losing his voice again with a tug on his leash.

“As I was _saying_ -” She picked up once he’d been silenced again, stifling a groan that came when he managed to spread her apart some. “As much as I’d love to keep you down there, you might be more useful up here.”

While he did hear her, he continued his efforts, audibly sucking on her slit and nibbling on her thighs, never breaking his line of sight on her commanding, if gradually pleasured looking, expression.

“ _Heel_ , Chaton.  _Up._ ” She reeled the yo-yo string after successfully holding off on a strong desire to knock him onto his back and sit on his face.

He got to his feet with a gasp, his heart racing with excitement and lust while he admired her mostly nude form from head to toe.

“Now tell me, kitten” Ladybug gently brought his head in towards her chest, silently instructing him to use his mouth again. “What exactly do you  _need_  so badly?”

His teeth grazed and flicked at her nipples, swapping between the two every few seconds until he managed to collect himself enough to answer with something that wasn’t an indecipherable  mumble.

“I...I need you, Bugaboo.” Chat took the longest breath of his life and shifted his tone to a more seductive, if nervous one.

“I need you so badly, every ounce of me needs you, and only you, I love you so much, I  _need_  to love you, I need to fuck you so hard that all of Paris wakes up, I-”

Her finger met his lips again.

”There’s my good kitty.” She pet him with one hand and worked his zipper slowly down his chest with the other, a subtle green light following the bell until it reached the end of its track. “Now, get your dick out for me.”

Chat was lightning fast with this command, sliding the belt from his waist and discarding it to the ground and then stretching the leather of his suit just enough for his incredibly hard cock to spring out.

Ladybug swapped a fingertip around his slightly parted lips and ran the saliva around the tip of his length, mixing it with the immense pre-cum he’d produced until his flesh almost glimmered in the rising daylight.

“ _My lady_ …” He breathlessly muttered while admiring the way she positively glowed in the breaking of dawn, firmly grabbing at her ass just in case he fainted from the sight or the sensations.

She replied by hooking both arms over his shoulders and pulling him in for a slightly sloppier, but twice as passionate kiss, both taking turns counting the other’s teeth while they lined their hips up and, eventually, gave a shared thrust.

“ _Fuck_ , Chat!” Ladybug moaned after he almost entirely sheathed himself inside on the first go, his thick cock throbbing rapidly as it slowly pulled back out and bucked back in.

Her partner remained hooked to her lower lip in an effort to keep their volume down, sucking and nibbling at her with wild desire overflowing in his heart.

“Nh,  _faster_!” She lustily ordered and, not long after, their hips started clapping together at a quicker rate, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the alleyway.

His claws dug into her ass and held her as steady as he could in the moment, rearing back and giving her a few spanks while their bodies all but slammed together.

Both of her legs soon hooked around his waist, clinging to him tightly while he kept her back pressed to the wall and hammered into her with everything he had on each thrust.

“ _Ah_ , my lady-” Chat lovingly cried into the crook of her neck despite his increasingly tense stomach. “I-I love my lady!

Ladybug managed to kiss him again, their masks briefly grinding together due to them getting as close as they possibly could. “I, nh, love my minou.” She affectionately huffed out between pecks on his lips.

The pace started to slow before either were ready for it, though it didn’t stop them from humping and bucking at their partner for whatever their increasingly tired body was worth.

“Fuck, ah, _fuck_ , Chat.”

“Bugaboo, you’re so,  _damn_ , tight.”

Though he’d given her everything he had and then some, Ladybug crested first, biting at his chin to keep her voice down as she felt herself reach an intense, heavy peak that had her clenching at the base of his cock.

The heated, tense sensation she gave as she worked through her own climax was almost enough to send her partner over the edge with her, but it took a few more short, weakened thrusts before he would join her.

“ _Ladybug!_ ” Chat breathlessly threw his head back upon reaching his release, holding her firmly in place while he filled her to the brim, feeling as if he might hit a second orgasm once he noticed that she was practically milking him through his first.

Thankfully for the rest of Paris, however, his partner’s body relented and relaxed before much longer, which in turn kept her partner from collapsing on the spot.

Instead, Chat slowly sunk the both of them down until he was laying on his back and she was spread somewhat out on his chest, both heaving and recovering while sharing a few loving smiles and kisses along the way.

“Think we...finally got it out of your system?” Ladybug peered up and traced a few circles into his chin..

Chat found himself playing with her mostly still styled hair. “I...don’t know, but I hope so, ‘cause I don’t think I can do that again.”

“Pretty sure you said that the last three times, too.” She smirked and briefly let her head come to rest on his purring chest.

“Jeez, maybe I really  _am_  a broken record.”

“Well, as long as the record sounds so nice, I don’t mind playing it over and over again.”

His partner nudged her way up his form and leaned down towards him.

“Careful, my lady, it almost sounds like  _you_  might be the one in heat.”

“Oh, Chaton” She brought her head to his and narrowed her eyes. “If  _I_ go into heat, you’ll feel it.”

“Er, right, well uh-I bet you’re really hungry after all that, so, um-” Chat stammered with a nervous smile on his face, hoping to hide just how turned on her sensual, commanding tone had made him, if only to save his body from presumably breaking. 

“Wanna...go get breakfast?” 

Ladybug smirked at her prey and ran a finger up his chin, a quieted chuckle withheld emanating in her throat.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	21. Breathing (Ladrien)

Adrien Agreste wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up buck naked on one of his skateboard ramps, cuddling and wrapped up with his equally naked superhero girlfriend, but as his head dropped back and his hands found themselves drawn to her heated, somewhat worn down body, it started coming back to him.

Clothing had been strewn throughout the room, with a trail that led from his bathroom door to his couch, then up to his bed, a red and black, spandex suit mixed in with the various pieces of his discarded outfit.

He’d expected to see Ladybug, it had been the first time he’d been in Paris in about a week or so after all, but he hadn’t expected her to have been awaiting his return quite as intently as she had.

The thoughts grazed his mind as he remembered her making her presence known by yo-yoing him up and pulling him towards her, their kiss could have lasted the whole night and he wouldn’t have minded.

But she made quick and easy work of his pants and boxers, leaving them where they fell from his body while leading him towards the sofa, he could still feel a few tingles from all the things she’d done to him with her mouth.

After that was a bit of a blur, but he could recall being planted on his mattress next, at first on his back with her taking her spot on his lap, and then on all fours with Paris’s finest heroine positioned proudly behind him with a harness strapped to her hips.

It was like she was marking her territory, making up for the time lost to the pesky fashion shows he had to attend by taking and having him in as many ways as she could within the few hours he’d been home.

After a few vigorous hours on the bed in about as many positions as he was familiar with, and a few he wasn’t, the two had somehow made their way to the ramp. 

He couldn’t recall if they’d done anything while there, but given just how  _sticky_  it felt, he accepted the very real possibility that they’d been there for a good, long while, too.

“So, I...take it you missed me.” Adrien softly smiled, speaking something other than her name for the first time in ages.

Ladybug gave him a smirk back, both hands folded behind her head. “Yeah, but I think you missed me more.” She muttered in reply, lightly grinding a knee at his still somewhat stiffened, immensely slick need.

“I dunno” He hummed back, rolling a thumb over one of her nipples while his breathing slowed down. “Given the way my ass feels, you might have me beat this time, darling.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I’ve had you beat all night, handsome.” Her eyes slowly fluttered behind her mask.

Agreste chuckled and pulled himself closer to her. “I don’t think I can argue with that, but I’d hope it’s been at least a  _little_ even.”

Ladybug nudged the sweaty, blonde locks of hair from the front of his face and turned over to face him, expressively thinking on it for a moment with a grin on her face.

“You did a very good job” She eventually answered, petting along the top of his head in reassurance. “ _Sweetheart_.”

He blushed, quickly realizing her name hadn’t been the only word on his lips.

“Er, well, uh...you’re okay with that stuff, right? With me...calling you all sorts of names when we’re...y’know?” His question was one he’d asked a few times, especially in the heat of the moment, but she didn’t mind fielding it again.

“Oh please,  _of course_  I am, it’s...really cute, honestly, all of the adorable little things that come out of your mouth when you’re out of your mind.”

“Okay, good, I, uh...Y’know, I don’t actually know where it all comes from, it just kinda flows and I-”

A fingertip cut him off.

“Adrien.” Ladybug nuzzled her forehead to his. “You can call me _anything_  you want, I don’t mind. And if I  _do_  mind, I’d say something.”

Ladybug had told him this a number of times before, but if it meant comforting him, she’d say it as often as she had to.

“I certainly wouldn’t, ahem,  _encourage_  you to moan it louder, either.” She added with a smile.

As if he felt her open palms on his backside again, Agreste subtly shivered and wrapped both arms around her and snuggled up as tightly as he could, his gentle grip around her back soft like a subtly kneading cat.

“Right.” Adrien nervously grinned back. “I, er...Thank you.” His voice seemed to recover from the slight tinge of embarrassment he felt while he cuddled her body to his, given that his tone shifted from anxious to more warm and affectionate. 

“For everything, too, but especially tonight...I couldn’t have asked for a better homecoming.”

A few of her fingertips danced from his chest to his neck, a loving, playful smile slowly spreading on the heroine’s face that was briefly lost in a peck at his lips.

“Trust me, handsome, nights like this?” Ladybug kissed on him again. “They’re my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna quickly add that I'm posting this super late and that it's a short drabbly fic request from Tumblr, and that I miiiiiiight be posting another Ladrien piece tomorrow (er, technically today, I guess), but regular posting will resume hopefully by Monday either way!


	22. Back Against The Wall (AlyaCara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna mention that this is a vague followup/sequel/companion piece to my first Renino piece a few posts back ("All In A Day's Work")! It's not like, a direct sequel or anything, but it's meant to go along with that lmao

“We  _have_  to stop meeting like this.” Carapace couldn’t help but grin, savoring his chance to say that line just a little too much.

“We probably would” Alya tauntingly chuckled. “If you’d stop getting in the way of my reporting.”

Her would-be rescuer scoffed. “Is that what you call jumping into the middle of an Akuma attack?”

“No, that’s what I call my job.” She smirked and poked at the panels that ran around the sides of his waist.

“I doubt your job involves you getting crushed by a falling car.” He brushed the strands of her hair behind her ears. “Because, if it does, I might recommend you change professions.”

Alya merely shook her head and slowly brought a few fingertips up his chest, trailing them along the lines of his costume before they reached the underside of his chin. “Oh, I see how it is.  _You’re_  allowed to get crushed by cars all day long, but I’m not.”

“To be fair, I’m a little less breakable than you.” Carapace ran his thumb along her lower lip while his eyes lingered on hers with a loving glint. “But you’re cuter, so it works out.”

“Ah, superhero flattery, it never gets old.”

He might have been the one to lean through the slight gap between them and initiate the kiss, but she easily took charge, as she often did, tracing circles in his mouth with her tongue while pulling his hood forward and doing her best to make it as passionate and intense as she could in the short time they were liplocked.

“That flavor of chapstick you’re wearing never gets old, either.” He slowly rolled his lips around and playfully tasted at the remnants of her cinnamon scented lip balm.

Her eyes rolled. “You’d think having super powers would keep you from being a dork.” She teased, briefly pecking at him again in a manner that left a lipstick stain on his cheek.

“Hey, not all of us can be Chat Noir.” Carapace grinned and chuckled, letting his hands drift towards the top button on her shirt, making short work of it and then repeating the process until the garment was draped open.

“Thank goodness for that.” Alya giggled along with him, backing up a little closer to the brick wall behind her until her back comfortably planted onto it. “Besides, he’s probably a bigger dork than you are.”

The hero pushed her lacy, cream colored bra up her chest, not wanting to properly undo it if only because it was far too nice to end up on the street of an alleyway. “Well, I do try.”

She snickered and let out a warm, pleasured moan as his fingertips grabbed and massaged on her breasts, touching them all over while dipping himself forward and, after receiving an approving nod, wrapped his lips around one of her nipples.

He knew how sensitive her chest was and just how much damage he could do by kissing and sucking on it, which is why he’d often led with this, teething carefully at the tingly nub of stiffened flesh on one side of her body before trailing himself over to the other one with a subtle line of drool.

Alya could do little more than drop her head back and brace herself by hooking a leg on his thigh, her mouth flooded with gasps and groans while he steadily worked her over with a downright skillful combination of attentive licks and intense fondling.

Carapace could have done this for hours, and even had done so in the past, but, for as appreciative of it as she was, his girlfriend quickly spoke up and ended his games.

“Just, nh, take off my pants already.” She muttered, breaking out into a near hiss when his lips snapped to the crook of her neck and his fingers undid the button and zipper that held her tight, fitted jeans up.

She loved how intense he could get, how his teeth were dragged from one patch of skin to the next, but she was also keenly aware that the two were currently taking up space in an alleyway at a not-so dead time of night, so a lot of his material would have to wait.

Not that he would mind them skipping a few steps, as his one hand seemed downright eager to slip past the matching, cream waistband of her underwear, while the other remained massaging on her breast.

“Do you own nothing  _but_  thongs?” Carapace teased at her choice in undergarments, tugging at the garment some before pushing his fingertips down through a patch of well-kept hair that hung a few inches above her crotch.

Alya had to take a prolonged, heated swallow of air before she could reply. “Ah, you...You should know the answer to that by now.”

“So, it’s a yes?”

She sighed and chuckled. “Yeah, all I own is linger-ah!”

Her voice was cut off by the sudden, sharp pleasure that shocked up through her when his fingers pressed firmly down her slit, his thumb easily finding her clit while the other two digits started working her pussy over with a steady, comfortable pace.

Both of her hands lashed out and clung to his form, one on his shoulder and the other on his side, as he ran circles into her flesh and occasionally spread it apart.

“J-Jeez, Cara.” Alya huffed at his rapidly increasing pace, feeling each and every movement his spandex-covered fingers made while they vigorously toyed with her slicked crotch.

“Too fast?” He inquired, briefly slowing himself down and giving her a moment to collect herself.

“Nh, ah, no. Not at all.” She stuttered. “It’s just, heh, usually we, y’know...work up to it.”

The hero rolled his thumb over her nipple and started speeding the hand that had become locked between her thighs up again. “Well, you did tell me to take your pants off early, so-”

She cut his teasing off by pulling his head down by the hood of his costume. “And I can just as easily, mh, tell you to get on your knees.” Her voice huffed and tried to maintain a sense of control, even as his fingertips poked and prodded at her pussy.

He simply grinned back after fluttering his eyes behind his goggles.

“Is that an order, Miss. Césaire?”

Admittedly, she did debate on it for a moment, it had been a solid week or two since she’d last put the superhero in his place, though she quickly remembered where they were and opted to hold off instead.

“Ah, not...Not yet, not here.” Alya moved a hand up and trailed it along his jawline while digging the other into his shoulder to better keep her quivering legs upright. “We’re not Ladybug and Chat, after all.”

“That’s fair.” Carapace smiled back, nudging her panties a little further down her hips until her crotch was fully exposed to the crisp, night air. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have a  _little_  fun, though.”

His idea of fun was adding more fingers to his efforts, his whole left hand now working her over by petting and pressing on every inch of skin between her legs, spending some time on her clit before playfully spread her open enough to slide the tip of his pointer finger in.

“Fuh-ah,  _Carapace!_ ” Alya moaned with a volume that somewhat echoed in the alleyway, immediately clenching on the digit that gently pushed further inside of her despite the intense friction that came with the action.

The hero’s lips covered hers not long after she’d let out her pleasured groan, sealing them with a tender embrace that complimented the repeated fondling of her breast and prodding of her entrance.

All of it was quickly turning into an experience she couldn’t quite handle, though the only warnings she was able to give came in the form of tugging on his costume.

Nevertheless, he got the message, loud and clear, but it didn’t stop him from slipping more of his gloved fingertip into her and, with some effort, he managed to twist it some before her resolve finally broke.

Even with their lips locked, Alya’s voice still prompted another, slight echo around them, filling Carapace’s throat with her erratic tongue and sharp, overjoyed moaning in equal measure.

She tightly held the digit in place and seemingly milked it while coasting through the immense climax that overtook her tensed up body from head to toe, shivering slightly due to the clash between her heated form and the chilled, night air.

He did whatever he could to help her through it, from thrusting his finger somewhat to rutting his free hand up through her hair, eventually dropping his mouth from hers after she calmed down enough to suck on her breast again, an action that often helped her come down from the pleasured highs only he could bring her to.

“Feel better?” Carapace pulled himself off her nipple with an audible popped and licked up some of the drool that had leaked out of either side of her mouth. “Or maybe I should say, ahem, feel safer?”

Alya relaxed herself against the wall and slowly felt strength return to her legs. “I... _Much_  better, yeah.” She gave him a loving smile and some chuckles to go with it, lazily lifting an arm up to pet on his head for a few seconds before resting it on the wall again.

The hero caught himself staring after a moment, simply watching her chest heave and her recover her senses in the dim lights of the city on either side of them was enough to make his heart rate spike slightly.

She was eyeing him up as well, even if it was a bit slower than usual, letting out a slight, nasally giggle when she noticed both his adoring expression, and how tight his costume seemed to be.

“Hey, Carapace, you coming?” A familiar feline’s voice called from the rooftops above, inadvertently snapping them from their heated moment just as soon as it had gotten started.

“Well, I...guess I’m back on the clock.” Carapace warmly smiled, pulling up her pants some and then pushing her bra back down, doing his best to help her look as if she hadn’t just been fingered by her superhero boyfriend in an alleyway in the middle of the night. “And I guess that means you are, too.”

Right after he fixed her hair, she wrapped a hand suddenly and swiftly around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep, affectionate kiss, searing her lips to his and all but stepping him back towards the opposite wall before peeling apart in a way that left him almost reeling.

“So...See you after  _work_ , right?” Alya playfully muttered, carefully pressing a knee at the bump that had formed between his legs while a few fingers stroked on his chin.

It took him a moment to remember where he was, much less form a reply, though her shining, somewhat mischievous grin was, as always, more than enough to bring him back to Earth.

“Heh, yeah.” Carapace lowly muttered, taking her hands in his for a moment after stepping up close to her still unbuttoned shirt and pecking at her lips again. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	23. One Life (Adrinette)

“Can I ask why you’re...naked?”

That was the most Adrien Agreste was able to mutter upon walking into what was once the Dupain-Cheng bakery, his night cut short thanks to a sudden downpour of pattering rain and rolling thunder.

He wasn’t sure what he expected to find after fumbling with his keys and managing to unlock the front door, but his wife standing on the opposite side of the room, wearing little more than her earrings and a few streaks of frosting across her chest, certainly wasn’t it.

Marinette had been blushing since she heard the doorknob twist, and his question only helped to make it spread further across her face and fade into a darker shade of red.

“Well, I was, er-” She stuttered for a moment, trying to collect herself as best someone who’d just been caught in the buff by her husband could. “You...Said you might be working late…” The rest of her thought didn’t manage to come out, the words briefly lost in her throat.

“Yeah, I was, but the rain…” Truly, he tried not to stare, even going as far as to tilt his head off into any direction that wasn’t full of his naked wife, though his eye was certainly drawn to the familiar, if flustering sight. “Ahem, they cut the shoot short, because of the storm, so...”

Internally, Marinette cursed herself some for not going with the gut feeling she’d had when the rainfall first started earlier in the evening. She knew how likely it was they’d postpone his photography session, but she had still shed her clothing and went on with her idea anyway.

“Yeah, er, right, but tomorrow is…” Nothing seemed to be coming out the way she’d wanted it to, until she took a prolonged breath of resignation, pinched the bridge of her nose, and made herself focus.

“I just...Wanted to surprise you.”

Adrien took a moment to make sure he was acclimated to the sight he’d seen so many times before, and then warmly sighed, slipping easily back into his usual demeanor. “Well” He started with a calmer, almost flirtatious tone. “I’m...Certainly surprised.”

His obvious change in mood, along with the downright adorable smirk that formed on his brightly lit face, helped her jumbled thoughts slowly start to relax and a warm smile curl in the corner of her lips.

“You should have called.” Marinette playfully scolded, watching him set his bags down and walk her way.

Both of his arms were eager to wrap around her waist, the vaguely damp sleeves of his purple dress shirt somewhat cold on her warmer body, holding her just tight enough for it to be a hug without getting a smear of frosting on his outfit. “Hey, how was I supposed to know you were gonna be naked?”

“Well, given what  _tomorrow_ is…”

“Hm. Wednesday?”

Her thumb grazed the tip of his nose as she let out a few soft giggles. “You know what I mean.”

A few fingers of his own made their way to the tip of his chin as he played up his intentional obliviousness. “Trash day? No. Alya’s birthday? That was last week…”

Marinette’s eyes rolled and her head shook while he went down a list she figured he must have made before coming home.

“Oh! The school reunion?”

“You can never make things easy, huh, Agreste?”

Adrien shook his head as if he was drying his hair. “Never.”

The two chuckled in one another’s arms while slowly leaning towards each other, gradually slipping into a warm, passionate-as-ever kiss.

It had been years since their tongues had first been introduced, but this, much like every other lip-lock they shared, still had the same loving, somewhat needy spark. A mixture of drawn out desire and happiness that elicited moans and laughter while their eyes stayed narrowed and connected, neither ever wanting to look away from the other for even a second.

“You... _Do_  know what tomorrow is though, right?”

She was positive that he did, but after coming up for the pesky air that kept her from her husband’s mouth, she felt as if she should make sure.

He didn’t reply for a moment, instead merely grinning into her shimmering, blue-ball gaze while gently brushing the back of his hand down one side of her face, his fingernails rolling over the goosebumps that formed due to his still slightly chilled touch.

“What  _I_  know” Adrien’s thumb trailed along her lower lip. “Is that we shouldn’t let this frosting go to waste.”

Marinette scoffed at his admittedly suave change of subject, eventually dropping her arms from his torso and giving him an approving nod while his head sank downwards.

At first, he was gentle, letting his tongue practically hang out of his mouth as it mopped up the streaks of sweetened glaze that coated her chest, starting his attentions in the middle before nudging them to one side.

“Mmh, my favorite.” Adrien purred, his glimmering green gaze staring intently up into her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve said that about, ah-” She needed to catch a quick breath after feeling a prolonged, heated lick pass over her right nipple. “You’ve said that about...Every batch I’ve made.”

“Have I?” He rolled over the hardened nub of flesh with a moan in his throat. “Guess I’m bad at playing favorites, then.” Using that, he trailed his way across to her left breast, delivering the same intense focus to it that he had the opposite side.

Her eyes couldn’t help but sensually roll shut, the growing, intensifying pleasure she felt while he cleaned her like a mewling cat far too heavy to outweigh the love she felt while watching him work.

Taking it as a good sign, Adrien merely increased his efforts, lapping up the smooth, creamy concoction that coated her breasts a little more vigorously while his hands kept her steady by finding, and then rubbing, her sides.

Even with the added support, Marinette found herself wobbling backwards a few steps until her back was against a counter, the flicks and sucks on her flesh making her jaw hang open some while her arms wrapped around his head as if she were hugging it.

“I’m not gonna  _sugar_ coat it” His voice came between lashes of his tongue. “You really know how to make a mess of yourself,  _sweet_ heart.”

Her throat filled with a low groan as her vision gradually returned and stared down at him. “Are you, ah, making sugar puns at me?”

Adrien gave her a smirk and then sucked tightly on one nipple, enough so that it left a mark once he audibly pulled off. “I  _donut_  know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh my  _god._ ”

That was both in reaction to his reply, and the way he repeated his actions on the opposite side of her chest, baring his teeth gently into her skin as he finished cleaning it off.

Not entirely satisfied, Adrien mopped up whatever remained and laced a few more hickeys across her chest, trailing them briefly up towards her neck before pecking at the tip of her chin.

Both became locked into a loving stare that became another kiss, one that allowed Marinette to taste some of the glaze that lingered on his lips. A flavor of the buttercream variety, with just a hint of Camembert, something she spent weeks trying to perfect.

Given how he so eagerly lapped it up, she couldn’t help but feel as if it were a success.

“I think…” Adrien’s huskier tone broke the both of them out of their grinning trance, his eyes briefly slipping down her body and then back up. “I  _missed a spot._ ”

With that, and after making sure he had a solid grip on her hips, he steadily swept his wife off her feet and placed her comfortably down on the counter-top she’d rested against, her legs swaying open as soon as her butt hit the cold surface.

“Y’know, I, ah, I did think about...Putting some down there.” Marinette spoke with a subtle, heated giggle to her voice, watching as her husband dropped to his knees before her. “But I wasn’t sure if it was, uh...safe.”

He chuckled along with her, thumbing through the darkened patch of hair above her crotch while using his other hand to rub her inner thigh. “I guess we’ll have to look that up, for next time.”

“Yeah, next time.”

Her smooth, somewhat bubbly tone mixed with the hand she draped in his hair gave him all the go-ahead he needed to drop his head forward, admiring her subtly quivering pussy with the same love in his eyes that he felt whenever he looked at any part of her.

Again, his narrowed, cat-like eyes drifted up into her blue-ball gaze, unflinching even as his mouth lowered towards the heat of her crotch and his jaw gently dropped open.

There was a swift sense of anticipation Marinette felt build up in her stomach, a sudden, burning desire to properly grab his head and wrap her legs around his face. She would have done just that, too, had Adrien not beaten her to the punch.

Her ankles became intertwined and hung just shy of the back of his neck while he started working her over, his mouth steady and focused as it clung to her occasionally throbbing need and licked over every inch of skin he could reach.

At first, he stayed to either side, spending time washing over either of her inner thighs before eventually centering his efforts on her slit, getting a slight salty taste that he more than delighted in.

“Heh, looks like we’re both pretty wet, huh,  _darling_?” Adrien muttered with her flesh on his lips, unable to help himself even as he ate her out.

Marinette couldn’t afford a vocal response this time, instead opting to clench her legs comfortably around the sides of his head to hold him in place.

Taking that as his cue, his efforts suddenly doubled in both intensity and pace, his tongue suddenly feeling as if it were everywhere at once as it darted over her delicate, sensitive folds in such a manner that he’d become accustomed to.

Her weaknesses were well known to him by now, something she might have playfully argued was unfair had he not been so tightly buried in her crotch, sucking and nibbling with a distinct hunger that could only have ever been attributed to him.

While he enjoyed playing with his food, it soon became time for him to properly eat it, and he did so by lovingly spreading her apart with a few fingers that slid in under his chin, fingering her skin in such a rhythm that made her knees buckle.

The combination of attentive massaging, the rolling of his tongue, and the vibrations that emanated from his loud purring were enough to make her throat run dry and her mouth fill with little more than moans and whines of his name.

“Dah, ah...Adrien, please!” Marinette cried, her hips humping at his face and her hand tensing up in his hair. “Please, please, please!”

Her heart throbbed in her chest when he suddenly cut his actions short and her head instinctively dropped down to see him pry his practically soaked self from her crotch.

“Please  _what_ ” She could practically see the leather mask on his face. “ _My Lady?_ ”

In that moment, she decided that, should she manage to survive the absolute onslaught he’d wrought over her, she’d get him back for this. She’d pin him to the wall, she’d tie him down to the mattress, she’d make sure he didn’t walk straight for days, she’d-

“Please... _Chat_.”

He grinned from ear to ear.

“ _Make me cum._ ”

All too eager to oblige, Adrien shot straight back in, his mouth wide and his tongue pointed, first prodding at her entrance for a few moments, then tending to her clit, circling the nub of flesh a number of times with his teeth brushing along the rest of her quivering pussy until it was finally too much to handle.

“Oh my god,  _Adrien!_ ” Marinette all but shrieked, shoving the back of his head tightly to her crotch as she felt the most intense orgasm she’d felt since, well, the last one. “Yes,  _yes, **yes!**_ ”

Not that he needed the support, there wasn’t anything in the world that could get him out from between her legs, especially as he so happily brought her over the edge and helped her ride out her climax.

His rapid-fire rutting of his lips along her skin gradually became a soothing, comforting massage that tried to bring her mind out of the clouds it had been shot into and slowly back into her current, naked reality.

There wasn’t a word she could form that wasn’t just some muttering of his name, she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to say anything else again, though she didn’t think that would be such a bad thing.

Still, her bodily functions eventually returned after she relaxed for a few minutes, as she dropped her legs to the sides of his body and eventually began petting through the blonde locks she’d once so tightly held.

He didn’t have much to say either, admittedly, as he was more than content with staring both at the soaking wet, twitching accomplishments he’d made between her thighs, and at her pleasured, affectionate expression.

That didn’t stop him from, after making sure she wasn’t going to collapse off the counter, standing up and hugging her tightly to his chest, gently swaying the two of them from side to side for a moment before finding her lips again.

The scent of the frosting was still on his breath, though after all that, she definitely couldn’t taste it anymore. Granted, she couldn’t taste much of anything this time, anything besides him, that is.

His fingertips gently came up to her head and stroked lovingly on the sides of her face, his eyes flickering with the playful love she’d long since fallen for.

“Happy early Anniversary,  _Bugaboo_.” 

Adrien nuzzled his forehead to hers with a bright, joyous smile plastered on his face, the rings, one wedding and the other superhero, he proudly wore on either hand subtly twinkling in the glow of their home.

She kissed him back with a heave of her chest, her own fingers toying with his jawline until pulling it back and separating their mouths again.

“Happy early Anniversary”

Marinette smirked, briefly rolling his lower lip between her teeth while scratching the top of his head.

“ _My_   _Chaton._ ”


	24. A Glass of Night (Marichat)

“Your drink making skills remain unmatched, Marinette.” Chat Noir’s smile curved into more of a smirk as he spoke. “But something tells me you didn’t invite me over _just_  for tea.”

Marinette simply sat her teacup down and matched his grin with one of her own. “Are you accusing me of having an ulterior motive, Chat Noir?”

“I think I am, Princess.” He was downright smug about it, even if the only evidence he had was a glint in her eye and an earlier, possibly accidental grab of his butt.

“If I wanted something more from you” She calmly crossed her arms. “Don’t you think I’d just ask?”

His tail flicked and twitched in the gentle breeze that rolled over the balcony, though she could have sworn that it was intentional.

“You could.” The blonde took an intentionally audible sip. “But then you wouldn’t get to play your games.”

“ _My_  games?” Her voice feigned some offense and her chair leaned back some. “As if you’re one to talk about games, kitty cat.”

“Well, at least I’m open about mine, while you simply invite superheroes to tea and try to subtly seduce them until their costume comes off.”

“ _Seduce?_ ” Even after so long and so much, Marinette still couldn’t help but lightly blush at the word. “I am not trying to seduce you.”

Chat’s grin widened and spoke with a slight hum to his voice. “That’s why you invited me over for tea in the middle of the night, right?”

She scoffed it off. “And when was I supposed to invite you over?” Her eyes met his as if she’d just reclaimed some lost ground.

“We’ve done plenty of hanging out during the day.” He stood up from the spool tea table and sauntered towards her. “Movies, video games, lunches, dinners, makeup...All before Sunset.”

Not willing to admit defeat that easily, Marinette hopped to her feet to meet him. “And who’s to say that I didn’t just...oversleep today, or work late?”

Chat chuckled and reached over until he was lightly grabbing her wrist. “I’m pretty sure your shift ended before lunch today, Princess.” He dipped his head in as if he was sniffing near her neck. “And if you were that tired, we’d be curled up in your bed right about now.”

She had to stifle what felt like a moan and her jaw somewhat trembled at the way his nose came within inches of her flesh and deeply breathed her in.

“Besides, if any of that were true” He brought his smirking face back up. “You wouldn’t be wearing my favorite perfume.”

Searching for a way to turn the tables on him, her eyes drifted down his body and analyzed every piece of dimly shining leather until she crossed over a subtle bump that had formed in his costume.

“You talk about my motives, but...How about yours?” She sensually felt up his hip and then slid her palm firmly over his crotch. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were hoping that I’d...punish my naughty kitty tonight.”

“Oh, that?” He didn’t even flinch. “My apologies, I’ve just been thinking of all the things I’ll be doing to you tonight.”

Marinette could have growled as her attempt to get some traction not only failed, but managed to backfire in such a way that only made her heartbeat increase.

“Alright, alright, is there...anything I could to do convince you that I’m not trying to, ahem, seduce you?” She resigned from the battle with doe-like eyes and an enticing smile across her reddened face.

Chat hummed and thought on it for a moment, though his gaze never wandered from her blue-ball eyes.

“Kiss me.” He purred. “I’ll know your true intentions if you kiss me,  _your highness_.”

Marinette’s blush spread a little further, his invoking of their royalty kink ending the game while his sensual words sent tingles through her thighs.

“So that’s how you wanna play, huh?” She muttered back, a few fingertips finding the edge of his chin and then sliding softly down his jawline.

“My lips are waiting to be proven wrong,  _your majesty_.”

He knew good and well that they wouldn’t be, but he melodramatically puckered up all the same, shut his eyes, and leaned in close.

Part of her wanted to yank his tail, which had coiled around her leg some, and maybe give him a flick of the nose for good measure, if only to snap him out of his control over the situation.

But, in truth, he’d had her number since he first landed on the balcony, which was why she obliged his request and sealed his parted lips with her own.

His bell rang out when she closed the distance and swayed him gently from side to side, one hand clutching at the scruff of his collar while the other went to his hip.

She showed some restraint, initially, by letting him assert himself into her mouth for a couple of moments, but what remained of her act soon faded and her tongue was all but flicking at his throat.

The way she kissed him back, expertly stealing his thunder by tilting his head back and licking the roof of his mouth, was exactly what he wanted, but by this point, she found that she didn’t exactly care to keep up the game, even if it meant him winning one.  

“So,  _Chaton_ ” She muttered in heated breath towards one of his ears once they parted, her tone more befitting a Princess. “What’re my intentions?”

The kiss had clearly ruined him, as his expression was as awestruck as ever and the leather tail behind him all but whipped in the wind. “It’s, they’re, um…” He tried to get back to where he was, though his voice swiftly became a mumble.

“C’mon, I thought you had me  _pegged_.” The emphasis she put on the last word was enough for his spine to shiver and his butt clench with memories of what had been a particularly wild Christmas Eve.

Still clearly befuddled, Chat Noir’s mind spun in desperate search of a reply, of some way to get the playing field even again, but given how his heart thumped and his gaze focused on her glistening lips, he soon silenced his incoherent muttering by running his mouth into hers again.

Marinette expected that much, given how frequently he used this sort of thing as a desperation move, but it didn’t stop her from indulging him in a sloppier, hungrier kiss.

With her confidence a bit more steady now, she allowed him a little control, which he promptly used to back her towards the railing, only stopping his rutting tongue to pull an arm from her hip and begin to speak.

“ _Cata-_ ” He attempted to quietly huff out, being stopped just shy of the word by a hand clutching at his wrist.

“You, ah, still owe clothes me from last time you did that, kitty cat.” Marinette pecked on his cheek. “So how about I just...Take them off, this time?”

“That’s, er-Yeah, good idea.” Chat chuckled and dropped his hand, the subtle glow on his fingers dissipating while he watched her strip out of both her plaid pajama bottoms, and then her silky, bow-adorned thong.

It took him a lot of effort to not just drop to his knees and worship her right there and then, the only thing keeping him upright being the way she slowly turned around, propped herself on the railing of her balcony, and stuck her freshly bare butt out at him.

He’d never unzipped his costume faster in his life, though he couldn’t find it in himself to take the time to pull off all of the leather, so he instead opted to simply pull off his belt and stretch his suit in such a way that his hardened cock all but sprang out.

“Are you...Sure you wanna do it up here?” Chat playfully asked, if a bit late given their state of undress.

Marinette appreciated his concern and may have even felt some herself, but he had been right earlier, he didn’t simply invite him for tea in the middle of the night for nothing.

“Are you afraid of being caught with a fan, kitty cat?” She smirked back at him, streetlights illuminating her half-naked body perfectly.

Taking that, and the nod she gave, to heart, he stepped up and placed a hand on her bare hip, rubbing it thoroughly while dropping down some, using a few fingertips to brush and play with her pussy.

“A fan? Nh, no.” His voice muttered before being briefly lost against her flesh, as he gave her slightly damp need a few, intentionally wet licks that elicited a few moans. “You’re  _my Princess_.”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes, especially when he literally planted his lips on her ass and kissed it. “Always so smooth, aren’t you, Chat?” Her throat stifled a few chuckles.

“What, I’m just appreciating your highn _ass_.” Chat stood upright again, giving a firm grab on her backside as if he were pulling himself closer to it.

Marinette let out a played up groan. “I could still pull my pants up, y’know.”

With a low chuckle, he wrapped a hand around the base of his length and lined it up until his tip was prodding at her entrance. “But something tells me you won’t.” He teased, sliding her shirt up by pressing a few fingers along her lower back. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be” She cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes back at him. “ _My Knight._ ”

Her downright seductive tone was enough for him to finally cave to the desire that’d been nagging him since he’d gotten her texts by grabbing her hips and pushing himself forward, starting out slow to give her enough time to acclimate.

“ _Omigod._ ” Her voice hissed. They’d been together for so long, and done so much, but his initial thrust still made her tingle from her head to her toes.

“Steady, Princess?” His heart raced, feeling her warmth clenching up around his length while he tried to pull it back.

“Yes, I-I’m okay, just, ah…” Marinette stuttered due to the sheer pressure between her legs. “ _Please_ , go faster.”

Once he was absolutely certain her hands weren’t going to slip from the guardrail, he more than happily obliged her request and eagerly upped his tempo by snapping his hips forward again, shoving more of his twitching cock into her with each pass he made from there on out.

Her voice then fell to little more than incoherent mumbling and moaning, with her teeth gritting and her eyes harshly closing as she dealt with every inch he repeatedly pushed into her.

Chat was fairing slightly better, likely due to his position, so he maintained more of his playful demeanor, for the time being, anyway.

“ _Take i_ t, Princess.” He purred loud enough for her to hear. “You  _naughty_ -” His palm splayed out and firmly spanked her ass. “ _Naughty_ ” He gave her another one that turned her butt a slight shade of red. “ _Princess_.”

Her hands wrapped so tightly around the rail that her fingers were quivering and her knees buckled, only maintaining her remaining control until he’d fully sheathed his cock inside of her.

“Nh,  _harder!_ ” Marinette loudly commanded and firmly pushed her hips back at his waist. “ _Harder, Chat!_ ”

On cue, Chat thrust himself forward with more force than before, working so quickly and thoroughly that their slapping skin began all but echoing throughout the city.

The only thing that rivaled the sound, in fact, was her hung open mouth and the needy, mewling groans that fell from it, something he would have gladly helped with if only he could have reached it.

Instead, he’d settle for ravishing her with everything he had and showering her with as many playful taunts as he could find in his otherwise focused mind.

“You’re so, nh, tight, your Majesty.” He flicked his tongue out and started rhymatically spanking her with both hands. “Such a, ah, filthy Princess, taking your knight like this.”

Marinette’s bit down on her lower lip and her dropped her head forward as she tried to withstand the absolute onslaught of pleasure that shocked her core each time his length filled her to the brim.

For all of Chat’s posturing, the pressure was quickly getting to him, too, something she became aware of when his smacking of her ass ceased and both of his hands reached up and clung to her hips.

“Still, ah, holding on,  _my liege?_ ” His voice had turned into more of a mutter, every other word he spoke seemingly interrupted by the slapping of their skin.

She merely panted for a moment, her throat dry and her body tense from his now constant ramming. There was a brief thought of lying, an effort to not give him two victories tonight, but her oncoming orgasm was far too intense to ignore.

“Ch, er-” Marinette whined and glanced back at him, switching her strategy up in the hopes of at least getting him off balance. “ _Please_ , my knight, mh,  _make me cum._ ”

Her begging certainly worked, as evident by the obvious tingle that shot up his spine and made his motions slow down to the point where he nearly stopped.

“Ahem, yes.” Chat tried to snap himself back into character with a shake of his head. “I mean, uh…”

“Don’t back down now.” She managed to sensually tease, feeling her knees get ready to give out while she wiggled her butt. “Give me what I  _want_ , Chat Noir. That’s an  _order_.”

He grit his teeth and tightened his grasp on her hips until his claws were gently digging into her flesh.

“Nh,  _Marinette!_ ” His cock throbbed when he slammed forward again. “Cum, ah, cum for me!”

The flustered yet determined look on his face, along with a bevy of forceful, hard thrusts, were finally enough to send her into a fit of moaning as she reached her limit.

“ _Chat!_ ” Marinette cried, her pussy tightly clenching around his cock while she came against it, her mouth filling with little more than his name while pleasure shook her to the core.

Chat subtly rolled his hips at her a few more times, and gave her another spank for good measure, before finding himself at an intense, stomach dropping climax as well.

“Marinette, should, ah, should I-” He mewled, holding himself off with all the effort that remained in his body.

“In, ah,  _inside!_ ” She all but hissed before he could finish his thought, not giving it a second thought while she continued riding her own, now dwindling high.

With her approval, Chat stepped up and thrust at her for what would be the last time, feeling himself throb with release as he held her as close to his waist as he could manage.

His lips parted with prolonged groans and praise-filled mutters while he shot round after round into her, staying in place for as long as he could before he was practically forced to pull out and finish by shooting the rest across her ass.

“Good, nh, good job, my... _sweet_  knight.” She warmly mumbled, finding enough strength to stand up from her position, only to practically fall into his waiting arms.

He eagerly took her for a slower, more methodical kiss, cuddling her up to his chest while licking over every patch of blush on her face.

“Heh, I could say the same,  _my Princess_.”

Her heart fluttered in her chest, though a more playful smirk soon formed back across her lips once she felt something poking at her hip.

“Feels like I should...Put on some more tea, huh?” Marinette’s chest heaved with a warm breath and her eyes lazily narrowed at his, glancing briefly towards his still somewhat stiff need. ”Would my knight like that?”

Chat gave her a mischievous grin of his own and brushed a few fingertips up and into her hair, purring from his throat while he teased her lips with a brief peck. “Yes,  _my liege_.” 


End file.
